Ninjago: The War Between Good and Evil
by ninjagogirl luvs iceage21
Summary: Ninjago has lived in peace for a while. The beginning of summer has arrived. It's time to have a little fun. That is until a war happens. The War between good and evil has arrived and only everyone in Ninjago can help one another defeat the evil that has entered once more. Join the ninja and see what happens during this epic adventure to save their home. Rated K . Lego owns Ninjago
1. Introduction

NINJAGO: THE WAR BETWEEN GOOD AND EVIL

INTRODUCTION

THE STORY OF THE MASTER AND MISTRESS OF LIGHT

 **HELLO, EVERYONE. lovesgod12 HERE!**

 **OH, THIS IS SO AWESOME. THE LAST STORY TO MY SERIES. A WAR IS ABOUT TO HAPPEN. EVERYTHING THAT HAPPENS IN THE PREVIOUS STORIES WILL COME TOGETHER NOW. THIS IS SO EXCITING!**

 **WELL, ENJOY THIS STORY.**

 **OH, I DON'T OWN NINJAGO: MASTER'S OF SPINJITZU.**

 **HAPPY READING!**

 **NO ONE'S POV:**

The master and mistress of light, know as Lloyd Garmadon and Zelda Allyman, have a bit of a history together. Lloyd was grown when he defeated his father in the final battle. After Zane`s disappearance, Lloyd's solo travels ended up turning him back into a child. He remained that way for some time.

He met Zelda after she mysteriously ended up in the ninja`s backyard, filthy from head to toe. During that time, she was from an orphanage. She never knew who her parents were, but towards the end of the summer, Zelda was adopted by the ninja`s new neighbor, Miss Jessica Allyman. She was both in her mid-twenties and was still single, but decided to raise a daughter of her own.

Lloyd and Zelda started as friends, but after they time traveled to the year of 1903, they saw that there was more to their friendship than meets the eye. Lloyd found out, along with everyone else, that Zelda turned older at night. During their travels to return home, Lloyd turned older again and saw the reason why. They spent a little time together and were almost about to kiss when a strange creature called Ribulls captured Zelda.

Lloyd did all he could to save her. When he finally did, a little something called true love's first kiss was able to get them back home. Ever since that day, Lloyd and Zelda have been together ever since. As they have always said, true love will never die.

* * *

 **DID YOU LIKE IT? DID YOU? FIRST CHAPTER WILL BE POSTED TOMORROW.**

 **I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW.**


	2. Summer Has Come Again

CHAPTER 1

SUMMER HAS COME AGAIN

 **LLOYD'S POV:**

After finally filling out all the paperwork, leaving school and everything else, I'm glad that it's all over. School was out and summer is in. Although summer only started a week ago, it'll be here for the next three months. I've got plenty of time to relax. Plus, there's nothing to fight and nothing to do, so I've decided to sit back and try to get a tan. What better way to get one than by using the sun. I had my feet propped up, the umbrella gave my eyes some shade and I had a feeling that I haven't had in a long time. Sleep. Lots and lots of slumber. More than a lot. I would say at least a thousand years of sleep will do for me. If only I could vision something great, I would be ever more relaxed. I wouldn't have to worry about anything else for the rest of the day.

It seems that the relaxation party of mine is over. A noise was being made that forced me to open my eyes. I looked to see my uncle Wu banging on a gong. If he's doing it outside, he's forcing me to get up and listen to him. Having no choice but to do so, I got up on my feet and stood in front of him.

"I'm up, Uncle," I said, "Is there something you need?"

"Yes, there is something you and I need to discuss," Uncle Wu said, "Get some clothes on and meet me in the meditation room."

"Do I have to change out of my trunks? I actually feel really comfortable without a shirt on."

Uncle gave me a look. "Lloyd."

I sighed. "Alright, I'm going."

I went back inside the house and changed into my ninja gi. I really didn't plan to do anything today. Looks like my plans for relaxation will just have to wait. I walk inside the meditation room, seeing Uncle Wu sitting in the middle of the room. As usual, he was drinking his normal cup of tea. I sat down in front of him.

"Okay, Uncle, let's make this quick," I said, "I've got a lot to do. I've got a date with Zelda tonight and I don't want us to be late for our dinner reservation. Is what you need important?"

"Yes, it's important," Uncle Wu said, "You may be shocked by what I'm about to say. Allow me to explain."

"Do you have to explain things before you tell people the real truth? Come on, Uncle. I'm tired of waiting. Just tell me the topic and then give me the details."

"If that's what you wish. Here it is. The time for you to become a sensei has come."

I jumped to my feet. "What?!"

"I told you it would be shocking."

"You didn't tell me it would be that shocking." I plopped down on the floor. "How can this be happening to me?"

"Now that evil is no longer striking, the time for you to begin your own teaching has finally come. I will say that you will be a great sensei if you learn from the best."

"I can't believe this. I haven't been a ninja for only a couple of years and now I have to train to become a teacher. How is this possible?"

"The time for you to lay low has come. Your training to become a sensei is now beginning. Would you like for me to give you the explanation?"

"Go ahead. I'm not sure how much more all of this will affect me."

"Okay. It all started with my father. When evil entered Ninjago, my father was the only one who could abolish it for the time being. Once peace returned to the land, he went on to become a sensei. His training only took a week. To this day, I'm not very sure why. I always used to think that he taught himself how to do this at a fast pace. I never really understood, but it sure helped him. He became one of the greatest sensei`s my brother and I have ever known."

"Is that what I'll have to do? I don't think I can teach myself."

"Worry not, nephew. You will not train alone. I will train you."

"Good to know. If anybody can teach me, it's you. You've been a sensei for as long as I can remember."

"I have been, haven't I? Our talk is over. Your training will begin tomorrow."

"Alright. Thanks, Uncle."

"Don't stay out too late. I do recall that you told me that you hand a date with Zelda tonight."

"You're right. I better go and get ready. See you later, Uncle."

"Have a good time."

I left out of the meditation room and went to my own. I had to get myself ready. My date was in a couple of hours. After jumping into the shower and using hair gel to keep my hair down, I searched my closet for the best classy clothes to wear. I was taking Zelda somewhere classy, so I needed to look the part. I needed to look like something Zelda has never seen before. I found one of my green suits from the back of the closet. I've never worn it before, but I'm sure tonight is the perfect night to slip it on. After a few minutes, I checked my reflection in the mirror. Not one spot was missing on me. I was ready to hit the road.

Seeing that I only had an hour, I decided to wait until it was time to go. To pass the time, I took out one of my photo albums. They were just only a few of the greatest prized possessions that I had. Opening it up brought back so many memories. Too many memories, to be exact. It looked as though my life was mixed up. It actually was, if you know what I mean. There was a time when I was a kid, then I grew up. After that, I became a kid again. Before I knew it, I was grown up again. What a mixed up life I've had.

I wasn't the only one with a mixed up life, though. Zelda`s been there and done that. During the day, she was young and free. At night, she was grown and had to pay the price for it. It was horrible for her. Luckily, the only way to cure it was true loves first kiss. That was also the way to get us back into our own time period. Zelda remained older ever since, but it doesn't really bother her. She actually enjoys it. We both get to spend more time together. No more school, no more extracurricular activities, and no more worries. All those days were over.

That's one thing Zelda and I had in common. We both had a mixed up life. It was something that was normal for the two of us. At least we both could actually have some time alone together.

My date was gonna arrive soon so I had to start getting ready. I grabbed all the necessary things I needed and headed out the door. I was glad Nya let me borrow the mega sonic radar. She actually put an update in there to turn the weapon vehicle into a regular car. I knew how to use it. All I did was pull the lever and it turned into a car. It was a nice looking car, too. The greatest ever seen.

I drove it up in front of Zelda`s house, which is right next door. I climbed out of the house with a sunflower in my hand. It took me a while to find the one and only sunflower that grew in Zeah`s garden. I don't know why, but Zeah always takes good care of that garden. I can understand why. She never had a garden where she grew up in so she does whatever she can to take care of the one that she has.

I walked up to Zelda`s door and rang the bell. It wasn't Zelda that opened the door, but her mother, Miss Allyman.

"Hello, Lloyd," Mrs. Allyman said, "It's always so great to see you."

"It's always good to see you, too," I said, "Is Zelda downstairs yet?"

"Not yet. She almost finished getting ready. Why don't you come on in? Would you like some tea while you wait?"

"No, thanks. I think I'm good for now. I'll just have a seat and wait."

"Well, alright. If you need anything, just let me know."

"Oh, Lloyd," Zelda said, walking downstairs, "I'm here. I hope my mother is making you comfortable."

"She is," I said, "Are you ready to head out?"

"Oh, yes, I certainly am." Zelda was wearing a yellow dress that looks really pretty on her. Her hair was pulled up in a braid, looking as gorgeous as ever.

Miss Allyman chuckled. "Well, I'll let you kids go out and have your fun. Just be back by nine."

"Yes, Mother," Zelda said.

"Oh, Zelda, try not to get kidnapped this time." Miss Allyman placed her eyes on me. "You better keep your eyes on her and not leave her side for a second, young man."

"Mother."

"I just wanna make sure that nothing happens this time with the two of you."

"Don't worry, Miss Allyman," I said, "Your daughter's in safe hands with me."

"I know," Miss Allyman said, "Well, have a good time."

"We will, Mother," Zelda said.

"See you later, Miss Allyman," I said.

We left out of the house, Miss Allyman closing the door behind us. Zelda gave me a look. "Is everything alright, Lloyd?"

"Yeah, everything's fine," I said, "Nothing's going on."

"Just making sure." Zelda kissed my cheek as we placed ourselves in the car.

The drive to the city was filled with conversation and lots of gratitude. I wasn't ready to tell her that I was training to become a sensei. Not yet, at the least. One day I will. I'm sure that day will be soon.

* * *

 **I'VE HEARD OF AN OVERPROTECTIVE FATHER, BUT AN OVERPROTECTIVE MOTHER? MOST MOTHERS THINK THAT SOME GUYS ARE SWEET BEINGS. MISS ALLYMAN IS A DIFFERENT KNID OF PERSON.**

 **TODAY HAS BEEN A DAY. AS USUAL.**

 **I HOPE YOU ALL LOVED THIS CHAPTER.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW.**


	3. The Ninjas Day Off

CHAPTER 2

THE NINJA`S DAY OFF

 **KAI`S POV:**

Okay, to be honest, I'm glad Sensei allowed us to have the day off, but now I'm officially bored. Once peace enters the land, we have no enemy to fight. The guys are telling me to enjoy all the peace while I still can. How am I suppose to enjoy it when it's way too peaceful? Sure it gives me more time to spend with my brother and my wonderful girlfriend, but a fight wouldn't be too bad every now and then. I'd do anything to take down a bank robber right about now. Unfortunately, the crime rates have gone down this year in Ninjago City. That's the lowest it's ever been. If it keeps going at this rate, people will forget all about the ninja and shun us away. We'll be out of the job. We'll have to go out and do the same thing normal people do. Find a job and settle down. I'm only nineteen years old. As a ninja, I'm ready to fight whenever there's one around.

Kitty seemed to think I was staring off into space because she waved her hand in front of me. "Kai, snap out of it."

I gasped. "What's going on?"

"Looks to me like you were day dreaming again. You have got to get a handle on that."

"Sorry. Sometimes I get distracted and I don't know why. It happens."

"Is everything okay, Kai? I know you're upset because there's no enemy to fight, but don't you think that's a good thing. Think about it. Now that you have all this valuable time, don't you wanna do something with it? If you ask me, I think you and I should go out tonight. We'll go to dinner, see a nice movie, take a walk in the park. It'll just be the two of us. No distractions. No fights. No worries at all."

I looked at her with those affectionate eyes I had. "You always now how to make me forget about the bad times, huh?"

"Well, sometimes you just have to put the past away for a while and start thinking about the future. If my father were here and he found out that the two of us were dating, he'd tell you the same thing."

I sighed. "Can you believe that it's actually been a year since we first met?"

"I can believe it. Some couples don't even last a year, but we're different than them. We keep each other protected. Even though you usually become hot headed and end up overprotecting me, I still think of you as a really sweet boyfriend."

"You know, when you're honest, that's what keeps us together."

Kitty giggled. "I couldn't agree more."

We kissed each other fully on the lips. It was the usual thing. We usually have passionate kisses when things become beautiful and filled with magic. Although there was more beauty in the world than magic, but you get the idea. Our kissed stopped too soon when Jen came over and sat down next to us.

"Don't worry about me," Jen said, "I'm just sitting here."

"Weren't you and Jay kissing each other earlier?" Kitty asked.

"No, that was Jay giving me a peck on the cheek." Jen sighed. "I don't get it. When Jay and I were young, we used to be best friends. When we were growing up, we started to grow fond of each other. It makes me think that we're more like friends than boyfriend and girlfriend. Every time we're alone, I feel as though we're hanging out more than dating."

"If you feel that way, then why don't you just tell him? Better yet, take my advice. Break up with the guy."

"I've tried to tell him, but he doesn't listen. He used to at first, but now he doesn't. Plus, I can't take your advice and break up with him. I'm sure you all remember the changes that he went through. I'm pretty sure you don't wanna see that happen again."

"Well, he's not making you happy. The best thing to do is dump him and go find somebody else that will make you happy."

Jen groaned. "I don't know. I really wish Jay and I had the same love you both have. Maybe I should consider you advice, but I'll think about it. I want to be absolutely sure I'm ready to end it with Jay. If he starts going through changes, you can blame it on me and I'll move out right away." Jen walked away, a sad expression on her face.

"Do you really give people advice like that?" I asked.

"Listen, I don't want Jen making a mistake in her love life," Kitty said, "If it's not working out between her and Jay, then maybe they shouldn't be together. It looks to me like their love was never meant to be."

"I guess you're right. I haven't really seen them be as affectionate as they should be. Well, I'm not saying they should be too affectionate, but their love should be at a normal rate."

"I know what you mean."

I sighed. "You know, I actually like it when Jay was dating my sister. It's that point in her life when she was happy. Now she's dating Caleb."

"Do you trust Caleb?"

"To be honest with you, I don't. He may be a ninja and all that, but he doesn't spend enough time with Nya. For the past six months, I haven't seen him kiss Nya once. They may have started kissing each other when they started dating, but now they don't. What is he always doing?"

"I don't know. He's always inventing something for sure."

"It seems that we've got two couples that have some love trouble. Nya and Caleb. Jay and Jen. If you ask me, if we cancel Jen and Caleb out of the equation, then maybe we could put Jay and Nya back together. After all, those two are equal to each other."

"Why do some people use math in order to calculate love?"

"Nobody knows. Scientists think that love is a mystery."

"Love is a mystery? I don't believe that for one second."

"I'm not sure I can believe it, either, but that's what scientists think."

"Scientists can be wrong sometimes."

"I know. You know who's love is actually true? Cole and Carol.

"Don't forget about Zane and Zeah."

"I don't know. Their love is still a bit of a mystery."

"How?"

"Two robots in love. They look like each other. How is that possible?"

"I guess nobody will ever know."

"I wish we knew." I felt my phone buzz. I thought it was a text message, but it turned out to be a video call. I answered it, seeing that it was my sister. "What's going on, sis?"

"I was thinking that you may want the daily news. There's nothing going on the city today. Looks like it's gonna be another beautiful day."

"Thanks for the headline, sis. Say, why don't you and Caleb go and spend some time with each other?"

"I tried persuading him today. He wouldn't listen. He's still working on some big surprise for me."

"Big surprise?"

"I'm as confused as you are."

"Say, why don't you come to the park with us. We wouldn't mind having one more guest."

"Thanks, Kai, but I'm in the middle of something right now. Lloyd dropped the remote and now I have to fix it."

"Sorry to hear that."

"That's okay. Well, I'll see you when you get back home."

"Okay. See you later." I turned off the phone.

"Did you really have to ask her about Caleb?" Kitty asked.

"I just wanted to know what he was up to," I said, "Is that so wrong?"

Kitty sighed. "I guess not."

"Say, why don't we go on home and get ready for tonight? Where do you wanna go to dinner at?"

"My favorite restaurant of all time."

"What movie do you wanna see?"

"What movie do you wanna see?"

"I guess we could go see that new action movie."

"Fine with me."

"Where should we go after that? The park or the beach?"

"Let's go to the park."

"Sound good to me."

"I know how much you hate water."

"I don't hate water."

"Yes, you do. Every time you go near it, you start to freak out."

"No, I don't."

"Yes, you two."

"Whatever. Let's hit the road."

Talking about other people's love life made me forget about not getting to fight all the time. I bet tonight's gonna be better than anything else. I had a surprise for Kitty tonight. I can't wait to share it with her.

* * *

 **LOOKS LIKE WE HAVE SOME LOVE TROUBLE IN THIS CHAPTER. JEN AND JAY. NYA AND CALEB. NEITHER OF THOSE COUPLES WILL WORK, IF YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN.**

 **WELL, I HAVE SOME TEST COMING UP. WELL, FOUR TESTS TO BE EXACT. CAN YOU BELIEVE IT?**

 **WELL, I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW.**


	4. A Night That Will Never Be Forgotten

CHAPTER 3

A DATE THAT WILL NEVER BE FORGOTTEN

 **KAI`S POV:**

I won't really go into a lot of details about how the evening went so I'll just make it short and simple. I took Kitty to dinner at her favorite restaurant, just like she said. Every single movie theater we passed by was either closed or full, so we had to go to the drive in one. It was actually better that being inside the building. It was a lot more quiet and you didn't have to worry about anyone else tapping you on the should or talking behind you. Those are just so much better. Plus, nobody could say a word about the way I held Kitty. It was just the two of us. Nobody else to tell us what to do or tell us how to do it. It was just me and Kitty. No one else. I was actually happy to see that this night is turning out exactly like I knew it would. Exactly the way it should.

Once all that was over with, Kitty and I went to the park. We walked together hand in hand. There was a few times where Kitty and I looked at each other, smiling along the way. I really felt good inside to see that Kitty was happy about the way this night is turning out. We walked for a little bit before we went over to a bench and sat down. We were silent for a moment before I said something.

"So, Kitty, how has life been?" I asked.

"It's been well," Kitty said, confused, "Why are you asking me that? We just spent some time together earlier today."

"I know. I just thought it would be nice if I could ask you how you were and all that. I guess I'm just blabbering like an idiot right now."

"Yeah, but it's really cute how you're doing it."

"Well, when you put it that way, that makes me feel a lot better."

"Glad to here that. So how's life going for you?"

"It's going good. Nothings been going on that I can't handle. I mean, it's been peaceful. The night's been peaceful and all that. I'm glad to know that the city will rest well for another night and a new day will come."

"That's the sweetest thing you've ever said, Kai."

I scoffed. "That's not the only sweetest thing I've ever said."

"I know."

I stood up from the bench, holding my hand out to grab Kitty's. "Let's go for a walk."

"Do we have to? I just got comfortable."

"We'll come back. I promise. What I wanna show you is really surprising?"

"What is it?"

"If I told you what it was, then it wouldn't be much of a surprise."

"I may not be much of a person to be surprised, but this times an exception." Kitty sighed. "Alright, let's go."

I took Kitty's hand in mine and we started walking down the sidewalk. It felt like I should just stop right there and tell her the surprise, but I wanted to take things one step at a time. I led her down the trail, but I started talking to her as well. "You know, Kitty, we've been dating for a year now and I've been thinking about something for a while now. I wanna show you something that I discovered a while back ago when I was fighting Smithee and his army. I saw it in a dream and I knew that it had to be real."

"What did you do?"

"When we came back from the Ninjago Islands, I went to see if it was real or not. When I came here and saw it, it was the most beautiful thing I ever saw. Now it's time for you to see the beauty of it with your own two eyes."

"Should I close my eyes or something when we get there?"

"Actually, we're already here."

Kitty gasped at the sight. What she saw at the exact moment was an empty city that was filled with wonder. I say an empty city because for one thing it looks exactly like Ninjago City and there was nobody living there. She never saw it before so I had to keep her steady in order to make sure she didn't faint at the sight. Her smile was so big and wonderful. I smiled just to see that she was happy.

"Wow, Kai," Kitty said, almost on the verge of tears, "I've never seen anything like this before. I never even knew all this was here. An empty city. It looks a lot like the original city of Ninjago. I can't believe you knew about this for a whole year. Does anybody else know about this?"

"Nope. Just you and me."

Kitty started crying. "It's all so magical."

"Those better be tears of joy you're crying with."

"They are." She sniffed. "It's so magical."

"I'm about to make this night even more magical."

She looked up at me, wiping tears away from her eyes. "What do you mean? How many more surprises do you have for me?"

"This." I took Kitty's hand in mine, grabbing a small black leather box from my pocket. I got down on one knee. "Kitty, I love you with all my heart and I think about you everyday. Usually when I think about you, I think about a future involving you. I want the both of us to spend the rest of our lives together." I opened the box, showing her a beautiful ruby ring. Kitty gasped, placing a hand over her mouth. I smiled and said, "Will you marry me?"

Kitty's eyes filled with more tears of joy as she looked at the ring. She smiled at me. "Yes, I will marry you."

I placed the ring on her finger. At that moment, the both of us were engaged. I couldn't believe it. Throughout the entire time we've been dating, I've never seen her cry so much before. I held her in my arm, looking in her tear stained eyes. "Kitty, you've made me the happiest man in the world."

"I'm the luckiest gal in the whole world."

"I know you are. Your the reason my life is as great as it is. Even when something bad happens, you always know how to brighten up the day."

"Oh, Kai." She took a look at the ring. "Kai, this ring is so beautiful. When did you get it?"

"Right after we got back from the Ninjago Islands. I've had it ever since."

Her eyes welled up with tears again. "Kai. I will never stop loving you."

"I'll do anything for you, Kitty. This is the least I can do. You and I are meant to be together."

"I have those same thought."

A wind blew right through us. It was a bit strong, but I actually enjoyed it. Kitty closed her eyes through the wind. I chuckled and held her hands. She opened her eyes by my touch.

"Why did you close your eyes?"

"I don't know. I guess I just had that feeling. Like something changed inside me."

"Changed inside you? You're perfect just the way you are."

"I know. I just feel as though something inside changed. It's like my powers are swirling around."

"I think you're just imagining things."

She giggled. "You're right. My minds playing tricks on me. I must still be a bit foggy from crying a lot."

"I've never see you cry so much. Why is that?"

"You just made me so happy, Kai. Nobody has ever done that for me before. I've never had a boyfriend except for you and I've never been more surprised than I am right now."

I kissed her on the cheek. "You've got me to surprise you all the time."

"That's true. I do have you. Now I have you forever. So I guess we have a lot of planning to do for our wedding, huh?"

"Yeah, but that can wait until tomorrow. Let's enjoy tonight."

"While we still can. Let's look at that city one more time."

"Sounds good to me. You know, I've always been suspicious about it."

"Why is that?"

"I don't know. It just feels so weird. Why is there another city that looks exactly like Ninjago City?"

"I really don't know. Why would this be? Is something going to happen in the future?"

"I guess we'll never know. Why don't we go back to the bench? You did say that you got comfortable there."

"I did, didn't I. Okay, let's go."

We walked back over to the bench. I sat Kitty down first before I did. She leaned her head against my shoulder. I placed my hand on her head.

I smiled. "I will never be more happier than I am right now."

"I'm sure there will be plenty of happy memories in life."

"Yeah, but you said yes. Now I'm the happiest man alive. I'll never feel this way again."

"I love you, Kai."

"Love you, too, Kitty. I'll always love you."

We kissed a long passionate kiss. It was one that we've never had before. Once our lips came apart, Kitty leaned her head on my chest. If anything, I want this night to last forever. I never want it to end.

* * *

 **OMG! KAI AND KITTY ARE ENGAGED. THIS IS SO EXCITING. THOSE TWO ARE DEFINITELY MEANT FOR EACH OTHER. IF YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN.**

 **I HAVE A CHEMISTRY TEST TOMORROW. WISH ME LUCK.**

 **I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW.**


	5. Wedding Preparations

CHAPTER 4

WEDDING PREPARATIONS

 **KITTY'S POV:**

It was only two weeks so that Kai proposed to me in the park. We told everyone about it the next day. I had called my mother about it as well. Her excitement got the best of her as she came right over to help with the wedding preparations. Well, for me, of course. Kai and I decided that the wedding will be next month towards the end of July. I'm thinking maybe the last day would do. Today, my mother was taking me out to buy a wedding dress and shoes. The moment my mother came over, she had her own wedding dress with her. Being the kind daughter I am, I decided to at least try it on. Unfortunately, it didn't fit well. It was way too tight on my hips and I could hardly breath in it. Mom smile, though, seeing that I at least tried it on. She placed it back in her dress bag protector and took me out to shop for a different dress.

I was surprised to see that Nya and Jen had come along. I guess they didn't wanna be in the same house as their boyfriends. I can't blame them. Neither of those guys pay any attention to them. If anything, I would pay a thousand bucks to go up and slap them in the face. That's exactly what I would do.

I was trying on the first dress once we got inside. I was trying to find something in the three hundred dollar mark and something that would fit me. Plus, it had to be the dress I've been dreaming of. The first dress I wore was covered in pearls at the skirt and was sparkling at the top. It came with a pair of matching gloves. I adore the shoes that come with it. The dress is nice, but I'm not the type of person who wears pearls and matching gloves.

The second dress was a lot more elegant. The skirt was silky and the top was plain white and fit me well. The sleeves came down to my shoulders. The shoes that came with the last dress were still on my feet and matched perfectly with the second dress. I had decided to take it. It was the dress of my dreams.

My mother had to use the powder room before we left, so I took the opportunity to pay for the dress. Luckily, both the shoes and dress turned out to be three hundred bucks. There was a time or two when I worked with Borg on the side. The time had come for me to pick out Kai`s ring.

I felt a light tap on my shoulder. I turned around and saw that it was Jen. "Kitty, do you mind if I talk to you for a moment?"

"I don't see why you can't," I said, "What is it?"

Jen sighed. "I've finally made my decision, Kitty. I'm breaking up with Jay."

"You're breaking up with him?"

"That's the plan."

"Listen, Jen, I'm pretty sure you know the consequences of breaking up with Jay. The guy's not gonna get over it."

"Well, I think it's time he does. We're going out tomorrow night and I'll break up with him then. I'm just lucky that I only placed my trailer up for lease. I'm moving right back in after I'm finished with Jay."

"I can't believe you're actually doing this."

"Believe it because it's really happening. Besides, Nya and Caleb are in the same boat. The problem is that Caleb doesn't know about it."

"What are you talking about?"

"Nya plans to break up with Caleb soon. There going out tonight, so I think that's when she'll do it."

"Wait a second. Did you persuade Nya to break up with Caleb?"

Jen shook her head. "No. She told me that's what she was gonna do."

"She told you."

"Yes."

"Why didn't she tell me?"

"Listen, Kitty, you're the one that's getting married. You're under a lot of stress right now. We don't want you to have to worry about who's breaking up and trying your best to get us back together."

"I'm not under any kind of stress. And I'm not trying to get anyone back together."

"Is everything okay over here?" Nya asked, walking up to us, "What is going on?"

"Nothing, Nya," Jen said.

I sighed. "Absolutely nothing."

"Okay, just wondering. Why is it taking your mother so long in the powder room?"

"She's probably crying in there. She did the same thing when I graduate from school and finally decided to move out."

At that moment, my mother came eye, dabbling at her eyes with the handkerchief she kept in her purse. "Okay, girls, ready to go?"

"We have been for the past five minutes, Mom," I said.

"Sorry about that. I had a bit of an emergency. Well, let's get going."

We made our way over to the jewelry store. I was able to figure out what kind of ring I wanted to get for Kai. I was thinking about one that was silver and had a bit of a fire color to it. I'm pretty sure they didn't have it, but I wanted to find something that was close. Maybe Jen was right. Well, sort of. I wasn't under any stress. I was just going crazy.

I pointed out the ring that I knew would be perfect for Kai. It was a mixture of silver and gold, but it looked like an orange color. I took it off the shelf and showed it to the store owner. He said that they had plenty of those rings in the back and would be back in a moment. Mother was looking around to see if she could find a necklace that would go perfect with my dress. It would be her wedding gift for me.

Another tap was felt on my shoulder. I looked to see that this time, it was Nya. "Hi, Kitty. I don't mean to bother you, but can we talk for a minute?"

"I suppose," I said, "What do you need?"

"I've had some thought put into this and I was wondering if you think I should stick with it."

"You plan to break up with Caleb, don't you?"

Nya gasped, placing her hands over her mouth. "How did you know?"

"Jen told me. She knew it was bound to happen. Don't worry. She plans to break up with Jay."

"That's the plan. She plans to break up with him tomorrow night. That'll be their last date together."

"Well, you see, Caleb and I are going out tonight and I plan to let him down then. It's just not working out between the two of us."

"I figured it wouldn't be."

"I don't know what to do. I've been dating the wrong guy. It feels as though I only did it because I wanted to get back at Jay. I wanted to make him feel jealous. He did the sane thing with me and broke my heart."

"I know, Nya. It's basically just a big old love rectangle."

"It sure is. I should've never fell in love with Caleb. I only dated him at first because he was such a gentleman. He was things that Jay could never be."

"Nya, let me ask you something. Did you actually like Caleb at first?"

"Well, not really. You see, I only dated him to get back at Jay."

"I knew it was too good to be true. This is more of a love triangle than it is anything else."

"I know. The truth is that I still care about Jay more than anyone else. It was a mistake to break up with him in the first place. It was only a year into our relationship when a love triangle actually happened."

"What kind of love triangle?"

"Well, back when Ninjago City was still advanced, I took some kind of love test at Borg Industries. It told me that my perfect match wasn't Jay, but Cole."

"Cole was suppose to be your perfect match?"

"Back then he was, but not anymore. He's with Carol now. Anyway, a love triangle formed. Jay and Cole had a massive fight about which guy I should be with. After a month or so, I decided not to be with either of them. I still had feelings for Jay, though. Cole's okay, but Jay`s different. He's like no other guy that I've ever met. Ever since I started dating Caleb, I've regretted it. It makes me feel as though I don't know who I belong to."

"Nya, let me tell you something that Borg once told me. You don't belong to anyone. Nobody owns you. If you wanna be with Jay, then go right ahead. Nobody's stopping you."

"Thanks, Kitty. You're a good friend, but I bet you'll be a better sister-in-law."

"I'll do my best to be a great one."

"Excuse me, madam," said the store owner, "I found that ring you wanted. Would you like to go ahead and purchase it?"

"I would, actually," I said, removing my wallet from my purse.

"You picked a wonderful ring for your fiancee."

"Thank you."

I looked behind me and saw Nya, who's eyes were filled with tears. I feel a lot worse for her than I do for Jen. All Jen wants to do is dump Jay and hit the road. Nya wants to end it with Caleb, but she wants to try it again with Jay. I don't blame her. If she wants to be with Jay, then so be it. I'm sure those two are much happier together.

* * *

 **SO MUCH TO DO AND NOT ENOUGH TIME TO DO IT. KITTY HAS TOO MUCH ON HER MIND. I SUPPOSE THAT'S NORMAL FOR SOMEONE WHO'S ABOUT TO GET MARRIED.**

 **WELL, THERE'S NOTHING MORE TO SAY.**

 **I HOPE YOU ALL LOVED THIS CHAPTER.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW.**


	6. No More Nya and Caleb

CHAPTER 5

NO MORE NYA AND CALEB

 **NYA`S POV:**

Okay, let me make a checklist. Will I look beautiful tonight? Check. Will I have my own money to pay for everything? Check. Will I break Caleb`s heart tonight? Check. Will this be the saddest night of my whole life? Biggest check of all. Everything that's about to happen has been placed on my checklist and is just waiting to be checked off for the second time. I plopped on my bed and placed my hands on my head. I'm trying really hard not to cry. I don't even know why I wanna cry. There's nothing to cry about. I'm the one that's breaking up with Caleb. I'm the one who should be seeing him cry. I shouldn't be crying myself to the ground, especially tonight. I need to stay up on my feet and be the girl I was born to be. It's time to end this relationship once and for all. I know it's not working out. Everyone else knows that, too. It's time to end the whole thing.

I grabbed my purse and phone and walked out of my room. I walked downstairs to see Caleb with a picnic basket in had. Why does he have that? I thought he was taking me out to some fancy restaurant. I gave him a smile and said, "Hey, Caleb. I see you made us some dinner, but I thought we were going out."

"I cancelled our reservations at the restaurant we were gonna go to," Caleb said, "I thought we could have a nice picnic instead. What do you say?"

"That sounds nice, but isn't it a little late to be having a picnic?"

"It's never too late to have a wonderful date. Come on. We'll have a great time."

The way he said that just made me want to stand there and break up with him on the spot. I couldn't do it, though. I didn't have the heart at that exact moment. I had to wait until the time was right. I think I know the best time to do it.

I put on my coat as Caleb took my hand in his and walked out the door with me. We drove in the ultrasonic radar and made pur way to the park in silence. I was the one driving the whole time. Caleb offered to drive, but I insisted. After all, it's my invention and he's not allowed to touch it. Plus, we won't be together for long, so why bother.

We sat down in a nice spot by the lake, surrounded by trees and park benches. The park station was located not too far from us. It only contained the groundskeeper who began locking up the place for the night. I didn't think he minded us being here. As long as we weren't causing vandalism, we'd be okay.

Caleb started setting the food out for us. I'm not sure how long it took him to make all the meals and side dishes he made, but he cooked everything that was placed on the picnic blanket. I felt sorry that he had to make all this, especially since I wasn't planning on eating the leftovers. It didn't matter, though. The best thing to do was eat and then tell him.

While I was eating, Caleb didn't touch a thing. He just sat there and either looked at me or the beautiful looks of nature surrounding us. I sighed breaking the silence as I started filling my plate up for the second time. "Why are you just looking around?"

"It's such a beautiful night," Caleb said, looking at me, "Don't you think so?"

"Well, yes, but you're not eating anything. You made the meal."

"I didn't make it by myself, though. I got some help from my mother."

"Well, it's always good to be honest."

"The truth is that I didn't plan to eat anything tonight."

"What are you talking about?"

"Nya, I need to talk to you about something."

"So do I, but you can go first."

"Alright. Nya, you and I have been dating for about a year and four weeks now, but what I'm about to tell you is not the happiest thing you'll ever hear. You might think I'm cooking this meal to give you some big surprise, but unfortunately I have some really bad news."

"Just get to the point."

"Nya, I... I think... I think that..." Caleb groaned. "Who am I kidding? I can't say it. I've never done this before."

"Can I go ahead and say what I need to say now?"

"No, let me start over." Caleb took a deep breath. "Okay, now I'm ready. Nya, I... I think we should break up."

I was stunned. "What?"

"We should break up. Don't get me wrong, Nya, you're a wonderful person, but our relationship is getting us nowhere. I don't have time to date anyone these days. I'm always busy with my inventions and all that stuff. You have time to do both fight and create at the same time. The truth is that neither of us have any time for each other."

"That's not true. I always have time. You're the one who doesn't have time. I go to the door of the creations room everyday to ask if you wanna hang out with me on Friday night, but it seems your too busy to wanna be anywhere near me." I turned my back and crossed my arms.

"Nya, that's not true. I'd love to spend some time with you. The truth is, most of my Friday night's are booked so I don't really have time."

"Do you mind if I go ahead and tell you what I was gonna say?"

"Sure, go ahead."

"I was gonna break up with you myself, but it seems you did all the dirty work for me. Now I don't have to worry about it anymore. Oh, you can go ahead and throw all this away because I don't plan on eating it as leftovers."

"Nya, were you actually planning to do that?"

"Yes, I was."

"I guess I should've just let you speak first. Why didn't you tell me that you were planning on breaking up with me?"

"Because like all the other times, you never listen."

"So it seems I'm not a good listener, huh?"

"No. No, you're not."

"Listen, Nya, breaking up is just the best option we have. Where are the other choices at?"

"There are no other choices. I've made so many mistakes in love." I started crying on the spot.

"Nya, please don't cry. I really don't want your brother punching me in the face."

"Is that all your scared of is my brother? I'll make sure that he does something to you and he'll never regret it. If you go ten feet near me, I'll make sure that you will see the end of your days."

"Nya, I'm sorry. I never meant to make you so upset."

"Well, you did. There's no reason to apologize for it."

"I apologize for anything that happens. It's what I do."

"Well, I wish you would stop. I hope you like walking home because I'm taking the ultrasonic radar back with me."

"Nya, wait. Don't act like this." I ran to the vehicle, but Caleb stood next to the window. "Please forgive me, Nya. I'm sorry."

"I already told you that sorry isn't gonna cut it." I placed my hand on the gear shift. "Goodbye, Caleb."

"Nya, don't leave yet. Before you put the car in drive, I need to tell you the reason why I'm breaking up with you. There's always a reason."

I took my hand off the gear shift. "Okay, you have five minutes."

"That's all I need is five minute. Just listen to what I have to say."

"I'm listening."

I broke up with you because... I've been called back to the Ninjago Islands."

"You've been called back to the Islands. Why didn't you just tell me?"

"I didn't think you'd understand. You'd break up with me on the spot."

"I was gonna break up with you, anyway, but you're too stupid to listen."

"Give me a moment to speak."

"No, you've had your chance. You told me why and now I know."

"I need to tell you the reason for why I'm going to the Ninjago Islands."

"Well, I don't want to know the reason."

"Well, I want you to know."

"I don't care what you want me to know. It's none of your business."

"I was hoping this would be a calm break up, but you don't seem to make anything peaceful."

"I'm sorry I disappointed you." I placed my hand on the gear shift. "Goodbye, Caleb. I stated crying as I drove away from his sight.

This was one of the worst nights I've ever had. I was finished with trying to find anyone else. It's best to go solo for a while. It's best to be alone.

* * *

 **WOW. NYA AND CALEB JUST HAD A MASSIVE BREAKUP. THIS IS SO BAD. I THINK I SHOULD'VE RATED THIS STORY T. IT'S GOT A BUNCH OF DRAMA IN IT.**

 **WELL, I GOT AN 83 ON MY SPANISH QUIZ. I KNOW WHAT YOUR THINKING. I NEED TO DO BETTER. IT WAS THE BEST I COULD DO. WELL, I'LL STOP TALKING.**

 **I HOPE YOU ALL LIKED THIS CHAPTER.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW.**


	7. Splitsville For Jay and Jen

CHAPTER 6

SPLITSVILLE FOR JAY AND JEN

 **JAY`S POV:**

There didn't didn't seem to be anything wrong with dinner so far. It was actually pretty good. To be honest, I didn't really plan for Jen and I to go out on a date tonight. It was really unexpected. I was working on a new invention when Jen knocked on the door saying there was something urgent she had to say. The only urgent thing was going out to dinner because she had a few surprises waiting for me. That's kind of the reason why I decided to go on this date. So far, Jen hasn't surprised me with anything. All I've done is do the same thing I've done on any other date. Eating and talking was not something I placed on my agenda. I was ready for whatever surprised Jen had. Let's just throw it right in my face.

I placed my hand on Jen's. "You know, Jen, I'm really glad that you brought me here on a really special night. You know, this kind of looks like the restaurant that you and I went to on our first date."

"It's the same restaurant, but it has a different look," Jen said, "Same good food. Different style of the looks, if you know what I mean."

"I certainly do."

I started tapping on Jen's foot with mine. She gave me a confused smile. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing."

"It feels as though you're tapping me on my foot."

"That's not me. That's the wind."

"Would you just stop it?" I isn't way to make Jen anymore angry than she already was, so I stopped.

I placed my head on my hand. "Well, looks like your anger is making this boring."

"I'll do whatever I can that seems right. I'm just not in the mood to play around tonight."

"Well, you said that you had some kind of surprise for me. You wanna go ahead and tell me what it is?"

"I'll tell you what it is once we get to the park. We can't do that if our food hasn't even gotten here."

"Come on, Jen. Why don't we ditch this place? I'm not even that hungry. I'm too anxious to see what you have hidden from me."

"Well, guess what, Jay? I'm hungry. When I'm in a bad mood, I get hungry. The least you can do is wait on me."

"What's gotten you so riled up today? It's starting to get kind of ridiculous."

Jen sighed. "I'm sorry, Jay. Things have been pretty crazy for the past week."

"You really thought this was a good time to go on a date with me? I'm not the one that you can just yell at whenever you want."

"Well, when I'm in a bad mood, I can do whenever I please. Listen, I'm going to take a trip to the bathroom. I'll only be a minute."

"I hope so."

Jen got up from the table and made her way to the bathroom. I sat there waiting patiently. I kept wondering what in the world was going on with Jen. Why was she in such a bad mood? I guess I'm never know. I think that the surprise she's been working on must've put her in a bad mood. I can understand. It takes a lot out of a person when they plan something. Most people wouldn't be in a bad mood, though. I guess I'll have to do my best to try and not to make her mad too much.

 **JEN'S POV:**

The moment I entered the restroom, I started crying. I placed myself inside a stall to sob in peace. Jay was just being one person that forces me to do something so early. I can't take it anymore. I can't handle Jay anymore. It's time to end it with him. If he wants to go to the park, so be it. I suppose it's time to give him whatever he wants.

I removed myself from the stall and checked myself in the mirror. I looked to see that my make-up was running. It was a mistake putting it on if I knew that it would start running. I started washing it off my face. One of the girls around my age that came in here saw what I was doing and started laughing. Let her laugh. I'm pretty sure she would be getting a broken heart soon.

I removed myself from the bathroom after removing the make-up from my face. I gave Jay a look. "Okay, Jay. Let's go to the park. I think I've lost my appetite as well."

"That sounds good, but you look a little different," Jay said, "Did you do something with your hair?"

"None of that matters right now. Come on. You want the surprise, I'll give you the surprise."

"Okay, okay. I'm getting up."

"I hope you don't mind me driving."

"I don't mind driving."

"I do. You look tired. Let me drive."

"Fine, but just be careful with my truck."

Jay handed me the car keys and we took off. I felt as though I was going ninety miles per hour. It didn't matter to me. I just wanted to get Jay and I to the park and give him the surprise that he's been waiting for. Once we got to the park, I parked the car and placed the key in my pocket. Jay gave me a strange look when we got out of the car.

"Jen, you're starting to scare me a little bit," Jay said.

"I just want to get this surprise given to you so we can go home," I said.

"Do you mind if I could have my car keys back?"

"I'll give them back to you later. Let's just go."

We got to the part of the park that I was hoping to get to. I sighed, seeing what I had to do. This was something that had to be done. I grabbed both of Jay`s hands.

"Is this the surprise you were planning on giving me?" Jay asked.

"Actually, Jay, the surprise is in words," I said.

"Oh, this is even better. You could've just told me at the restaurant."

"That would've just ruined everything. I'm sorry, Jay. I'm trying my best to make this surprise as horrible as possible."

"Horrible? What are you talking about?"

"I know this is the worst mistake I'll ever make, but it's all I can do." I took a deep breath. "Jay,... I'm breaking up with you."

"What?"

"I'm breaking up with you. Our relationship is just not working out."

"You're going to have to give me a more logical reason than that."

"That is my logical reasons. Nothing's working out. You and I were never meant to be together."

"Never meant to be together? Of course we were. That's why you fell in love with me, right?"

"No, Jay. That's not why I fell in love with you. You're just not the person I thought you were."

"Do you mind telling me what I did wrong?"

"No. You don't need to know."

"What?"

"I said you don't need to know, Jay. It's none of your business."

"It is my business when it concerns you breaking up with me."

"I'll just say this, Jay. I'm finished with you. I'm done trying. You're an inventor. I'm a scientist. We have nothing in common. I think we should just go back to the way things were before. Let's just go back and be best friends. Me being your girlfriend and you being my boyfriend just isn't working out. What else can I do?"

"I don't know. I guess nothing, I suppose."

"What do you think?"

"What do I think about what?"

"Do you think we should just be friends or not?"

"Well, if that's how we started out, then I don't see why not. Are you scared to see whether or not I'll go through my changes again?"

"Kind of. I just don't want that getting in the way."

"I'll control them this time."

"What do you mean you'll control them? Hi shouldn't even have them."

"That's just who I am, Jen. I can't stop them."

"I wish you would learn how. I hope you don't mind me moving out tomorrow."

"No, you don't have to move out."

"It's for the best, Jay." I handed him back his keys. "Do you mind driving the both of us home?"

Jay nodded as he took the keys from my hands. We both climbed in the car and rode home without a single word. The moment we entered the house, I started packing my bags. I couldn't stay here another second. It's time for me to hit the road.

* * *

 **WELL, THAT COULD'VE BEEN WORSE. I MEAN, THEY COULD'VE YELLED AT EACH OTHER, JEN MAY END UP CRYING AND JUST DRIVE OFF IN JAY`S TRUCK, MAKING HIM WALK HOME IN THE RAIN OR SOMETHING. I'M JUST SAYING.**

 **WELL, I PASSED MY MATH TEST TODAY. SO HAPPY.**

 **I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW.**


	8. A Week Later

CHAPTER 7

A WEEK LATER

 **KAI`S POV:**

There was silence in the house. Nobody really said much unless it involved a conversation in the dining room. Jay hasn't come out of his room in nearly a week. Nya`s still trying to get over her breakup with Caleb. Once I heard about that, I made sure to punch him right in the face and tell him to get out. He's been gone at least a week. I never gave him the chance to explain himself, but he left for the Ninjago Islands and hasn't been heard from since. That didn't matter to me. I suppose Jay`s still trying to get over Jen's breakup. He won't come out of his room. Every time we'd try, he would always say that he was busy and to leave him alone. It was pretty much all we could do. After the past couple of days, we decided to just leave him alone and give him time.

Kitty and I were taking a day off from planning our wedding. Tomorrow would be another big day. Kitty had to take all the girls out to get them their bridesmaids dresses while I had to go and find my wedding tux. I will be honest. This whole thing is stressing me out. I'm not sure how much more of it I can take. It's all worth it in the end, though. Kitty and I will finally be married and the rest of our days will be filled with peace and happiness.

The front door of the house opened up, revealing a vet angry Monica and her tired mother, Lora. Monica must've gotten or something again, because she was yelling this time.

"I am never going to another one of Staci Johnson's birthday parties ever again," Monica yelled, "I can't stand being around her little spoiled friend Nikki James. It's suppose to be Staci`s party, but Nikki always finds a way to call the shots. She wants to make sure it's her party. She doesn't have the authority to push anyone around, including me. Look what she did to my favorite sundress. This is what Kitty got me for my birthday and I absolutely love it. Now it's destroyed."

"Now, darling, everything's going to be fine," Lora said.

"No, it's not, Mom. Do you know how many people at that party have phones and game systems? Almost everyone except me. Now they're all gonna post it online that states I was the clumsy one. Why does everyone have to be so rude to one another? Now my dress has a huge cake stain on it."

"Now, dear, don't you worry about that. I'll take it to the dry cleaners tomorrow."

"What are they gonna do, Mom? They don't know how to clean it. I'll just end up being a big stain in the end. Nobody knows how to do anything in this world."

"Sweetie, it's not the end of the world."

"Yes, it is, Mom. You just don't understand. Nobody does. You know what? I'm done talking to you. You can't help me at all."

"Darling, don't say certain things like that."

"I'll say whatever I want."

"Now you know good and well none of what you said is true. You can't say whatever you know."

"I never get to do anything in this house. That's it. I'm going up to my room and I'm never coming out." Monica started crying and ran upstairs.

"Monica!" Lora tried following her daughter, but she had already closed her bedroom door. "Oh, why must these things always happen?"

"What happened?" Kitty asked.

"Oh, some girl dropped her cake all over her dress and now she's making a big deal about it."

"What's been going on with her?" I asked, "She's acting kind of... moody lately."

"She's going through early stages of becoming a woman," Lora said, "Looks like she's already been hit with the puberty stick. "I'm starting to get tired of the way she's acting."

"Lora, could you come and help me with something?" Sensei Wu called out.

"I'll be right there." She looked at both of us. "I'll be back in just a moment." Lora walked upstairs.

It was just Kitty and I once again. I sighed. "Is life going to be the way Lora and Wu`s love is?"

"What are you talking about?" Kitty asked.

"Look at the way their love is. Their son just moved out, their daughter is starting certain stages of life and they're like grouchy parents. Is that the type of life we're gonna live?"

"I don't think so, Kai, but we'll work it out. I promise. You just have to keeping thinking about great times that will fill up our lives."

"You're right. I shouldn't be thinking about the negative vibes."

The phone rang in the living room. Since nobody else was in there except for Kitty, I decided to answer. The voice on the other end was familiar.

"Hello, is this the ninja residents?" Cyrus Borg asked.

"You're speaking to the fire ninja," I said.

"Oh, thank goodness, I was able to get one of you one the phone. Listen, Kai, I just got a message from the one and only president of Ninjago."

"The president?"

"Yes, Kai. He wanted me to speak with one of you about something. I can't remember which one of you it was suppose to be."

"Just tell me what it was and I'll spread the word to the other ninja."

"Well, alright. The president wants to meet with you all about some certain situation that's been happening for the past few days."

"Certain situations? Like what?"

"He wouldn't say. All he wants me to do is give the word to you. He would like for you to drive over to Mesco City in order to speak about those personal issues."

"Mesco City? The government city in all of Ninjago? Are you serious about this?"

"Yes, I am. Those curtains words came right of his mouth. I've talked to him plenty of times, so I'm not very excited about this. He did invite me to come along, though. Every mayor from every big city is invited to attend. He wants you all to come as his guests, though. His very important guests."

"He's inviting all of us as his guest? This is exciting, Cyrus. I've never heard news like this in all my life."

"Make sure to tell the other ninja about it. Oh, by the way, I just remembered who I was really suppose to tell this to. It was Sensei Wu. Do you mind getting him for me so I can tell him myself?"

"Of course. Give me a moment." I took my ear off the phone. "Sensei. Borg`s on the phone. He wants to speak to you."

"I'm coming down," Sensei Wu called out.

"Kai, what's going on?" Kitty asked.

"Hold on a second, Kitty," I said.

"I'm here," Sensei said, walking down the stairs.

"Something weird is going on, Sensei," Kitty said, "I think Kai`s was able to get all the information."

"We'll just see about that. Hand me the phone, Kai." I handed the phone to Sensei who pressed it on his ear and started speaking. "Hello, Cyrus Brog. This is Sensei Wu."

Kitty pulled me over to her. "Okay, Kai, what's going on? You're eavesdropping on somebody else's conversation."

"I wasn't eavesdropping," I said, "Cyrus just told me everything."

"What's going on, Kai? I really wanna know."

"We've been invited to go to Mesco City."

"Mesco City? The biggest government city in all of Ninjago. Who invited us there?"

"The one and only president of Ninjago."

"President Morris?"

"That's right."

"This is so exciting. Why is he inviting us there, though?"

"I don't know. Borg said something about certain situations."

"These situations better be good situations. We're going on our pre-honeymoon."

"Pre-honeymoon?"

"You go on a practice honeymoon before you go on the real one."

"Did you just make that up?"

"I may have. After all, that's what my parents did when they were engaged."

"I'll never understand your family."

"Thank you, Cyrus, for the opportunity," Sensei Wu said, "We would be happy to visit the president of Ninjago. We'll be there in a few days. See you then."

"So what do you say, Sensei?" I asked.

"Are we going?" Kitty asked, "Please say yes."

"Pack your bags, everyone," Sensei said, "We're going to Mesco City."

The best news I've heard all my life.

* * *

 **I DECIDED TO GIVE US A BIT OF A HAPPY CHAPTER. WELL, TWO BREAKUPS HAVE COME ALONG. WHO KNOWS WHAT'S IN STORE DOWN THE LINE.**

 **I TOOK THE LONGEST CHEMISTRY MATH TEST IN HISTORY TODAY. PRAY THAT I PASSED IT.**

 **WELL, I HOPE YOU ALL LOVED THIS CHAPTER.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW.**


	9. Mesco City

CHAPTER 8

MESCO CITY

 **KAI`S POV:**

Taking a plane to Mesco City was not what I had in mind. I was hoping that we could take the second Destiny`s Bounty, but Sensei said tat would bring us out a little too much. So we had to go through some of the longest lines ever and actually have to go through security just to get on one little plane. How ridiculous can this get. Not only did I have to leave my weapons behind, but I was a bit worried about going to Mesco City. I read an article in one that said the government city was usually not the best place to go. If anyone was ever invited there by the president himself, it would be complete chaos. I was hoping that it wouldn't be like that for us. We are the ninja. I was hoping that nothing goes wrong. Not only that, but this is my pre-honeymoon with Kitty as she likes to call it.

Unfortunately, I didn't get to sit next to Kitty during the plane ride. I got stuck with Cole, who started off the conversation about Carol, the love of his life. He told me that once they returned to Ninjago, he was finally going to propose to her. He did say that they would wait to prepare for everything after Kitty and I returned from our honeymoon. At times like this, I really didn't want to be involved in a wedding with anyone else. Cole thinks otherwise. I wonder how weddings are like with Carol and her family. Why am I thinking about that? I'm completely off topic.

Once the plane finally touched down, we walked inside the Mesco City airport. Once you entered inside, there was a large window that placed the entire city right in front of you. Kitty came up and stood next to me.

"The city looks even more beautiful than I imagined," Kitty said.

"You said it," I said, "I wish we could come here for our real honeymoon, but I promised you we would head out to your favorite place in the world. Have you told the others yet?"

"Not yet. I want our favorite honeymoon spot to be a surprise."

"Okay. Okay. I was just wondering."

"Hey, guys, check it out," Jay said, "We've been given our own private tour bus for the whole trip. We're actually going to tour the entire city."

"I think we get it, Jay," Kitty said, "Glad to see that you're that funny self again. I've been meaning to ask. Why are you still wearing your glasses?"

"I don't have any contacts and I'm blind as a bat without these."

"Well, you answered my question."

After Jay and Jen split up, it took Jay a week to finally understand that the changes were coming back to him. Now he's the older version of himself again. Although he still wears his glasses since he can hardly see anything without them. I will be honest, though. If Jen and Caleb had come along with us, we would actually have someone to help fix whatever needs fixing.

That didn't matter, though. It was time to get down to business. The tour bus actually came in handy. After a long day of touring the city, we finally found out where we were staying. At the capital house of Ninjago. How we were able to stay there will always remain a mystery to me, but we were here and this was our home until we finally returned to Ninjago City.

Kitty and I didn't have a room together. The least you could do is give us a room that had two separate beds. I had already promised Sensei that there would be no funny business, but he still didn't trust the words that came out of my mouth. I ended up getting a room all to myself. Well, I suppose it'll have to do.

I left to go to the bathroom before dinner. On my way over there, I bumped into Zane, making him hit the wall.

I helped him up. "Sorry about that."

"It's quite alright, Kai," Zane said, "I'll be fine."

"Were you in a hurry to get somewhere?"

"Yes, I was. Kai, do you promise not to tell this to anyone?"

"I suppose, but what do you want me not to tell anyone?"

"Don't tell anyone else this, but I believe that Pixal is still alive."

"Pixal is still alive? What are you talking about? I thought you said that she shut herself down after removing her heart."

"Yes, but I saw her. She's working as the head maid of the capital house."

"The head maid? Are you sure that you're talking about Pixal?"

"Yes, I am. I saw her. I'll prove it to you."

"I don't think you need to prove to me anything. I can kind of believe why Pixal`s still around."

"How?"

"Well, I'm pretty sure that someone found her during their travels and brought her all the way here. They programmed her heart back inside her and made her the head maid."

"This is serious, Kai. We need to get her out of here before we have to leave."

"First of all, I am being serious. Second of all, why should you care? Pixal shut herself down because she didn't think it would work out between the two of you. Those were her thoughts exactly. Aren't you happy with Zeah?"

"I must be truthful, Kai. I am happy with Zeah, but she won't be around for much longer."

"What are you talking about?"

"Zeah and her father are planning to move back to Blitzville soon. She wants me to move with them, but I'm not sure whether or not I want to. It's all going through my head to quickly. I'm not sure what to do."

"You can't move with them, Zane. You're a ninja. A hero of Ninjago. You need to tell Zeah that."

"I know. That's why I plan to end our love the moment we return to Ninjago City. It's all I can do."

"Why can't you just end it now?"

"It has to be planned out. It's the only way."

I sighed. "Whatever floats your boat."

"Thank you for listening, Kai. I must be off to dinner now."

"Alright. See you downstairs, Zane."

Once I made my way in and out of the bathroom, I saw Kitty walking down the hall. She looked to see me walk out of the bathroom and smiled, walking over to me.

She kissed me on the cheek. "So how's the pre-honeymoon going so far for you?"

"Pretty good," I said, "I just wish you and I could stick with each other at every moment of the time."

"I know."

"They could've just given us a room with two separate beds."

"True, but I can understand why Sensei doesn't trust us. He wants to wait until we're married to share a bedroom together. It's only for a month, Kai. I'm sure you can wait."

"I just love you too much to be separated from you for too long. After we're married, you no longer have to sleep with a stuff teddy bear. I'll be your giant stuff teddy bear if need be."

"I know, Kai. That's just tells me how strong your love is."

"At least you can sense it."

"I have a very strong sense of smell, Kai. Your hair still smells like milk chocolate."

"I figured you would say that. I request the chef to make us some cake for tonight."

"I'm actually in the mood for chocolate covered strawberries."

"You and you ways of knowing what mood you're in."

"You mean the ways of what eating mood I'm in."

"Same thing."

Kitty sighed. "I suppose."

"I figured something out today."

"So did I."

"You go first."

"No, you can go first."

"I insist that you go first."

"Okay. I figured out that Zeah is planning to break up with Zane."

"Really? I figured out that Zane is planning to break up with Zeah."

"They're both planning on breaking up with each other."

"Just like Nya and Caleb."

"This is getting ridiculous. Why is everyone breaking up? It's like the end of some kind of love triangle. Some I've never even seen before."

"I guess we'll never know. But on the bright side, though. Cole plans on proposing to Carol soon."

"That's great. At least there's one couple around here that still believes in the magic of love."

"Well, let's forget about all that. You ready to go eat dinner?"

"I certainly am."

We walked downstairs to the dining room, seeing an endless mountain of food. Let the relaxing begin.

* * *

 **I DON'T KNOW HOW A MOUNTAIN OF FOOD CAN BE RELAXING, BUT I'M SURE GLAD THAT THEY HAVE SOMETHING DELICIOUS. THAT'S THE BEST PART OF THE VACATION IS THE FOOD.**

 **WELL, THAT'S ALL I HAVE TO SAY.**

 **I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW.**


	10. Meet the President

CHAPTER 9

MEETING THE PRESIDENT

 **KAI`S POV:**

The sun blinded me as somebody had to come in and open the shutters. It turned out to be Sensei Wu. I placed a pillow over my head at first, but he removed it, saying that it was time to meet the president. I had completely forgot about it. I rushed out of bed and searched through my suitcases to find some nice clothes that I hope I didn't forget to pack. I found them in a bag to keep them from getting wrinkled. Once I showered and got dress, I went downstairs for breakfast. I will say that there are a bunch of choices to choose from. It's kind of like the school cafeteria giving you their choice of food. At least this food is better than that. I sat down to eat with Kitty sitting right next to me. At least we spend time with each other during the day.

I finally saw Pixal again on our way to the president`s office. She didn't see us, though. In fact, I don't even think she knows that we're here. I was going to tell Zane that, but I didn't feel lie ruining the moment. After all, Zeah was right next to him.

A security guard led us through the off of President Morris. It was pretty great. We only had about two presidents in our land. We were a monarchy before we were a democratic state.

We walked inside where a servant brought in tea. Through a different door came the president of Ninjago. President Morris himself. Being voted five different times into office, I think he's the best of the best. Although I didn't vote last time because I was in the exact age group.

President Morris tipped his hat. "Greetings, fellow ninja heroes of Ninjago. It's very wonderful to finally be meeting you all with my own two eyes."

"It's wonderful to meet you as well, President Morris," Sensei Wu said, "I am Sensei Wu."

"Pleased to meet you. Why don't we go ahead and introduce ourselves, shall we?"

"The name's Kai Smith.

"Cole Brookstone.

"Jay Walker. Please to be at your service."

"I am Zane Julien. It it wonderful to meet you."

"Nya Smith. Kai`s little sister."

"Kitty Armegon. Good to see you. By the way, I'm the future Mrs. Smith."

" _Me llamo_ Carol Dominez."

"I am Zeah Blitz."

"I'm Lloyd Garmadon. The golden ninja. I'm pretty sure you know that by now."

"I do recall meeting you, Mr. Lloyd," President Morris said, "Speaking of which, where is the mistress of light? I heard about her being in the land."

"Oh, she wasn't able to come. She got hurt a couple of months ago and her mother doesn't want the same thing happening again."

President Morris chuckled. "I understand perfectly. Well, now that the introductions are out of the way, let's discuss the real reason why we're here."

"Have you called us here on a mission?" Jay said.

"You could say that."

"Oh, I wonder what it could be."

"Pardon Jay here," Nya said, "He's just been through a bad breakup with his girlfriend."

"It wasn't a bad breakup," Jay said, "It did hurt my heart, but it wasn't all bad. Besides, yours was worst than mine."

"It's wasn't that bad."

"You took the vehicle and left Caleb behind in the rain. It was pretty bad."

"Guys, remember why we're here," I said.

"Yes, allow me to explain," President Morris said, "I will say that it is a sort of mission, but it involves everyone in Ninjago."

"What do you mean, President Morris?" Sensei Wu asked.

"For the last couple of weeks, we've been getting some word that every single evil villain leader has joined together and formed an alliance. It's been happening in a few nearby villages around Mesco City."

"Which villages are they?" Zane asked.

"Well, it's actually one village. Memtor Village, that is." President Morris removed himself from his seat and walked over the the map. "It's located in the south regions of the city."

"Why are they all gathering in that village?" I asked.

President Morris went back over to his desk and sat down. "The village isn't very populated, so that's why they meet over there."

"What kind of evil has sprung up over there?" Sensei asked.

"Allow me to show you some pictures."

A servant walked inside the room and placed a disc inside a disc player. He turned the television on and walked out of the room. When the video started playing, we saw some villains that were very familiar to us.

"Pythor!" I exclaimed.

"Tigree!"

"Smithee!"

"Nelson!"

"Aperia!"

"Here comes the worst of them all," President Morris said.

We looked to see the greatest of them all. Lloyd shouted this one out. "The Overlord!"

"Exactly."

"Why have they returned?" I asked.

"I wish I had an answer for you, but unfortunately, I don't," President Morris said, "That's why I brought you all here. I would like for you all to go into Memtor Village and spy out on them. Rumors in the village say that they may start a huge war with us."

"A war?" Jay said.

"Yes, Mr. Jay, a war. I'm pretty sure you know what that is."

"You want us to go into the village and figure out what they're up to?" Kitty asked.

"You're not going anywhere. Let the masters handle this one," I explained.

"You boys don't think that girls can do anything."

"I wasn't saying that."

"Guys, something's going on with the TV," Jay said.

"What is it?" Nya asked.

"Looks like the cable must've went out," Cole said.

"That's impossible," President Morris said, "The cable never goes out in this part of Ninjago. We have to have technology in order to communicate with the citizens of Ninjago."

"What's going on with this thing?"

"Looks like something must've chewed through the wires outside," Jay said.

"Perhaps you're right," President Morris said, "I'll have someone check it right away."

"It's not the cable, everyone," Lloyd said.

"It's not?"

"What is it, Lloyd? Do you sense something?" Sensei Wu asked.

"I do," Lloyd said, "Whoever you are, show yourself."

Evil laughter was heard from the screen. We all gasped. We heard a voice coming from all over the place. "Looks like you figured it all out. No need to come to our home. We will not be expecting you. We have relocated."

"Who are you and how much did you here?" President Morris asked angrily.

"We heard everything, but we weren't talking to you."

"Let us handle this, Presiden Morris," Lloyd said.

"If you think it'll help," President Morris said, walking back over to his desk.

Lloyd stared at the screen. "You heard everything, you say. What do you want from us?"

"I want revenge, Lloyd," the voice said.

"How do you know my name?"

"You don't remember me?"

The voice was familiar. Once Lloyd finally figured it out, he gasped. "The Overlord."

"Yes, Lloyd, it is me."

"What do you want from us?"

"As I said before, I want revenge. That's all I've ever wanted. That is why I have a proposal. Let us start a war. A war between good and evil."

"Never!"

"Fine. Then we shall destroy Ninjago."

"We accept," Sensei Wu said.

The Overlord chuckled. "Excellent. That was easier than I thought. Goodbye. See you on the battlefield." The television screen dark.

It was quiet in the room for a moment before the president spoke up. "A war has been declared on us."

* * *

 **NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

 **NOT WAR. ANYTHING BUT WAR. CAN'T WE JUST TALK THIS OUT. LET'S MAKE A PEACE TREATY LIKE WE DID WITH THE SERPENTINE AND THE SKELETONS. THE OVERLORD HAS TO BE SO DIFFICULT. HOW DID HE REVIVE AFTER MY FIRST STORY? I GUESS WE'LL NEVER KNOW.**

 **WELL, THAT CONCLUDES ME SPEAKING WITH EVERYONE.**

 **I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW.**


	11. Going Home Early

CHAPTER 10

GOING HOME EARLY

 **KAI`S POV:**

After our little meeting with the president, we immediately went downstairs to eat lunch. Afterwards, we decided that there was no reason to stay in Mesco City. Even Kitty didn't want to stick around, and this was suppose to be our pre-honeymoon. With nothing else to do ad no reason to remain here, we packed our bags and drove to the airport. It took longer for us to get back to Ninjago than it did for us to leave. None of us could even enjoy the in fight entertainment. Once the plane landed, we left the airport and went straight to the ultrasonic radar. The ride home was especially silent. Nobody bother to break the silence or say one word to lighten the mood. By the time we got home, everyone went up to their room and started unpacking everything.

I was placing clothes in my drawer when I heard a knock on my bedroom door. I though it was Kitty at first, but when I opened the door, it was Sensei Wu. He wasn't too happy about the news either. I understand why.

He walked into my room and sighed. "I know this is hard to understand."

"It is, Sensei," I said.

"I came in here to tell you that if the war can't be stopped, then you will have to-"

"Sorry, Sensei, but the answer is no. I'm not placing myself in a battle like my father did. He already had to fight in the Serpentine Wars. I'm not placing myself in any position to go off to war. What about the life that's going on with me right now?"

"Some things will have to wait. I know one of them."

"You can't be say what I think you're saying."

"Yes, Kai. I think it's best if you and Kitty reschedule your wedding date."

"Reschedule? I'm not doing that."

"Kai, you don't have a choice. You are a ninja, and a ninja must fight to protect the people."

"Then maybe I shouldn't have become a ninja at all."

"You don't have the authority to choose your an path in life. You cannot tell destiny what it should do."

"Well, maybe someone should."

Sensei sighed. "I don't get it, Kai. For he past two years, I thought being a hero meant that you would learn lessons in life and change you ways just a little bit. It seems that will never happen. I suppose the other are right. You are a hot head."

"Call me whatever you want. It's not gonna change things."

"Oh, well. I tried. Maybe next time."

"There's not gonna be a next time, Sensei. I've made up my mind. I'm not fighting in a war and I don't wanna hear anything else about it."

"Fine. Have it your way."

I heard footsteps walk down the hallway. I looked to see Kitty heading inside my room. She was surprised to see that I had company. "Hello, Sensei. Is this a bad time? I need to talk to Kai about something, but if you need more time with him, I'll come back later."

"No, it's fine, Kitty," Sensei said, "I was just saving." He turned his attention to me. "We will talk more later, Kai."

"There is nothing more to say, Sensei," I said, "I've made up my mind."

Sensei shrugged and walked out of the room. Kitty walking in, giving me a confused look. "What was all that about?"

"It was nothing," I said, "Sensei does whatever he can to try and make me mad."

"Oh. Well, I came in here to talk to you about something."

I walked over to her and placed her hands in mine. "I'm listening. What is it?"

"Kai, if there is a war and they ask you to join, would you?"

I sighed. "No, I wouldn't."

"You wouldn't?"

"Nope. I don't wanna hear anything else about it." I let go of her hands and walked back over to my bags.

Kitty placed her hands on her hips. "Oh, is that what you were talking to Sensei Wu about? You told him that you had no interest to be a part of the war. Why don't you want to go out ad fight for Ninjago? I'm just asking, if that's what you're wondering."

"My father fought in the Serpentine Wars. He told me that war would save scars on you that you didn't want. I believed him. To this day, I still don't have the heart to battle in any sort of war."

"You wouldn't even fight against the Overlord?"

"It's not that I fear him, because I don't. The Overlord is suppose to be Lloyd's fight."

"Are you kidding me? Lloyd's just a child. He can't fight that thing on his own."

"He did once. He was only sixteen when it happened."

Kitty sighed. "I still can't believe that Lloyd was ever grown before I came along and met you. The first moment I laid eyes on him, he was just a child. Now he's all grown up. I still can't believe it, though."

"Neither can I, but it happened."

Kitty grabbed my hand. "Come down to the living room, Kai. Maybe some time with everyone else will get your mind off things. I'm sure of it."

"Should we really be gathering around right now? I'm in the middle of unpacking right now."

"You can unpack later. Come on." Kitty started pulling me until I finally gave up and let her drag me to the living room. I looked around to see Nick sitting on the couch watching an episode of Fritz Donogan.

I rolled my eyes. "Where's everyone else?"

"I guess they all had to do something else."

I heard a knock at the door. I went to answer it, revealing Zelda standing in the doorway. "Hello, Kai. It's wonderful to see you. I was wondering if you knew where Lloyd was."

"I'm sure he's upstairs," I said, "What do you need him for?"

"I want to know everything about his time with meeting the president." She raced into the ran and ran upstairs.

I stared at Kitty with wide eyes. "Wow. Some people really put their noses in other people's business too much."

"I know," Kitty said, "I suppose it's just the way people are."

"Oh, well. Anyway, is there a reason why you brought me down here?"

"Well, it was suppose to help you get your mind off things, but it looks as though I failed."

"Well, there's a television down here. We might as well watch something."

Kitty tapped Nick`s shoulder. "Hey, little brother. Do you mind if Kai and I could watch TV? It'll only be for a little while."

"Sure thing. I was only watching a rerun." Nick handed his sister the remote. "I need to go and find Monica. I'm sure she's around here somewhere."

"Why do you need to find Monica?"

"I'm usually the only one that calms her down. When she hears news such as today, the moment she looks at me, a smile appears on her face. Well, don't watch any horror movies."

Kitty scoffed. "Why should he be telling me not to watch horror movies?"

"I guess we'll never know," I said, using the remote to flip the channels and find something good.

I placed my arm around Kitty as we found a movie where two people started kissing and a war suddenly happened around them. I turned the channel to find a calm soldiers talking to a trainee. A missile hit the tank, blowing everything up. I shook my head and turned the channel again. This time the channel had a commercial about a little girl who was counting flower petals. Somehow a man started counting down and a nuclear bomb blew up right in front of the young girl. I turned the television off.

"Are you okay, Kai?" Kitty asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I said, "I've decided that I don't feel like watching TV anymore."

"Well, do you want to go and cook dinner? I'm sure that will get your mind off things."

"I suppose."

I helped Kitty up off the couch. We heard footsteps descending from downstairs. We looked to see Zelda with Lloyd behind her. Her face was filled with fear. "I cannot believe what I just heard. Must a war start at this time of year."

"I'm afraid so, Zelda," Lloyd said, placing a hand on her shoulder.

She buried her face in Lloyd's chest. "I don't want you to have to go off. I've never been more scared of anything than I am right now."

"Don't worry. We'll figure something out."

I couldn't stand hearing the word 'war' anymore. I went inside the kitchen and started searching for dinner. If cooking will get things off my mind, then I'll do whatever it takes. Just keep me away from the battle.

* * *

 **THIS WORRIES KAI MORE TAN ANYONE ELSE. HE CAN'T RISK PUTTING HIMSELF IN ONE OF THE GREATEST WARS NINJAGO MAY HAVE TO FACE. HE HAS THE SAME IDEA AS ME. HE WISHES THAT EVERYONE SHOULD JUST MAKE PEACE.**

 **WELL, THAT'S ALL I HAVE TO SAY.**

 **I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED READING THIS CHAPTER.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW.**


	12. News About The Upcoming War

CHAPTER 11

NEWS ABOUT THE UPCOMING WAR

 **KAI`S POV:**

Last night felt cruel and miserable. I had the worst nightmare of all times. I dreamt that I was in war, taking down as many bad guys as I possibly good. I was taken down by one of them. Just when I thought things couldn't possibly get any worse, it did. The Overlord took care of me. He finished me right on the spot. I could already see the tears pouring down like rain from Kitty's eyes. I woke up in a heartbeat. My forehead was dripping with sweat. I knew that it was all a dream, but what if it became real? What if it became a reality and that really could happen to me? I have never feared anything like this in my life. Why was I so scared of going to war? My father went to war and it had no effect on him. I just have to make him proud. That's all I can do.

The next day felt like a pain. Not only did I have a pounding headache, but everyone else was sore, too. The president was coming to Ninjago City this afternoon to spread the news about the war. Sensei told us that it would be a good idea not to go. We already know what's going on. Now it's the citizens turn to receive word about it.

It really worried me that so many people would even think about putting their names down just to fight for our freedom and they have no idea what they're getting themselves into. Some of those people will have families to take care of, but I'm sure that going to war is a lot better than staying at home and doing nothing but going to work everyday. That's a lot better than being out on the battlefield.

I didn't see Kitty at breakfast so I went up to her room and brought her plate of waffles. She was on the phone when I walked up to the door. "I just don't think that date is a good idea right now. I think it's best to reschedule for another time." She paused for a moment. "No, I haven't thought up of a different time. I'll let you know about it. Don't worry. My fiancee and I are definitely planning to get married." I get what she was doing. She was rescheduling our wedding date. I guess since she thought I was going to war, she had to go through all this trouble just to reschedule. I heard her voice from the door. "I'll talk to my fiancee about it. Thank you fir your time. Goodbye." Kitty hung up the phone and placed her hands on her hips. "I know you're out there, Kai. Come on in."

I created the door opened. "Morning, Kitty. Zane made waffles this morning."

"I can see that. Although, you're a good cook, too." I handed her the plate, but she kept looking at me. "Why we're you listening to my phone conversation?"

"No reason. I just heard you talking up here and wanted to know who it was."

"If you wanted to know who it was, then why didn't you come inside?"

"I don't know."

"Typical, Kai. Typical. Sometimes you can lie your way through things."

"Well, lying can be a good thing sometimes." I sat down on Kitty's bed. "Kitty, I've been thinking about something."

"What is it?"

"I've decided that I'm not joining the war. I don't think it's a good idea."

"Kai, I don't want you to have to think I'm stopping you because I'm not. If you want to join, go ahead. It's to save everyone in Ninjago. It's to bring back the light."

I sighed. "That's not why I'm not wanting to join."

"Well, what is it?"

I balled my hands into fist. "I think that going to war is a bad experience. It seems as though everybody is forcing me to join."

"Nobody is forcing you to join. I didn't say that you had to go. I just thought that you were thinking about going yourself."

"Well, I've decided not to."

"I'll go with whatever you decide, Kai. I only rescheduled our wedding because there are so many people out there who are planning to join the war and they'll need our help. Listen, if you want to join the war, you can. If you don't want to, then you don't have to. Nobody is forcing you to do anything that you don't wanna do. Am I being clear on that?"

I closed my eyes, opening them back up to see the beautiful features of my wonderful fiancee. "You're clear. I get what you're saying."

"That's my fire ninja."

"Did you just say that you're refusing to go to war?" I heard somebody eavesdropping on mine and Kitty's conversation. I looked out the door to see Lloyd. His cheeks were bright red from embarrassment. "I didn't say anything. I'm not even here."

"Lloyd, what are you doing?" I asked.

"Nothing. I was just walking by when I heard you saying something about not wanting to go to war."

"Okay, fine. I don't want to join the war. Should that really be a big deal?"

"Yes. You're a ninja. That means you have to join the war."

"Who says I should?"

"Everybody in Ninjago."

"Oh, really? Well, I don't hear them chanting my name."

"I can. In my heart. Face it, Kai. Sensei plans to come along with us to war. I'm pretty sure he would want you to join. Wherever we go, he goes."

"What? Do you plan to go to war?"

"Yes, I do."

"I'm pretty sure Zelda`s upset about the whole thing."

"She's scared to think of me going to war, but we talk about it. She understands that since I'm the golden ninja, it's my responsibility to help fight evil. She knows what I have to do and she's willing to accept the fact that I should go out and do what's right. I suppose Kitty is begging you not to go to war."

"No, I'm telling myself not to go."

"So Kitty doesn't mind you going to war?"

"No, she doesn't. I already told her I wasn't doing it. There's no changing my mind."

"You have to join sooner or later."

"No, I don't."

"Yes, you do."

"No, I don't." I slammed my fist into the wall, creating a giant hole. I chuckled nervously. "If Sensei asked, tell him I got mad."

"That's exactly what just happened."

"You can't change my mind, Lloyd. There's no way I'm placing my feet on the battlefield."

Lloyd sighed. "Fine. Do what you want."

I shook my head while watching Lloyd head back downstairs. I went back into Kitty's room. She had a look of anger on her face. "I don't get it, Kai. Your friends believe that you're showing weakness. I know good and well that you're showing your strength on the inside."

"Who cares about strength?"

"I care. Listen, Kai, if you did go to war, I would be scared straight out of my skin, but I know that you're only doing it to protect the country that you love. No matter how many times I cry, I know that you're doing what's right. At least take a little more time to think about this."

"A little time. I've already thought about it."

"Think about it in a different way. Just keep your mind opened up about it. Deep down inside, I know you wanna fight. I really do."

I took a deep breath and looked at her. "Alright, I'll think about. I'll only do it for you, though."

"That's all I ask of you to do."

Kitty and I had a long, passionate kiss. We kissed for so long that we feel on top of Kitty's bed. We broke our lips apart and laughed. It was good to feel a little bit of happiness every once and a while. We heard the door creak open. It was Sensei Wu. We both gave him nervous glances.

"What did we talk about, Kai?" Sensei Wu asked.

"Uh, don't play around," I guessed.

"No. I said not to be in a bed. No matter if it's just a simple kiss." He bonked me on the head with his staff. "You are not married yet."

"Come on, Sensei, we're engaged," Kitty said, "It's okay to have a nice kiss without anyone around."

"I think it's best to take a paused on thing. The president is on television."

"Already?"

"How did he get here so fast?" I asked.

We went downstairs to see that the TV was up and running in the living room. Everyone was gathered around. I looked to see that everyone in the city were at city hall to hear the president`s speech. Applauses could be heard from the crowd as President Morris step out from the side of the stage. He stood at the podium, making the microphone create a loud noise for everyone to quiet down.

He cleared his throat. "Citizens of Ninjago. I, President Morris, have an announcement that I'd like to make. Usually, I come on the verge of good news, but this time, I have bad news to share. I was just recently told by the greatest villain of all time, the Overlord, that he's decided to have a battle between good and evil. A war has been declared on us."

* * *

 **LOOKS LIKE THE PRESIDENT HAS TOLD THE CITIZENS THAT WAR HAS BEEN DECLARED. KAI STILL THINKS THAT GOING TO WAR IS A TERRIBLE IDEA. DOES HE HAVE A CHOICE WHETHER OR NOT TO GO? IF YOU ASK ME, THEY SHOULD'VE STILL SIGNED A PEACE TREATY. OR MADE ONE, TO BE EXACT.**

 **WELL, THAT'S ALL I'VE GOTTA SAY.**

 **I HOPE YOU ALL LOVED THIS CHAPTER.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW.**


	13. A Ruckus in The City

CHAPTER 12

A RUCKUS IN THE CITY

 **KAI`S POV:**

After the president had finished his speech, the whole city went into sudden chaos. Everyone started going nuts. Borg finally went up to the podium and announced that he was having an emergency meeting at city hall and everyone was authorized to come if they wanted to have at chance to keep themselves and their families safe. Having no choice but to listen, we all gathered in the bus and made our way into Ninjago City. Everyone was making their way to city hall, so traffic was horrible. It took us almost an hour to get there. By the time we arrived in the parking lot, there was nowhere to park. We had to drive out and park in an alley close to the building. This is the worst thing I've ever had to encounter. I was just glad that we made it.

All the seats were taken so we had to stand. I'm not sure why, but Sensei always prefers to sit down on the floor. I've never understood that. I guess he was more comfortable there than anywhere else. The sound of a microphone blasted all around the place. It scared the living daylights out of everyone, including me. We all looked to see Borg at the podium. His hair was a mess and I'm pretty sure what he had to say was not gonna be good.

"Attention citizens of Ninjago City," Borg said, "There's no reason to be alarmed. I understand that everyone here is scared and upset, but there's no reason to panic and start a riot."

"What are we supposed to do?" a random guy asked, "We can't just sit here and do nothing. You've gotta have some kind of plan, Borg."

"What should we do?" somebody else asked.

"Should we evacuate the city?"

"We must protect the children!"

"Who should go to war?"

"Everyone, please settle down," Borg said, "All questions will be answered, but there are things to be said. I called this emergency meeting because what we're dealing with is a battle between good and evil. It's the most horrifying war anyone can even think of. This is why I proposed a plan in case anything like this were to happen."

"Will it work?" somebody shouted.

"I'm sure that it will," Borg said.

"Borg, wait," I said, "Don't tell anyone your plan. I have a way to make sure this war never happens."

"You do? How?"

"Uh,... Kai, what are you doing?" Kitty asked.

"Trust me, Kitty," I said, "I know how to stop this war."

Kitty placed her eyes on the crowd. "Everyone, please ignore my fiancee here. He has no idea what he's doing."

"Hey, lady, give him a chance to speak," a random guy shouted.

"Don't let him get the best of you," some girl stated.

"You guys are getting married?"

"Is there a reason why we're shouting random things to people?"

"I'd like to know that myself," Kitty said.

"Kai, even though you would have a way to prevent this war, there isn't one," Borg said, "We just have to accept our fate."

"Accept our fate? Borg, you can't say that to anyone here. I'm pretty sure nobody else wants a war."

"Why wouldn't you want a war? Do you not plan to protect your own country? You are a ninja, aren't you?"

Everyone stared at me with anger in their eyes. Why did Borg have to say that out loud. I sighed. "Yes, I am a ninja."

"That's what I though. Now allow me to explain what I was gonna say before. There is no way to stop this war from happening. It's almost impossible to change an evil villain`s mind."

"Hey, shouldn't we give that guy a chance to speak his own words?" someone random shouted.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure what he has to say is helpful, too."

"Come on, give the guy a chance to speak."

"Let him talk."

"Everyone, listen to me," I shouted, "I didn't have anything to say. I just want this war to never happen. I fear something may happen if we all even think about going to war."

"What do you think might happen, Kai?" Kitty asked, "I'm sure you have something you need to say so go ahead and say it. I won't stop you this time." Kitty raised my arm up in the air. "My fiancee here would like to speak. Let him up on the stage."

"I'm sorry, but these plans are important," Borg said, "His speech can wait until later."

"Come on, let the man speak," someone from the crowd shouted.

"I'm sure what he has to say is more important than what you have to say."

"Give him a chance. Everyone needs a chance."

"Listen to the citizens of Ninjago."

"Alright, alright, settle down, everyone," Borg said, "It seems as though you all want a certain person to speak for all of you. I'll let Kai speak. Come on up, Kai. You have five minutes. No one is to ask any questions. I'd like for him to finish this up."

I walked up to the stage and stood behind the podium. I glanced at the entire crowd. I've never spoken in front of a huge crowd before, but if I want my voice to be heard, I suppose this is my way of doing it. "Citizens of Ninjago, I would like to speak to you all about a certain matter that will open your ears if you don't really enjoy listening. If we were to go to war, it would be chaos. Where would we take our children? What would we do with the people that won't be able to enter the battle? We need to think about those people first before we let anyone go off to battle. What about the people who don't want to go to war? What should they do while this war is happening? If only there was a way to stop this war, but it seems nobody can change the Overlords mind. I suppose I can't. Even though I am a ninja, there's just no way I can go face to face in a war. I just can't. You all will have to fight without the fire ninja." I stepped off the stage, hearing random people shouting at me.

"What's the matter with you?"

"You're the fire master. You have to join the war."

"Don't you care about Ninjago?"

"He must not. I think he's an outcast who was destined to become a ninja."

"We need to figure out something for him to go out to war."

"There are people that want to go out to serve their country."

"If we have to fight, then so does he."

Borg placed himself back on the stage. "Everyone, please calm down. It seems that Kai has had his chance to speak. If you have any question for him, please ask him after the emergency assembly. It's time for me to go over the planning. If we don't, it'll be too late."

I had no reason to even think about hearing what anyone else had to say. I ran out of the assembly room. I thought I heard somebody follow me, but I suppose it was just my imagination. It's a shame how some people's minds just change all of a sudden. I don't get why that is. All my thoughts led me outside to where the car is. I knew somebody had to be following me. I looked to see a shadow in the distance. I sighed, leaning against the car.

"I know it's you, Kitty," I said, "Just come on out."

Kitty came out from hiding and walked over to me. "Are you okay, Kai?"

"I guess so. I don't know. You can kind of tell whether or not I'm being hot headed or not."

"I'm sorry, Kai. You shouldn't be telling people that kind of stuff, though. It just makes others think that you don't care about your country."

"I care about Ninjago. I just hate going to war."

"I know you don't like this, Kai, but war is all the Overlord has on his mind. You can't just change his mind."

"I wish I could."

"Well, you can't. Believe me, I wish there was a way to prevent this war, too, but that's how some people think that conflicts should be solved."

I sighed. "You shouldn't be out here talking to me. I bet you'd rather be with someone who's brave and stronger than I am. Why don't you try dating Dareth?"

"I would rather fall into a pit of lava than date that guy. I love you, Kai. I feel as though being engaged is the best thing that's ever happened to us."

"I love you, too, Kitty." I shut my eyes. "What would you rather me do? Go to war or stay behind and watch every one I know perish?"

"Why do you think everyone is going to perish?"

"What do you think happens in a war? More than half the people survive when stuff like this happens. That's one of the reasons I refuse to go out."

"You're scared I might lose you?"

"Yes. I love you too much to let you go. I know you feel the same way."

Kitty was on the verge of tears. "Oh, Kai."

Instead of listening to somebody else, we kissed in the alley. It was a long, passionate kiss. I love Kitty more than anything else at that moment. I never want anything to happen to either of us.

* * *

 **YEP. KAI IS SCARED OF KITTY LOSING HIM. HE DOESN'T WANT ANYTHING TO HAPPEN TO HER IF SOMETHING HAPPENED TO HIM. THIS IS ALL GETTING SO CONFUSING. I THINK THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE ABOUT A DIFFERENT COUPLE.**

 **WELL, I BETTER GET GOING NOW.**

 **I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW.**


	14. Carols Thoughts

CHAPTER 13

CAROL`S THOUGHTS

 **CAROL`S POV:**

Okay, I've been through crazy days, but I've never been through days such as this one. How did I feel about this war happening? Horrible. I just can't describe it any other way. The way I see it is for many people to lose their lives and for family members cry tears of sorrow when the time for them them to go has come. The moment I got home after the emergency assembly in town, I went straight to my room and started crying. This was starting to affecting me more than anything. Not a lot of things have ever affected me before. I was afraid of the war happening, but I was mostly afraid of Cole going to war. This made the tears flow even faster. I wanted more than anything to stop this war. I would do anything to save Cole's life.

The door to my room opened, revealing Cole walking in. "Carol, are you alright?"

I looked at him with my tear stained face. "No, not really."

"You're afraid, aren't you?"

"Yes." I placed my face back down on the pillow.

I felt Cole sit next to me on my bed, rubbing my back. "I know it's hard, Carol, but we can work this out."

"How? There's no way we can."

"There's always a way. If you told my mother that there wasn't a way, she would say that there's always a way."

I lifted my head from the pillow. "Are you sure?"

"I'm always sure."

I sat up and placed my head on his shoulder. He put his hand gently on my cheek. "I don't want this war to happen, Cole. I don't want anyone to lose the people they love. I don't want to lose you. Kai`s right. This war shouldn't have to happen."

"Listen. Kai doesn't want a war to happen because he's afraid."

"Afraid?"

"Yeah. He doesn't want Kitty to lose him. I'm sure Kitty feels the same way, but she wouldn't mind Kai going to war. It's to fight for the freedom of his country."

"Have you thought about it?"

"I have. If I have to go to war, then I'll do what I must."

I buried my head in his chest. "I don't wanna lose you. I love you too much to let you go. If something we're to happen to you, I don't know what I'd do or where I'd go or anything. I'd be lonely for the rest of my life. You're the only person I care about."

"I feel the same way. I've known you felt that way for me, Carol."

"Promise me that you'll come home when it's all over."

"I can promise, but I can't guarantee that I will."

"Don't say it like that. Of course you'll come home."

"It's according to what the Great Sensei wants me to do. I can't just go to war and expect to come back."

"If you believe that you can win the war, you'll come back to me. Good always wins, right?"

"Of course, but that still doesn't tell whether or not I'll come home."

"You're not promising me anything."

"Who said that we had to make a promise about all this?"

"I did."

"I know, but there's another way to predict whether or not I can come home."

"Don't say the Great Sensei. You already said that the first time."

"Not the Great Sensei. It's according to how well I fight."

"You're a great fighter."

"I know, but is it experienced enough for me to go to war or not."

"What does experience have to do with anything?"

"It has to do with a lot of things."

"I don't think that it has to do with anything."

Cole kissed the top of my head. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

"I promise that I'll do whatever I can to come home."

"Please do your best."

"I will."

I sighed. "Cole, I love you with all my heart and I really don't want to replace you with anything else or anyone else. I want to stick with you."

"I know you do."

"I want our to always be there the best you can."

"Of course I'll always be there."

"My whole future seems to want to involve you in it and I'll make sure that it happens."

"I know you will."

"I want it to be the greatest and maybe you and I will bring many treasures in the world together."

"I believe that we can, too."

"You seem to be agreeing with everything I'm saying, huh?"

"Of course. Why wouldn't I? I'm your boyfriend, aren't I?"

"Of course you are."

"What if I became something more?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about this." Cole removed something out of his pocket and showed it to me. It was a tiny little black box. "There's something I want to tell you, Carol."

"What is it, Cole?"

"Carol, I love you with all my heart. You and I can't stand to be away from each other and it seems that this may be our way to do it. Carol, will you marry me?"

With tears in my eyes, I wrapped Cole in my arms and embraced him. "Yes, Cole. I will marry you."

"Carol, I just wanna say that you've made me the happiest man this world has to offer."

"You've made me the luckiest gal this world has to offer. There's nothing that can change that."

"I know. I'll make sure that your days are as lucky as they can be."

"I love you, Cole. With all my heart, I want you to cone home with safe bones and a warm heart."

"I want you to be by my side no matter where I am. I think getting married will be the greatest thing that will ever happen to us. I know it deep in my heart."

"I do, too."

"Carol, what will you do when I head off to war?"

"I don't know. I haven't really thought that far ahead. I think maybe I could help send food off to the soldiers. I really don't know what I'll do."

"Well, whatever you do, I'm sure it'll be the greatest thing that you've ever thought of."

"Oh, Cole, you're just saying that."

"No, it's true. I'm sure it'll be great."

"My heart is beating right here inside me."

"Is it all thanks to me?"

"It's all thanks to you."

I leaned my head to Cole and kissed him with one of the most passionate kisses we've ever had. He was made my fiancee. Soon, I would be his wife. Soon. It would happen.

* * *

 **OH, MY GOSH. COLE ASKED CAROL TO MARRY HIM. OH, THIS IS SO EXCITING. ALSO UNEXPECTING, IF YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN. I'M SURE IT MADE CAROL FEEL A BIT BETTER. WELL, I'M SURE A PROMISE LIKE THAT WILL HELP COLE COME BACK HOME SAFE FROM WAR.**

 **I HAVE A COUPLE OF ANNOUNCEMENTS TO MAKE. FIRST OFF, I FOUND OUT THAT I HAVE AN A+ IN MY MATH CLASS OVERALL. SECOND, I HAVE A POLL ON MY PROFILE ABOUT WHICH STORY I SHOULD WRITE NEXT AFTER I FINISH THIS SERIES. THE MOST VOTES WILL BE THE STORY THAT WILL BE WRITTEN.**

 **WELL, THAT'S ALL FOR ME.**

 **I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW.**


	15. What About Zane and Zeah?

CHAPTER 14

WHAT ABOUT ZANE AND ZEAH?

 **ZANE`S POV:**

A lot has been going on, especially for me. First off, I feel as though this war will affect me worse than anyone else. Second, something has been going on with Zeah and I. I'm not sure what it is between the two of us. She doesn't seem to talk to me much anymore. In fact, we don't seem to go out much these days, but today she asked me to take her out to dinner. Being the kind gentleman I am, I highly accepted the invitation and took her out. After all, this would give us the chance to finally talk about things. After getting dressed and waking with Zeah hand in hand, the both of us walked out the door and headed out to the restaurant. The car ride was silent, but our time at the restaurant wasn't. Little did I know that she took me to the best restaurant at the worst time.

I highly remember that most people that want to come here have no money to pay for it. Zeah knows that, but why would she bring me here? It was very confusing. I didn't see there be a reason why the two of us had to go out tonight, especially since she's the one that's been avoiding me. If you ask me, I shouldn't be having to pay for her dinner. I shouldn't have to pay for my own meal.

The restaurant was dimly littler. I was hoping they would bring in some more light to settle the mood, but it seems everyone was feeling upset about the war and all. I don't get how everyone had that feeling. I had that feeling, but why should other people. Especially the children. I'm pretty sure they have no idea what's going on.

Zeah placed her hand on mine. "Are you enjoying you time with me, Zane?"

"I suppose, but I'm not sure why I'm here," I said.

"I guess you're wondering why I brought you. I will say that it's not happy news, but it isn't sad news, either. Well, it isn't to me, but I'm not sure about you."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I did tell you before that my father and I are planning to move back home, right?"

"Yes, and I've been thinking about that."

"What are your thoughts?"

"I've decided that I... can't come with you."

"You can't. Why not?"

"Believe me Zeah, I want yo come with you, but I can't. I am a ninja. My place is here. I must remain with my brothers."

"Oh, I understand."

"I am sorry if I have broken your heart."

"No, you're fine. I suppose it was a mistake taking you out tonight."

"Nothing is a mistake when I'm around you."

"I know, Zane."

"I care about you, Zeah. I really do, but I can't come with you. As the ninja of ice, I must stay here. Ninjago City is where I belong."

"I know. Blitzville Village is where I belong. That's why I need to go home."

"Is it because of the war?"

"Not really. My father has been planning to move home for the last few months."

"Few months? Why didn't you say anything about it?"

"I suppose that I couldn't get the words out right. To be honest, I didn't know about it until a couple of weeks ago. My father has a way of telling me things at late notice."

"I see."

"He told me that we must move back home tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?"

"Yes. I must return with him."

"I have wanted to ask you this. Does your father trust me?"

"I will say that there are times when he does and times when he doesn't. Sometimes you can't really tell."

"I usually can't considering that I don't see him around all the time."

"My father can become busy, but he always makes sure to spend some time with me."

"What about you spending time with me?"

"I care about my father. I also care about you."

"You can care about both of us, but which would you rather spend more time with?"

"Why should I compete between the two of you? You may be my boyfriend, but my father will always remain my father. He created me. I was made to care for those who cannot take care of themselves."

"Well, I was chosen to protect those who cannot protect themselves?"

"Created or chosen?"

"Both."

"I don't believe it."

"I don't really care what you believe anymore."

"Zane, why are you acting like this? This isn't like you."

"Zeah, let me just say this. I think that we... should break up."

"Break up?"

"Yes. You heard me correctly."

"I cannot believe this. Why would you want to break up with me? I thought our live was stronger than Nya and Caleb`s or Jay and Jen's."

"Well, it's not."

"Oh, you're just like every man out there. You only care about yourself."

"No, thats not why I'm breaking up with you."

"Why are you breaking up with me? What did I do wrong? Tell me what I did."

"You did nothing. I believe an old lover of mine has returned."

"An old lover?"

"Yes. She was the girl I told you about when we first met."

"Pixal? How we're you able to find her?"

"I saw her at the capital house in Mesco City. She works as the head maid for the president."

"I wonder how she was created back to the way she was before. You better not be joking around with me."

"I'm not."

"I feel as though you are lying to me. I never saw her at the capital house when we were there. I hope you weren't imagining her."

"I wasn't. She was there. I saw her with my own two robotic eyes."

"Two robotic eyes. I hear that from you all the time."

"Of course you do. I am a robot, are I not?"

"I suppose, but so am I. I don't say it like you do."

"That's because you don't know how to joke around like I do. I at least have a sense of humor."

"Oh, so you are saying that I don't have a sense of humor. Is that why you're breaking up with me?"

"No, that's not the reason."

"I don't believe you."

"Zeah, please don't believe what I said before."

"It looks as though I already do." Zeah got up and left the table.

I followed after her. "Zeah, please don't do this. I understand that you're upset."

"No, you don't."

"Yes, I do."

"No, I don't. Now give me the keys so I can take myself home."

"Why should you take yourself home? I was the one that drove us here."

"I was the one that invited you here. I'm taking the keys and going home by myself. I don't care what becomes of you "

"You don't. I suppose you have no care in the world about anything but you and your father. I cannot wait for you to go home."

"Oh, you can't, huh?"

"Yes, I can't wait."

"Fine. I guess I'll just go home by myself."

"How are you going to get there?"

"Give me the keys to the car."

"I don't trust you with them."

"Fine. I'll just take a taxi home."

"Zeah, don't do this."

"I've made up my mind. Goodbye, Zane."

Zeah wandered away from me, hailing for a taxi to come and pick her up. I could hear her sobbing from almost a mile away. I sighed, climbing into the car and making my way home. I know I will pay for what happened, but it doesn't matter. Zeah and I are over.

* * *

 **WELL, IT'S OVER WITH ZANE AND ZEAH. WHO KNOWS? MAYBE ZANE WILL THINK ABOUT GOING TO PIXAL AND TALK THINGS THROUGH. I BET THAT WILL HELP.**

 **WELL, TOMORROW IS STILL A SCHOOL DAY, BUT I'M GONNA TRY AND RELAX A LITTLE.**

 **I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW.**


	16. Enrollment Day

CHAPTER 15

ENROLLMENT DAY

 **KAI`S POV:**

I don't know what happened to make this day become as strange as it should be. All I did was wake up and got dressed for the day. It shouldn't of been that hard. I get up at the normal time I usually do. I went to take a shower without any distractions by someone taking a video camera in there and trying to tape me. I fixed up my spikes without anyone having to yell my name because they need my help. I changed into some regular day time clothes because there was nothing to fight and there was nothing to do. I had plans to take Kitty out for the day. I walked downstairs to have breakfast because it was Zane`s turn to cook, but this time, it wasn't Zane cooking. It was Sensei Wu. At first I thought it was kind of him to make breakfast even though he didn't have to. That's when I figured out that all of it was a trap. All of it.

I was just sitting there calmly eating when he had to say something about the one thing I didn't wanna hear. He stood up at the head of the table and said, "Everyone, I have an announcement to make. The president is asking for the people of Ninjago to arrive at their local town's meeting hall today to enroll in the war. I'm sure each and every one of you will take that opportunity. I'm hoping Kai will, too."

Once he called my name out, I smacked my hands down on the table and walked out of the room. All I wanted was a calm relaxing day to not think about the war, but it seems I can't have one. Even my own Sesei is forcing me to be in the war. Why does everyone want me in the war so badly?

I heard my door creak open. Kitty stood in the doorway and walked into my room. "Kai, don't let Sensei get to you."

"I'm not letting anybody get to me," I said.

"Yes, you are. You just walked out of the room and had only one thought in your mind. Somebody is making you go to war. Nobody is making you do anything, Kai. You just think that. People are encouraging you to join the war. Everyone's joining because they want to serve this beloved country. So should you. I'm not making you do anything and neither are the others."

"Good. I don't have to sign up then."

"Now, I didn't say that."

"I know exactly what you're saying, Kitty. You want me to serve my country and all that. There's a reason I don't want to go to war. I don't want to join my father yet. I had plans for my whole life. I had plans with you."

"I know, Kai, but wouldn't this war give you something to talk about. Wouldn't you want to talk about with relatives that yo still have? Grandparents? Your own children? Your grandchildren?"

"Is there a reason why I should?"

"Kai, I'm really getting sick of this. I'm tired of you acting lie a baby when I know good and well that deep inside that heart of yours is a man that truly wants to defeat evil. What happen to the master of fire I once knew?"

I sighed. "I don't know. Maybe the hero died inside me because there are just some things you have to sacrifice in order to be with the one you love."

"You wanna give up being a hero to be with me?"

"Yes. I want you to know the real me. Not the one that's a hero."

"Kai, it doesn't matter if you're a hero or just some normal person. I'll always love you, no matter what."

"I know, but if I'm gone, you'll have nobody to marry."

"I know, Kai, but I'll always be married to you in my heart. I'll never be with anyone else but you. You're the only person in this world I care about."

"I feel the same way about you."

Kitty sighed. "I just wish we could still get married at our regular date."

"You know what, Kitty? Let's get married this Saturday."

"This Saturday? But there's still a few more things to plan. I as gonna call and cancel the order on the wedding cake and I was planning to put my wedding dress up for the time being and-"

"Don't worry about all that. I want us to go ahead and be married before this war ever happened."

"But don't you remember? Cole and Carol are planning to get married the weekend after the upcoming one."

"Well, two marriages on two different weekends. I don't see a problem with that."

"This is all too real, Kai. Are you sure that you want us to get married so soon?"

"I wouldn't have it any other way." I kissed her fully on the lips. She did the same. We've only been dating for a year and now we plan to get married so early in time. It's crazy, but I think it'll work. Our lips cane apart as we looked at each other. "I love you, Kitty."

"I love you, too, Kai."

"What am I gonna do?"

"What do you mean?"

"How am I suppose to tell the others that I've decided not to go yo war? I'd rather be with you."

"Okay, Kai, here me out. What if I became a nurse?"

"A nurse?"

"A war nurse. I can help the people that are injured and that way you and I can stay close together."

"I don't see how that's a bad idea."

"You see, Kai. Things really can work out for the better."

"That doesn't mean I'll officially join the war."

"Come on, Kai. Don't do it because you're being made to. If you won't do it for anyone else, do it for me."

"Are you sure that you don't mind me going to war?"

"I don't mind at all."

"Let me be clear and I'm only making sure. Are you absolutely, positively sure that I should enter the war?"

"I am absolutely, positively sure that you should enter the war."

"Okay, but there's one more thing."

"What?"

"Kiss me to prove that I should go."

"How long should it be?"

"Let's say about twenty seconds."

"Wow. The longest kiss we've ever had lasted only fifteen seconds."

"Well, it's about to get longer from here. Kiss me, baby."

We gave each other a long, heartwarming kiss. My arms were around Kitty's back while hers were around my neck. Once we let go, her smile was out of this world. "Did that convince you?"

"I will say that it did. Okay, I enroll."

"Will you really do it?"

"Will you come with me to make sure I do it?"

"Of course I will. Why wouldn't I?"

"Okay. Let's get going."

Kitty went to her room and grabbed her purse. We went downstairs and were just about to leave the house before Sensei Wu stopped us. "Where are you two going?"

"We were just going out," Kitty said.

"I'm signing up for the war," I said.

"Oh, I'm glad to hear that, Kai," Sensei said, "You've finally come to your senses."

"I guess my thoughts just told me to head out to war."

"Well, I'll be happy to let you know that enrollment day as been cancelled."

"What do you mean?" Kitty asked.

"The war has been postponed for the next six months," Sensei said, "There's no reason to worry. This gives the people enough time to prepare."

"What about the people that want to enroll?" I asked.

"I'll make sure that people sign up six weeks before."

"You'll make sure?" Kitty said.

"Are you one of the generals?" I asked.

"Not only am I one of the generals, but my brother and I are leading the whole army," Sensei said.

"You and Garmadon are leading the army?"

"I hope you know what you're doing," Kitty said.

"I am," Sensei said, "Now, why don't you two go off and have some fun. You can talk about the wedding later." Sensei walked inside the kitchen.

"How did he know?" Kitty asked.

"Do you really have to ask?" I asked.

"Do I really wanna know?"

"No, let's get going."

Kitty and I walked out the door and went straight for our car. Yes, I did say our car. Nya made the car of our dreams that we've been wanting for so long. Once we climbed inside, we were ready to drive off into the city. We had six months to spend some time together.

* * *

 **OH, MY GOSH. KAI HAS FINALLY DECIDED TO ENROLL IN THE WAR. GOOD FOR HIM. IT MIGHT BE THE WORST DECISION OF HIS LIFE, BUT AT LEAST HE'S DOING IT TO SERVE HIS COUNTRY. PLUS, HE AND KITTY ARE GETTING MARRIED IN A WEEK. SO AWESOME.**

 **WELL, THAT'S IT FOR NOW. SEE YOU MONDAY.**

 **I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW.**


	17. Kai and Kitty's Wedding Day

CHAPTER 16

KAI AND KITTY'S WEDDING DAY

 **KAI`S POV:**

I've been busy all week. Everything had to be done. I had to make sure everything was set up and ready by the time Saturday came along. Now it's come and everything is in place. I was inside the groom's dressing room, looking it the window as a war summer breeze hit around the temple. I've never seen anything like the outside world. Picnic blankets were set out all over the place. Kitty and I decided to have a picnic brunch in honor of our marriage. It was the greatest idea we've ever had. We just hope nothing comes along and ruin it. We worked very hard to make this wedding happen. I was just standing in front of the window, looking at all the sights. This is the happiest day of my life. I should try to enjoy it as much as I can. There will be other happy days, but for now, this is the only one I have.

Sensei Wu came inside the room. Good thing I was fully dressed. He placed a hand on my shoulder. "I suppose you are thinking about the future, Kai. Where do you think it's taking you?"

"To all sorts of places," I said.

"This is the happiest day of your life, Kai. Are you nervous?"

"No way. I'm not nervous. Why would I be nervous? Especially on my wedding day." I turned away from him and sighed. "Okay, I am a little nervous."

"Explain."

"Kitty and I love each other more than anything in this world and I want us to stick together for life. I know that if we get married now, there will be some hard times and things that will need to be fixed and all that. I just want us to stick together when the bad tines happen."

"And you will. There is no reason why you shouldn't."

"You always say that, Sensei. To think that you never gave up on me. I'm pretty sure you've never given up on anyone before."

"You could say that."

I sighed. "The ceremony is in an hour. The cake is ready, lunch is prepared and we have a whole evening of dancing user the stars. It's all we have."

Sensei nodded. "It certainly is. I saw Misako going into Kitty's dressing room earlier this morning before I came up here."

"Why are you up here?"

"I thought I could give you a few words of advice before you say that you want to be with Kitty."

"Okay. Go ahead and say it."

"Always be honest. Don't do stupid things. Learn to enjoy parenting because I'm sure that Kitty will want plenty of children."

"You've got a point."

"Well, I'll see you in an hour."

"Alright. See you then." I turned around and gasped. "Wait. I almost forgot to ask."

Sensei turned around. "Yes."

"How did you react on your wedding day?"

Sensei sighed. "I will say that I acted like you. Although, I had my father. You may not have yours now, but you have other people that are a part of your family. Never forget that."

"I won't, Sensei. Thank you. For everything."

"What do you mean by everything?"

"For helping save my sister, finding my true potential and all that stuff. I'm not sure how I would've done it without your aid for me."

"I'm always happy to help." Sensei walked away without another word.

The hour would be ticking by soon, so I had to make my way down to the temple room. Everything was in order, I hope. There were people all around. I'm not sure how Cole did it, but he was able to get his father to play the band for us. I looked to see that pretty much everyone I knew was sitting there. I was the one standing around along with all the bridesmaids and groomsmen, which happened to be my whole team.

I felt a light punch on my shoulder. I turned my head to see that it was Lloyd.

"Good luck, buddy," Lloyd said, "I still can't believe this day has come, but good luck."

"Thanks, Lloyd," I said, "To be honest, I'm glad that you've grown up fast."

Misako came up to me. "She's on her way down, Kai."

"Let's get started," I said.

The piano started playing, e crowd got silent and everyone turned their heads. Turning inside the room is the most beautiful girl I've ever seen since the moment I laid eyes on her. The girl I'm glad to see everyday when her beautiful smile showers down upon me. Alongside her was Garmadon, who was planning to give her away at the end of the aisle. I'm sure her father would rather do it, but since he wasn't here, Garmadon would have to do.

The moment she stood in front of me, I removed the veil from hiding her face to see the beautiful Kitty Armegon. I will say that I'm proud to let people know her as my wife. I'm glad to call her Mrs. Kitty Smith.

The temple master came up to the podium, staring at the crowd as he spoke. "Friends and family all around. We are gathered here today to celebrate the wonderful marriage of Kai Smith and Kitty Armegon. If there is anyone out there who does not think that these two should be together, speak now or forever hold your peace."

"I object," Jay said, laughing his head off, "No, I don't. Just kidding." Jay sat back down. "I've been waiting for so long to do that."

The temple master cleared his throat. "It seems we have no other objections to this wedding. Wonderful. Now for the ring bearer." Nick came out to us with a pillow that held the two rings. "Do you have the rings?"

"Yes, I have the rings," Nick said.

"Excellent. You may put them on."

I placed Kitty's on first. "With this ring, I do be wed."

Kitty did the same. "With this ring, I do be wed."

"Now the ceremony shall begin," the temple master said, turning to face me, "Kai Smith, do you take Kitty here to be your lawfully wedded wife, in sickness and in health, rich or poor, life and death, until the two of you grow apart towards the end of your days."

"I do." I said it right as Iooked in Kitty's eyes.

The master looked at Kitty. "Kitty Armegon, do you take Kai here to be your lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and in health, rich or poor, life and death, until you two grow apart at the end of your days."

With tears of joy in her eyes, Kitty said, "I do. I really do."

"Now, before I can officially accept you as husband and wife, please say your vows," the master said.

I let Kitty take out her vows first. "I promise to take care of you as you do the same for me. I will always be there for you no matter what. I don't care if you're interrupting something of mine, I will always come back for you because you're more important than anything else. I want you to know that I'll always love and never want us to split apart. We have much to live for for the greatest years to come. I'll always love you, Kai Smith."

I took a deep breath as I said my vows to Kitty. "I promise to always be there for you no matter what's going on around me. If anything were to happen to you, I don't know what I'd do with myself. I promise to always be by your side. Every time you need support, when we have our children and just when you need a little love, I'll always be there for you. You're the greatest thing that's ever happened to me. I don't know what I would do without you. I'm proud to call you Mrs. Kitty Smith."

Kitty started crying tears of joy. "I'll always love you forever. You're the greatest thing that's ever happened to me."

"Your vows have come to an end," the master said, "By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Neither of us hesitated to kiss each other as our marriage was official. Even after I kissed Kitty, I kissed her again. Getting married was the greatest thing that's ever happened to us. Sure there will be hardships and all that, but nothing could ever separate us. Our love was inseparable.

* * *

 **OH, MY GOSH. KITTY AND KAI ARE FINALLY MARRIED. THIS IS SO AWESOME. I'M SO HAPPY THAT THEY'RE TOGETHER. WELL, I SHOULD BE HAPPY. I DID PUT THOSE TWO TOGETHER.**

 **IF YOU'RE WONDERING HOW MANY CHAPTERS ARE GONNA BE IN THIS STORY, THERE MAY BE ABOUT FIFTY. THAT'S THE BEST I'LL GIVE YOU ALL.**

 **WELL, I BETTER GET GOING NOW. I HAVE A CHEMISTRY AND SPANISH TEST TOMORROW, BUT THEY'RE BOTH EASY. I HOPE I PASS THEM, THOUGH.**

 **WELL, I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW.**


	18. After the Wedding

CHAPTER 17

AFTER THE WEDDING

 **KITTY'S POV:**

The ceremony was just beautiful. I've been to a few weddings in my lifetime, but I never thought about how great mine would be. It was just so magical. Everyone was supportive and helpful along the way and I really appreciate them for it. I was really surprised by how many people came. Some of them I didn't even know and some of them I've only met once. All of this was better than slice bread. I never thought I would be surrounded by so many loved ones that cared about me so. The only family members of mine that didn't show up were my father's parents. I wasn't really expecting them anyway because I forgot to send an invitation to them and my grandmother always tries to think about better ways that the wedding may have ended up. Her idea is always being fancy. My idea is to keep it plain and simple.

The time to toss my bonquet of roses had finally arrived. Every girl, including Monica, were always excited to see who would catch them. Memories like these would last forever. I threw the flowers behind me and turned around to see that Nya caught them. I smiled at her. Good luck was coming her way.

She came up to me a few minutes afterwards with the roses in her hand. Her hugs were usually gentle and warm, but this one was the best of all. "I just wanna say that I'm proud to call you my sister in law."

"I'm proud to call you my sister in law as well," I said, "I'm so glad to be a part of your family."

"So am I. Hey, I know this is suppose to be the happiest day of your life and all that, but can I talk to you for a moment?"

"Nya, no matter if it's the happiest day of my life or if I'm doing something so important, I always have time to talk to family."

"Okay, well, it's about Jay. He started talking to me this morning in the car."

"You and Jay rode here together?"

"Yeah. I offered to drive and he offered to ride with me. He started talking to me again."

"What did you say to him?"

"Not much. I just nodded my head and said yes and no a few times. This has never happened to me. I used to talk to Jay so well and now I can't even say anything to him at all. What's going on with me?"

"I think I know what's going on, Nya. You're feeling guilty."

"Guilty? About what?"

"Well, let's face it. You dated Caleb to get back at him, but the whole thing backfired. Now Caleb`s gone and you have no way to get revenge on him."

"I don't wanna get revenge on him. I was just trying to teach him a lesson."

"I think I know the reason why he dated Jen. He wanted to prove to you that he moved one and that he doesn't feel jealous about you being with somebody else anymore. At first, you really cared about Caleb, but towards the end, things went downhill. Now you don't know what to do, but you know what? Neither does Jay. Jen broke up with him. He doesn't have anyone, either."

"What are you trying to say?"

"You both have the same mindset rolling around in your heads. You both are ready to try again with each other. Only this time you want your love to grow stronger than ever before. You wanna make changes. You wanna make things better. You wanna tell each other that you're ready to try again and this time you don't plan on giving up."

"Wow. You have such a way with helping people, Kitty."

"That's what I do. Now go on and talk to him."

"Wait, you want me to do it now? I'm not ready."

"Nya, if you don't do it now, it'll be too late. You have to trust me."

She took a deep breath. "Alright. I'll go for it. I sure hope this works."

"I'm sure it will."

While Nya walked over to Jay to try and patch things up, I walked around the temple to see if I couldn't find Kai. I saw a lot of people there, but where was the groom? I'd have to keep walking around this whole place if I was ever going to find him. I ended up bumping into Carol.

"Kitty, it's so good to see you," Carol said, "Congratulations on finally becoming the wife to the man of your dreams."

"Thanks, Carol," I said, "Speaking of the man of my dream, do you know where he is?"

"I think he was in the dancing room talking to Cole. I think I know exactly what they're talking about."

"I think I know, too. I heard that you and Cole postponed your wedding until Kai and I got back from our honeymoon. You guys didn't have to do that."

"Oh, yes, we did. We don't want anybody missing out on our happiest day. Oh, I can't wait for you to meet my whole _familia_."

"I can't wait, either. Well, I'd love to stay and chat with you more, but I need to go find Kai."

"Okay. Bye."

I continued searching for Kai as I made my way to the dancing room. When I got there, he was nowhere to be seen. Looks like he went somewhere else. Before I could leave, though, I bumped into my mother and grandmother.

"Kitty," Mom said.

"Hi, Mom," I said, embracing her.

"Hello, darling," Grandmother said.

"Grandmother," I said, embracing her as well, "Its always so good to see you both."

"We've been looking all over for you," Mother said.

"Sorry, I've been wandering around the place looking for my husband. Have you guys seen Kai anywhere?"

"I'm sorry, dear, I haven't. Last I saw, he was walking with his friend Cole."

"Yeah, Carol just told me that. She said they were in here, though."

"Well, we just got here, so we're not very sure."

"How does it feel to be the wife of a ninja, darling?" Grandmother asked.

"It feels good," I said, "I feel happy about it."

"I'm glad to hear that, darling. Well, I better go sit down. These old bones of mine don't seem to wanna stand these days."

"I think it's for the best, Mother," Mom said, "Do you need some help?"

"No, thank you, darling. I'm fine. It's nice that you offered, though."

I saw how my grandmother was walking and I started having worried thoughts. "Is Grandmother okay?"

Mom sighed. "I don't know, sweetie. She's been walking like that for the past couple of days now. I've begged her to let me take her to the doctor, but she keeps refusing. She always tells me that she went through it before. It was only a phase."

"I've never seen her like this before."

"Neither have I. I have a feeling that there may be something wrong with her legs. I'm scared to think that she might fall down and hurt herself."

"Now you're putting thoughts in my head."

"I'm sorry, darling."

"It's alright. If you need any help, let me know."

"Oh, honey, you don't have to offer to do that. I can handle it."

"Mom, if you were Grandmother, I'd do the same for you."

"Oh, my little girl's all grown up. Both my children are getting older. Once you move out of the ninja`s home, will you promise to have Nick move back home?"

"Mom, there's something I need to tell you about Nick."

"Kitty." I heard a voice call out my name. I turned around to see that Kai was walking up to me.

"Kai, there you are," I said, "I've been looking all over for you."

"I've been doing the same thing. I need to show you something. Will you come with me for a moment?"

"Of course, but there was something I needed to tell my mother."

"It's alright, Kitty," Mom said, "You can tell me another time."

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Of course, darling. You and Kai go on."

"Alright." I turned around and left with Kai. "What is it that you wanna show me, Kai?"

"I can't tell you," Kai said, "It's a surprise."

"You are so full of surprises."

Before we went any further, Kai placed a blindfold on my eyes and led me to where the surprise is. When we stopped, I knew we were where Kai said we would be. When the blindfold was taken off my eyes, I gasped at what I saw.

* * *

 **OHH. I WONDER WHAT KITTY SAW. I WONDER WHAT KAI DID TO SURPRISE HER SO. PROBABLY THE BEST GIFT IN THE HISTORY OF THE WORLD.**

 **OH, I WANTED TO REMIND YOU THAT YOU SHOULD VOTE ON MY POLLS. SO FAR I HAVE A TIE BETWEEN TWO. ONE VOTE FOR THE SENSEI: BASED ON THE BOOK THE GIVER AND STARTING A NEW SERIES. I'VE GOT FOUR MORE POSTED ON THERE. THE MOST VOTES WILL BE THE NEXT STORY.**

 **WELL, THAT'S IT FOR ME.**

 **I HOPE THIS CHAPTER BROUGHT YOU SOME SUSPENSE.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW.**


	19. The Surprise

CHAPTER 18

THE SURPRISE

 **KITTY'S POV:**

When Kai said that he had a surprise for me, I had wondered what it was. I was almost surprised to see that he actually had a gift for me. Blindfolding me and leading me all the way outside was all worth it because once my eyes opened up, I looked to see the cutest little pet that I've ever seen. It was a baby kitten. It looked as if it was only nine weeks old. My laughing and giggling brought tears of joy to my eyes as I took the most precious gift in my hands. I had always wanted a cat when I was younger, but with so many budget cuts in my family, it never happened. I just had to get used to never having a cat, but now that I have one, this one will have a home that it will live at for so many years to come. I ran up to Kai and hugged him, holding the precious kitten in my hand.

"I've always wanted a cat," I said, wiping tears of happiness from my eyes, "How did you know I wanted such a wonderful gift?"

"Well, for one thing, your name is Kitty," Kai said, "Another thing is you've always wanted a cat, but you were never able to get a cat of your own."

"So you got a cat for me?"

"I did. It's something you deserve."

I sighed. "You know, it's kind of funny."

"What is it? Is something wrong?"

"You got me such a wonderful gift and I didn't get you anything. What kind of wife doesn't get her wife anything to show her love for her own husband?"

"I'm gonna go ahead and say this now. I don't expect anything from you. The only thing I want is for you to show your love to me everyday. I never want us to separate. While I enjoy your love, I'll enjoy yours."

"All you want from me is my love for you?"

"Exactly. That's all I want. That's all I'll ever want."

I kissed Kai on the lips, holding the kitten in my hands. Once our lips separated, I took a look at the cat. "I wonder what I should name my little kitten."

"Well, it a girl kitten."

"How can you tell?"

"The person that owns the animal shelter told me."

"Oh. I knew that. Well, since this is a girl, I suppose I could name her... Nature."

"Nature?"

"Why not? She is technically known as an animal. All animals are from nature. Why can't we name animals from the same place they came from?"

"I get what you mean. Nature seems like a good name."

"It is, isn't it?"

"There you two are," Carol said, walking over to us, "I've been looking all over the place for you two."

"What's going on, Carol?" I asked.

"It's time for your wedding dinner. Let's go have your picnic."

Kai looked at me. "Was this Nya`s idea to have a picnic dinner under the stars?"

"No, it was both of ours," I said, grabbing Kai`s hand while holding the kitten in the other, "Let's go eat."

"You don't have to tell me twice."

We spent an our enjoying dinner. We heard different types of speeches and funny stories about how they met us and all that. After dinner, we did some dancing and had a little fun. While the dances were going on, I went to find Nya. I wanted to know if she ever found Jay and talked to him. I finally found her sitting at a table, staring at someone on the dance floor. I walked up to her.

"Nya," I said.

"Kitty," Nya said, "What are you doing over here? I thought you and Kai were about to do the main dance."

"Not for the next twenty minutes or so. What are you doing over here? I thought you were gonna talk to Jay."

"I don't know if I can do it, Kitty. It's been so long since Jay and I dated. What if he doesn't wanna speak to me anymore? I can't just go up to him and automatically talk to him."

"Yes, you can. I know you can."

"It's not that easy, Kitty. You have to plan it all out in order to try and start over with your ex-boyfriend."

"You wanna start over with Jay?"

"Why not? It seems that the both of us are right for each other. I don't care what some stupid machine says. I'd rather be with the person I was with originally. I should've never let a love triangle get in the way. All its done is cause so many problems. I don't know what to do about it anymore."

"All that's in the past, Nya. It's time to forget about all that. After all, the past is the past."

"And the future is the future."

"I'm pretty sure your future is telling you to spend it with the man of your dreams. Isn't that right?"

"Yeah. I still love Jay, but does he love me?"

"I'm pretty sure e does. You just need to give him another chance."

"Will he give me another chance, though?"

"Nya, don't think about what Jay will do. Think about what you need to do in order to get you relationship to working again. Look at him." I pointed to Jay, who was sitting alone at one of the tables. "He's sitting there all by himself. I bet he must be lonely and may still be suffering from broken heart syndrome. I think the best thing you can do to cure it is go up there and talk to him."

"I don't know."

"Nya, it's not healthy for you to live in the shadows. You need to give love another chance. Everyone and everything deserves a second chance."

Nya sighed. "Alright, I'll do it. I'm not sure if it'll work, but I'll go for it, anyway."

"That's the spirit. Now go and get him."

"Okay. I'll do it."

I watched Nya walked over to Jay`s table. At first, they stared at each other a bit. After some time, Jay piled out a chair for Nya and helped her sit down. I'm not very sure what Nya said to him, but I have a feeling that she and Jay are gonna be just fine. Seeing that things will turn out okay, I sat down at the table Nya was sitting in. My kitten jumped up on the table and came up to me. It gave me the cutest smile I ever saw.

"You are the best gift I ever received," I said, "I never thought that Kai would be so thoughtful to find me the gift I've been hoping for all my life."

"That's the cutest Kitty I've ever seen," Carol said, "Have you figured out a name for her yet?"

"I've called her Nature," I said, "My lifelong gift has finally come to me. Say, Carol, did you know about this gift the whole time?"

"I didn't know about it until this morning. I'm being completely honest with you."

"I believe you."

"Kitty, do you mind if we could talk about something after our weddings are finished up with?"

"Why can't we talk about it now?"

"It's something that will ruin your special day."

"It's about the war, isn't it?"

"Yes. I'm wondering if I should be a war nurse or not. Cole's decided that he wants to join and I have no problem with him doing so, but I don't want us to be too far away from each other."

"I understand what you mean. Have you talk to Cole about it?"

"Not yet. I don't know if we're ready to talk about it."

"Listen, I'm gonna be gone on my honeymoon for the week. If you haven't told him by the time I get back, um gonna persuade you to."

"Okay, I'll try. I'm not sure it'll work, though."

"Trust me, it will."

"Hey, ladies," Kai`s voice stated. It felt as though bells of love were ringing in my ears.

"Hey, Kai," I said.

"What are you ladies talking about over here?"

"Nothing much. Just having a little girl talk."

"I better be getting back to Cole," Carol said, "See you later, Kitty."

I sighed. "So, what's on the agenda for the rest of the night?"

"Our dance is coming up," Kai said.

"I would never refuse a dance with you. I hope everything turns out wonderfully."

"No matter what happens, I'm just glad to be with you."

"Oh, Kai." I kissed him on the cheek.

The music for our dance came up. The dance floor was cleared away as they made sure Kai and I had plenty of room to dance in. It was one dance I'll never forget. Once that was over, it was time for the bride and groom to head home. Although our home was still with the ninja, we were happy to finally be together. Just the two of us.

* * *

 **AWWWW! KITTY GOT A LITTLE KITTEN. FROM HER WONDERFUL HUSBAND. I HAVE A HUGE CRUSH ON CATS. I WILL JUST SAY THAT. I LOVE CATS. BIG CATS AND TINY ONES. THEY ARE JUST SO CUTE. I JUST HOPE NYA AND JAY WILL THINK ABOUT WORKING THINGS OUT.**

 **WELL, THAT'S IT FOR ME.**

 **I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW.**


	20. Cole and Carols Wedding

CHAPTER 19

COLE AND CAROL`S WEDDING

 **COLE'S POV:**

Two weeks after Kai and Kitty's marriage, Carol and I were ready to throw ours. It took a while to get everything set up and all that, but we had a little help from Carol`s side of the family. They were wealthy after all, but that's not why I want to be a part of their family. My love for Carol is what keeps us growing strong. Plus, our dads are old friends. I suppose that's not a bad thing. I was just hoping this wouldn't be the wedding of the century. Carol`s parents had invited a few more friends who weren't even given invitations. People that I didn't even know and I'm pretty sure Carol didn't know them, either. They were just friends of her parents. The guests didn't matter, though. They were only here to watch a happy day come to life for Carol and I.

I was in the middle of straightening out my tie when I heard footsteps walk through the door. I turned around to see that it was my mother. She looked pretty for a person that was older than me. I can see one of the reasons why my dad loves her so much. She smiled at me with that wonderful grin that she always had for me.

"This is your most exciting day, Cole," Mom said, embracing me, "I'm so happy for you."

"Thanks, Mom," I said, sharing in the embrace, "I never thought this day would come for me."

"Well, you were the one that made it happen. After all, you proposed to Carol and you're making her the happiest girl this world has ever seen. Plus, you're making me the happiest mother." She sighed. "I wish I had always been there for you. Instead, I always had to be kidnapped by a mother who refused to let me be on my own. If I hadn't of escaped, I would've never met your father and you wouldn't have come along."

"Well, that is true."

"It sure is. Now there's nothing to worry about. She's gone, I'm still here and now your father won't be so lonely anymore. He has me again. Now you have someone that's willing to spend the rest of her life with you."

"Yeah." I looked out the window in front of me. "I'm marrying my dream girl."

"Is there something wrong?"

I placed my hands on my mother's shoulders. "Mom, all this is starting to make me nervous. I love Carol. I really do, but I decided to take part in the war."

"The war?"

"Yes, and I know it seems scary to think about, but I need you to understand that I'm only doing it to protect Ninjago. It's what I was born to do. Carol understands, but what if something happens to me. What will become of her?"

"Cole, there's no reason to worry about that. You and Carol are about to be married. You can't change that. I believe that you will make it through this war. It will only last for a short time and everything will be back to normal before you even have children of your own."

"Whoa, Mom. Don't put stuff like that in my head. I'm about to get married. Carol and I aren't ready for kids."

"I know. I'm just saying. There's no reason to be worried about this war. I have faith that you will come back alive. I know it."

"Well, if you believe I can come back alive, I'll keep that thought in my heart."

"That's my boy. Now you go out there and make some love happen."

"I will." I embraced my mother in a tight hug. She returned the hug back.

After my mother left, Kai wandered inside, looking straight at me. "I bet your pretty excited about this whole thing."

"I sure am," I said, "I hope you and Kitty enjoyed your honeymoon."

"We did. Valley Beach is the greatest place on earth. Kitty was crying tears of joy when I showed her where we were. Oh, and we wanted to thank you both for watching over Kitty's cat."

"No problem. It's the least we can do for a good friend. You guys didn't have to come back home two days early, though. Carol and I would've postponed our wedding for another week."

"You guys already had to postpone for today. We didn't want you and Carol to have to wait any longer."

"It wouldn't have been a problem. We do anything for good friends."

"Well, if that's what you think, I'll agree with it."

Garmadon stuck his head through the door. "Cole, the ceremony is going to start anytime now. You better get down there."

"Thanks, Garmadon," I said, "It's time to get this day started and hope it never ends."

"I'm glad to hear that."

I made my way down to the main room. Everyone was already there, sitting with the crowd or part of the wedding party. I was hoping that Carol would come out anytime soon. I stood there, waiting for the Wedding March song to play. When it did, I saw the most beautiful girl emerge from the empty lobby and walked down the aisle. I couldn't see her eyes because the veil was over her head. Once she made it to the end of the aisle, I removed the veil from covering her face. I smiled at her as she smiled back.

The temple master came up to the podium. "Friends and family, we are gathered here today to celebrate the marriage of Cole Brookstone and Carol Dominez. If there is any reason that these two should not be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace."

"I object," Jay said, laughing, "Just kidding. Continue on."

"Very well. Let us begin the ceremony. Bring out the ring bearer." Nick came out of the lobby and walked down the aisle, holding a air of rings on a pillow. The temple master looked down at Nick. "Do you have the rings?"

"Yes, I have the rings," Nick said.

"Now the bride and groom may placed them upon each other."

I took the ring I bought for Carol and placed it on her finger. "With this ring, I do be wed."

Carol did the same with the ring she got for me. "With this ring, I do be wed."

"Now we shall begin the ceremony," the temple master said, "First, let us hear the bride and grooms vows for one another."

Carol removed her vows from the flowers that she carried. "I promise to care for you with as much care as my gentle heart can give you. I promise to stick by your side through good times and bad. I will never leave you, no matter what happens in life. I will make sure that our love is strong and nothing comes in the way to separate us. No matter what happens, I'll always love you."

I took out my vows. "I promise to stick by your side every moment of our lives. I promise not to break a promise. I will make sure to be there for you when your sick and when your hurt. I promise to listen and to be honest with you with everything that happens in our lifetime. I'll give you all that you need and I'll keep you happy. I promise to make sure nothing separates us in life. I'll help you whenever you need it the most. I will make sure that our love is more powerful than any enemy that is near. I will always love you through the best times and worse times."

Tears came from the corners of Carol`s eyes. "I promise that, too."

"Now we shall see if these two are ready to spend their lives together," the temple master said, looking at me, "Cole, do you take Carol here to be your lawfully wedded wife, rich or poor, in sickness and in health, life and death until the time has come for your days to end."

"I do," I said, meaning those exact words.

The temple master looked at Carol. "Carol, do you take Cole here to be your lawfully wedded husband, rich or poor, in sickness and in health, life and death until the time has cone for your days to end."

"I do," Carol said, eyeing me when she said it.

"Then by the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Without hesitation, I kissed Carol with all the love I had placed inside me. I go by every rule and every promise that I keep because of one this. I revolve around Carol and she revolves around me. She's the center of my world. She's the center of my heart.

* * *

 **YAY! COLE AND CAROL ARE MARRIED. HAPPY DAY. HAPPY DAY. I THINK THESE ARE SOME OF THE BEST PARTS OF THE STORY. I LOVE ALL THE PARTS THAT CONTAIN ROMANCE. THAT'S THE BEST PART OF ANY ADVENTURE.**

 **OH, I PASSED MY CHEMISTRY TEST. SO HAPPY.**

 **WELL, THAT'S IT FOR ME.**

 **I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW.**


	21. One Month Later

CHAPTER 20

ONE MONTH LATER

 **KAI`S POV:**

A month had passed since Kitty and I got married. Things can change in a month. I went to work over at Ninjago City Ironworks as a corporate manager. It's pretty good pay that I'm hoping Kitty and I could scrape up some money to buy a new home. Until then, the ninja house would have to do. Cole had already found a job a week after he got married. He and Carol had to return home from their honeymoon early because her father had grown ill and they weren't sure whether or not he would make it. A month has passed by and her father was starting to recover slowly. At least that was some good news received. Right now, I was sitting at the kitchen table, rewriting some documents that I had to type up before Monday. At least the weekend's here. I didn't have to walk through the doors of my job empty handed.

I was finally finished with my work and closed up my computer. I would have it print out and laid on my boss's desk by Monday morning. I walked out of the kitchen and plopped myself down on the couch, turning on the TV. Kitty came downstairs and smiled at me. I smiled back as she walked into the kitchen. I was hoping that she would be cooking up something tonight.

I heard her groan in frustration. She came out of the kitchen and held out my laptop in front of me, blocking my view of the television. I smiled goofingly, but she wasn't buying my actions.

"Kai, how many times have I told you to not leave you laptop out on the kitchen table?" Kitty asked, "I told you that if you leave it on the kitchen table, it has a ninety-nine point nine percent chance of someone in this house taking it for no reason. We've had this discussion before. I would rather you keep up with your work laptop than leave it somewhere and won't be able to find it a few hours later. I'm sorry for nagging, but this came from your job. If you lose it, it automatically comes out of your paycheck."

"I know, Kitty," I said, "I'm sorry. It's been a long week. I'm tired and I can't think straight."

Kitty took the remote from my hand. "Here's my advice." She turned off the TV.

"Hey, I was in the middle of watching that."

"You did say you were tired. The best thing you can do is take a nap."

"I didn't say I was that tired."

The front door swung open, revealing Monica who was as feisty as ever. "I can't take it anymore. This is the last time I hang out with anyone. This is the last time I try to make new friends. I knew it would cause too many problems."

Nick came in from behind Monica. "Really? I did all I could for you and it seems that I can't help you make new friends. Looks like I have no choice but to completely give up on you."

"Why should that matter to me? You're no help at all. I thought I could trust you to help me, but it seems I can't trust anyone in this world."

"What is with you, Monica? This isn't who you are. What happened to the Monica I once knew? The sweet, caring Monica. The one I'm used to."

"The Monica that you once knew is no longer here. I've changed, Nick. Maybe you should do the same."

"How can I change when I haven't gone through the stages of puberty yet?"

"Who told you I was going through puberty?"

"Nobody. I was just saying that-"

"Don't even say anything else. I'm done listening to you." Monica made her way upstairs, slamming her bedroom door.

Nick sighed, plopping in the chair. "I don't get it. I've been trying to help Monica make new friends, but it seems I'm not doing as great of a job as I'm suppose to."

"You know, Nick, you don't have to find a friend for Monica when she already has one right in front of her," Kitty said.

"Who could that be?"

"It's you, Nick."

"What? No way. Monica is not my friend. I'm only friends with awesome people. Plus, I have no reason to be friends with a girl. Pals before gals. That's what all the boys say. I shouldn't be around Monica, anyway. She's filled with cooties."

"That's not true," I said, "Girls just like to be as cuddly as a teddy bear when they're around guys. If you ask me, I think Monica likes you on the inside. She just doesn't show it on the outside."

"Are you trying to say that Monica likes me? Likes me, likes me?"

"Yes, that's exactly what I'm trying to say."

"Gross. I can't take it anymore. I really need to stop staying in the same house with girls."

"Well, I can't help you with that."

"Kai, do you mind going upstairs?" Kitty asked, "I need to talk to my brother. Alone."

"Whatever you have to say to Nick, you can say in front of me," I said, "Remember our wedding vows."

"I know. We have to be completely honest with each other and that means we can't keep secrets. You're never gonna forget our wedding vows, are you?"

"Nope."

"I figured."

"Do you guys mind talking about your love life later?" Nick asked, "I'm a child in need over here."

"Oh, right," Kitty said, "Sorry, Nick."

"What do you need to talk to me about?"

"Nick, I'm really trying to beg you about something."

"About what?"

"I think that maybe the best idea for you is to go home. To Mom and Grandmother."

"Why should I go back home?"

"Mom misses you and so does Grandmother. I'm not planning on moving back anytime soon because I'm married now. You can move back in with them, though."

"Sorry, sis, but that's not gonna happen."

"Why do you say that?"

"Well, the thing is, I kind of signed up for a martial arts school."

"That's not a big deal. There are a couple of martial arts schools in Jamanicai Village. You can just enroll into one of them. I'm sure Mom won't mind."

"Yeah, that's the problem. I didn't sign up for a martial arts school in Jamanicai Village."

"Where did you sign up at them?"

"Well, I signed up to join Master Chang's School of Martial Arts and Academics."

"I've never heard of that school."

"It's a new school. They opened it up two years ago."

"Where did they open it up at?"

"They opened it up in... Chitow City.

"Nicolas Armegon!"

"I'm sorry. I didn't know where they were located at until after I signed up."

"I cannot believe you did this. Wait until Mom hears about this." Kitty walked over to the phone and picked it up.

"Wait. Don't say anything to her, Kitty. I'll tell her myself. If I have to say anything to her, I'll say it in front of her."

"That is being responsible, Nick. I'm still calling her to invite her over, though."

"When will she come?"

"Tomorrow."

"Tomorrow? Can't it wait a couple of days? I need time to prepare my speech."

"Nick, you don't need to make a speech about doing something that you weren't suppose to do in the first place. The best thing to do is tell her what you did. She's gonna be really upset about it."

"Why do you say that?"

"She wants you to come home, Nick. When she hears about this, be ready for the tears to pour down like rain."

"I didn't realize she wanted me to come home."

"That's what happens when you don't listen to people."

"I feel as though I've hurt someone. I've never had that feeling before. I'm gonna go up to my room and think about things." Nick went upstairs slowly, turning his head to look back at us before moving along to his room.

"Wow," I said, "I've never seen Nick like that before."

"Me neither, but what he did was wrong," Kitty said.

"I agree with you."

"Which is why I'm inviting our mother to come over tomorrow."

I continued sitting on the couch staring at the blank television while Kitty spoke to her mother over the phone. This kind of reminds me about something that I did when I was younger. It wasn't what I was suppose to do, but I did it, anyway. It was the worst mistake I ever made.

* * *

 **WHOA. NICK SIGNED UP TO GO TO SOME SCHOOL AND HE DIDN'T TELL ANYONE ABOUT IT. HE'S GONNA GET IN SO MUCH TROUBLE WHEN HIS MOM FINDS OUT. THE NEXT CHAPTER IS GONNA BE SO GOOD. I CAN FEEL IT.**

 **WOO HOO! I HAD NO SCHOOL TODAY. TODAY WAS E-DAY, WHICH MEANS WE HAVE SCHOOL AT HOME. IT'S ONLY ONE DAY PER SEMESTER. I HAD ALREADY FINISHED MINE YESTERDAY, SO I DIDN'T WORRY ABOUT IT. I GOT IT DONE AND I'VE GOT MY GRADE.**

 **WELL, THAT'S IT FOR ME. SEE YOU ALL ON MONDAY.**

 **I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED READING THIS CHAPTER.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW.**


	22. Nick Tells The Truth

CHAPTER 21

NICK TELLS THE TRUTH

 **KITTY'S POV:**

It was right after temple services when mother planned to come over. She couldn't leave Grandmother at home by herself so she had to come along. I had no problem with that. I would rather everyone in the world hear what Nick has to say than just one person. Usually Grandmother could handle Nick and make sure he gave a full explanation of why he did what he did, but I was scared the she would get extremely angry and fall down. That was something I was not planning on. I sent Nick up to his room and would make him come down when the family got here. I'll be so glad when they hear about this. I was still angry. I even went to bed angry last night. That's the first time Kai ever saw me go to sleep mad. It won't be the last time he sees it.

I was setting everything up in the living room when Kai came in. I had made some cookies earlier today and he's been doing his best to try and sneak one. He actually came in here and I saw him so he might not be sneaking any sweets this time. Instead, he took one look around the place and stared straight at me.

"Was any of this really necessary?" Kai asked.

"I like to make my family feel welcome when they enter a different home," I said, "I don't want them to just come in and sit down. I actually want them to enjoy the surroundings around them."

"Even if they're about to hear some news from your brother?"

"Okay, maybe all of this does seem pointless, but I'm only doing it so Nick can tell my mother everything. She really wants him to come home. That won't happen if he doesn't tell her what's going on."

"I wonder why he enrolled himself in that school, anyway."

"I don't know, but I'm about to find out."

A knock on the door was heard. Kai made his way upstairs. "If anybody ask where I am, I'm in our bedroom."

"You don't wanna be part of this conversation?"

"Kitty, this is about your family. Not mine. If it was about mine, I'd stay down here."

"You're part of my family as well. At least stay down here this one time."

Kai sighed. "Alright, I'll stay, but I'm only a witness to what's going on."

"I couldn't have asked for anything more." I kissed his as I walked over to the door.

My mother and grandmother were standing in the doorway of the house. Mother smiled as she hugged me. "Hello, darling. How have you been?"

"I've been well," I said, "How about you?"

"Oh, it's been normal."

Grandmother walked up to me. "Hello, dear. It's always so good to see you."

"It's good to see you, too," I said, hugging her, "Have you been doing okay?"

"Oh, I've been fine. Why do you ask?"

"I was just wondering."

I looked at my mother, who only shook her head. I lead my grandmother into the living room. "Why don't you both have a seat? I made some cookies if you guys wanted refreshments. Kai, save some for the rest of the family." Kai was about to grab what I think he was about to get and took his hand away from the coffee table.

Mother giggled. "Oh, Kai. You remind me a lot about my husband."

"I do?" Kai asked.

"Oh, yes. A lot. Too bad he's not around. I'm sure he would've loved to meet you."

"I've always had that feeling myself, Mom," I said.

"So, Kitty, what's going on with Nick?" Grandmother said.

"You said there was something he needed to tell us," Mother said.

"Yes, he does. Let me call him down." I walked over to the staircase. "Nick, time to come down." I heard Nick`s bedroom door open, but Nick was walking down the stairs like the slowdown he can usually be. I sighed, looking at the family. "Will you excuse me for just a minute?" I walked up the stairs and saw that Nick was playing around with me. I gave him a stern look. "What do you think you're doing?"

"I don't think I can do this, Kitty," Nick said, "This was a bad idea. I might as well just unenroll from that school. I knew this was a bad mistake."

"Well, you should've thought about that before you did anything like that. You have no choice, Nick. Mom and Grandmother are already here. You might as well Just go ahead and face the facts. Their going to figure it out sooner or later when they receive the bill."

"They won't be getting a bill. I paid for the whole thing myself."

"How?"

"I mow lawns in my spare time."

"Mow lawns? How long have you been doing this?"

"For a while. Not too long. I was able to finally get a hundred and fifty dollars. That's how much it costs to get in. After that, no more payments."

"I can't believe you, Nick. That money could've been used fir something better than that."

"I did use it for something good. There's no reason to worry."

"Well, you should be worried right now. You're about to tell Mom what's going on."

"Yeah, I might as well just keep it a secret and not tell her what's going on."

"Nick!" My eyes were filled with anger. "I would rather go to bed happy than angry tonight."

Nick sighed. "Fine, I'll tell her."

"That's what I wanted to hear." I placed my arm on Nick`s back. "Let's get going." I walked Nick downstairs and saw everyone staring at us. I made Nick stand in the middle of the room while I sat down next to Kai. "Okay, Nick, time to explain yourself. Tell Mother what you did."

Nick took one good look at me and lowered his head. Mom looked at him. "Son, look at me in the eyes and tell me what's going on."

Nick stared at her. "Okay. Mom, I did something that I shouldn't have done without your permission. I know that after I tell you, you'll be made, but I know that it won't take away your love for me."

"Nick, don't be trying to give me one of your speeches. Just go ahead and tell me."

"Okay." He took a deep breath. "Mom... I enrolled in Master Chang's School of Martial Arts and Academics without your permission."

"You did what?"

"Repeat what you just said, young man," Grandmother said sternly.

"I enrolled into a school without anybody knowing," Nick said.

"What kind of school?" Mom asked with an angry voice.

"Master Chang's School of Martial Arts and Academics. It's a boarding school."

"A boarding school!"

"Oh, let me at him," Grandmother said, trying to get up, but it was kind of difficult for her, "Oh, come over here, boy."

"Wait a minute, Grandmother," Nick said, "Before you try and do anything, give me a moment to explain why I did what I did."

Grandmother sighed. "Alright, go ahead. If it's a good reason, I won't get you."

"Okay. There's a reason why I enrolled myself. Mom, I wanna train to be a ninja. I've always wanted to learn how to fight. Nobody else around here seems to wanna teach me. I've decided to take matters in my own hands. It's time for me to spread my wings and fly. I know that seems difficult to understand, but let me just say this. No matter where I am or what I'm doing in this world, I'll always be your little boy. I hope you can understand that."

Mother sighed. "Well, I suppose it's not that bad of an idea. To be honest, I really wanted you to come home. With your sister married now and leaving the nest and starting one of her own, I feel as though the stage of loneliness is upon me."

"You still have Grandmother."

"Oh, I'm getting old, sonny," Grandmother said, "I won't be around forever."

"Well, Mom, I'll make it up to you," Nick said, "When I graduate from school, I'll move back in with you."

"Come again?" Mom asked.

"I'll cone back and live with you. There will be no suffering through empty heart syndrome on my watch."

"That can actually work out."

I watched as my mother and brother hugged things out. I placed my head on Kai`s shoulder. Great things can happen right at your very eyes. I'm just glad everything turned out better at the end.

* * *

 **WELL, EVERYTHING DID TURN OUT ALRIGHT IN THE END. I THOUGHT THIS WOULD BE BETTER IF I PLACE THIS CHAPTER IN KITTY'S POINT OF VIEW. AFTER ALL, THIS WAS A FAMILY SITUATION.**

 **WELL, I HAVE STRAIGHT A'S. YAY FOR ME.**

 **WELL, I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW.**


	23. Monica and Nicks Fight

CHAPTER 22

NICK AND MONICA'S FIGHT

 **MONICA'S POV:**

Life is not going the way I planned it. I've tried my best to do everything. Going to parties didn't work. Trying to make new friends didn't work. Now all I have left is myself, my room and my diary. I so wish Zelda was my age again. The both of us would be so awesome together as the best of friends. Unfortunately, some curse had to be placed on her and Lloyd ended up kissing her and now she's all grown up and already has a boyfriend. Why can't I just grow up right now? Why can't I have a boyfriend? I'm eleven years old now. It's time for me to grow up. I'm so tired of being treated like a child. I shouldn't have to follow all the rules. Just certain ones. I wish I could go to dancing school if I wasn't so busy training to be a ninja. I wish I could do anything rather than be here with all these other people.

Why do I even bother thinking those things? Why do I even bother with anything? I hate the whole world right now. I hate going though this stupid puberty. I hate it. I hate it all. I hate everything so much that I just wanna draw he words on paper and show it to everyone. Unfortunately, I can't do that. Daddy will get angry, Mom will get mad, everyone will get furious or whatever. Why should any of that matter to me? I'm still a kid. I should do what I please. Ugh. I just called myself a kid again.

I seriously hate today. No doubt about that.

I heard the door to my room creak open. I turned my head to see someone that wasn't allowed in my room. I walked over and slammed the door shut in his face. I walked back over and sat in my bed. The door stated creaking again. This time I grabbed my skin chair and placed it over the doorknob. This should make him go away. Before I could even sit down, a knock came to the door. I guess he wasn't gonna go away this time. I removed the chair from the door and opened it.

"What do you want, fudgeface?" I asked rudely. Okay, I agree that was a little uncalled for, but I was really angry at that point.

Nick`s eyes widened when I called him that. "Was this a bad time?"

I sighed angrily. "No, I'm just angry with the world right now. What do you want?"

"Well, I was wondering if you and I could have a little chat. Can I come in?"

"Why should I let a gross, icky boy like you come inside a beautiful, pretty room like mine?"

"What I need to say is important. Please let me in."

"If you wanna come in, you have to say the password."

"Password? What password?"

"I just made it up. You can't come in until you tell me."

"I don't know what it is."

"Fine. Then you can't come in." I closed the door, but Nick caught it before I could completely close it. "Let go of my door."

"I'll give you the password. I'll do anything to talk."

I opened back up the door. "Okay, hit me with your best shot."

Nick took some time to think. I felt lie I was standing in my doorway for a million years. He finally gave me an answer. "Pillows!"

I groaned. "Why is it that everybody in this house knows I like pillows?" I moved out of the way. "Come on in."

Nick took one step inside my room and looked around. "What happened to your room? It's not like it was before. You used to have your dollhouse and had so many fluffy stuffed animals. What happened to all your drawing of butterflies and rainbows? Your room used to be all sparkling and pretty. Now it's all... in teenage mode."

"Well, I am going through puberty. What did you expect? I'm gonna start hating fluffy stuffed animals and dolls."

"You haven't even had them for that long. Wouldn't it have been best to have them for a little bit longer?"

"Eww! No! What are you doing in here, anywhere?"

"Uh, you let me come in here."

"I know that, stupid. I wanna know why you came in here. I'm tired of you being in my room already. Now tell me what you want."

"Okay, I'll tell you. You might wanna sit down, though. I have a lot to explain."

"You said you wanted to have a chat."

"A chat can mean many things. Now sit down and let me talk."

Is this guy seriously telling me what to do? I am not taking orders from a guy that's my age. I actually got up in his face. "You do not tell me what to do. If anyone's gonna tell e what to do, it's me."

"Whoa. You've pretty much have taken control of your whole life."

"That's what puberty does to you. It changes your personality."

"Never mind. Let me talk. Okay, let me go ahead and tell you a few things that you want to know, but won't be happy to hear. Before I say anything else, I want you to know that you are a very great person and I'm glad to call you my friend. Even though I haven't officially told you that you are technically my friend, I hope you still care about me after I tell you these things."

"Why do you always have to start off your conversation with such boring speeches?"

"My speeches aren't boring."

"Yes, they are."

"Whatever. Anyway, allow me to go ahead and tell you what I have to say. First off, I want to completely apologize for ignoring you when we first met. It was unkind of me and I should've gave you a proper introduction. Second, I want to go ahead and tell you that I am not completely a genius. There are a few parts in math that I do not completely understand."

"Every genius has his weaknesses. Even I know that."

"Allow me to continue. Third, I want go ahead and tell you that it wasn't Lloyd that was sneaking around on you on purpose all those times. I was the one that told him to do it. I was mad at that time and I should've cooled off my anger. Fourth, I want to return all the stuff that I borrowed from you. It doesn't belong to me and I should've gave it back to you earlier. I apologize for that as well."

"Nick, just get to the point. What's going on?"

"Monica, what I'm about to say will be the worst thing that you will ever hear in your life. I wish I didn't have to say it, but I have no choice. Monica,... I have enrolled myself in Master Chang's School of Martial Arts and Academics."

"Is that some kind of boarding school or a five day a week school?"

Nick sighed. "It's a boarding school."

Monica's eyes widened. "It's a what?"

"You heard me. It's a boarding school."

"Where is this certain boarding school, anyway?"

"In Chitow City."

Monica screamed her head off. "You enrolled in a boarding school in Chitow City. Do you know how far away that is from Ninjago City?"

"I know, but it was my choice. I decided to enroll."

"Why did you decide to go to some school that involved martial arts? My daddy would've easily taught you. Don't you think he's a great teacher?"

"Yeah, but nobody has offered to teach me anything."

"I would've told him about it. He would've been kind enough to do it."

"Listen, Monica, I don't care what you say about it. It's my choice whether or not I wanna go. You don't have any say so in it."

"I wish I did."

"Well, you don't."

"That's it. I don't ever want your fatheaded face in my sight ever again. Get out of my room."

"Now hold on a second, Monica."

"No. You've had your chance to talk. Now it's time for you to leave."

"Come on, Monica. I've apologized for everything I did."

"Well, I don't forgive you."

"How do you not forgive me?"

"Because I don't."

"Well, you should."

"I don't have to if I don't want you."

"Well, sometimes you have to do things that you don't wanna do."

"I wish I didn't have to."

"Why do you have to be such a spoiled brat?"

"Get out!"

"No."

At that point, I started throwing my shoes at him until he finally ran out of my room. I plopped down on my bed and started crying. I can't believe all of this is happening to me. Why is it that everyone I know has to leave me? I must be the worst person ever.

* * *

 **MONICA CAN BE SUCH A DRAMA QUEEN NOWADAYS. SHE REALLY NEEDS TO CONTROL HER ATTITUDE. I'M JUST SAYING. NOT BEING MEAN OR ANYTHING, BUT SHE REALLY NEEDS TO CONTROL HER ANGER.**

 **WELL, THAT'S IT FOR ME.**

 **I HOPE YOU ALL LOVED THIS CHAPTER.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW.**


	24. Jay and Nya Starting Over

CHAPTER 23

JAY AND NYA STARTING OVER

 **NYA`S POV:**

I can't believe I even thought about going on a date tonight. Why is it that I should give Jay one more chance? After all, he didn't give me another chance. I thought that maybe this was the best opportunity to talk things out and see if we could make a new start in our relationship. I think the best thing for the both of us is to stick with being friends for a while. I had already told him that tonight would involve no funny business. I just wanted this date to feel as though it was our very first one. He understood and actually told me he got the message. Usually he never did. There are times when I tell him that we have boundaries, but he usually can't seem to stay away from me for long periods of time. There were moments when I couldn't, either.

I had my hair looking nice and my dress still fit. Grabbing my purse and phone, I walked out of my room and went downstairs to see Jay wearing a blue suit and tie. I was happy to see that he at least had a flower to give me. That was the perfect start for a date that was officially starting over. Right after we stood there for a minute just asking each other if we were ready to go, we went out and climbed into Jay`s truck.

Jay took me to this nice restaurant and afterwards we went to see a movie. I figured that Jay would take me to see a romantic comedy film. While I loved romance, he loved comedy, so it was the perfect movie for the both of us. After that, we went down to the beach, where it was pretty much empty. Jay was kind enough to bring along a beach towel while I had the right to take off my shoes and stick my toes in the sand.

We sat there for a little while in silence, watching the moon reflect upon the water. I sighed peacefully. "Well, this night turned out pretty good."

"I agree with you," Jay said, "We didn't have to worry about any Serpentine, Skeletons or any of the other villains. I'm just lucky to see that the girl I was once with is now sitting right next to me again."

"Jay, we're starting over with our relationship. I'm trying my best to see if it will really work out between the two of us. I just wanna see if the Great Sensei is telling us that we're meant for each other."

"Has he told you anything yet?"

"No. Was that suppose to be a joke?"

"No, not really. I really wanna know if you and I are meant to be together. Nya, I really miss being with you. Don't get me wrong. Even when you were dating Caleb, I still cared about you a lot. Then I figured that if you were going to move on, then so was I."

"Jay, I need to tell you something. The only reason I dated Caleb at first was because he was such a sweet gentleman. I thought that he and I could make some magical sparkles happen. Then I saw that I was only dating him to get back at you. It was wrong of me to ever do something like that."

"Well, you didn't technically hurt me."

"I didn't?"

"Well, maybe a little bit, but don't that get you down. It's all okay. Everybody makes mistakes. We just have to learn from them."

"I think I have the same brain as my mother. There was a time where she was dating this one guy before she met my dad. There was this other guy that liked her, but she didn't like them back. Soon they both started chasing after her and stuff. She finally dumped both of them. After all that, she ran to my father and started dating, clueless as to see what kind of love life she had been through before."

"Wow. That kind of sounds like a certain girl I know."

"Yep. That happens to be me."

"There's one thing that your mother didn't do. She didn't dump your father and go back to the old guy she was with before."

"Well, the guy that she was with before she left him to go to my father had got destroyed in battle so there was no point in going back to him."

"Well, you came back to me. That's the greatest thing I could ever ask for."

"You're the only guy I've ever cared for. I should've never left you."

"Well, if Cole didn't end up fighting with me to win over your heart, we wouldn't be in the situation that the past made us have. Sometimes time just has a way to make sure life doesn't go the way you want it to."

"Maybe we should blame Cole for all this."

"Well, he's married now, so there's no reason to even try."

I sighed. "I guess you're right." I looked out at the water, having only one thought in my mind. "You wanna go swimming?"

"Swimming? How can we go swimming if we don't have swimsuits?"

"Who needs swimsuits? Let's just go in how we are right now."

"Fully clothed?"

"Yep. We'll get them dry cleaned later. Come on. Let's have some fun." I ran out into the water and went out to the shoreline. I laughed and giggled as I waved to Jay to come out.

He did, trying his best to come out to where I was as fast as he could. I continued giggled as he finally made his way over to me. He held my hand in his. "Well, this is actually kind of fun."

"You've never went swimming with your clothes on, have you?"

"No, but one time doesn't hurt. In fact, I'd rather do it more times than this. It's actually kind of fun."

"I enjoy it. I've done it plenty of times when I was little. If my father had ever caught me doing it, he would get angry at me, but he would also take me home and give me a bath. After that, he would give me some ice cream so I would forgive him. I did, of course."

"You always did it to be funny, did you?"

"Yeah, I did. I thought it was fun."

"Did you know how to swim back then?"

"I did. I got swimming lessons from my mother. She knew everything about it."

"I wonder why she would give you swimming lessons."

"I always thought that she was one with the water. She loved to be around it so much."

"Well, if I were her, I would loved to as well."

"I'm pretty sure that you would considering that you're already in the water. Of I would be here with anyone, I'm glad it's you."

Jay sighed. "Same here. So, is everything okay with us now?"

"What do you mean? Are we okay with finally being with each other? Is that what you're trying to ask?"

"Yeah, that's what I wanted to know."

"Well, I suppose that we are. No, wait. Scratch that. It is okay between the two of us. The Great Sensei has already given us his message. You and I are meant to be together."

"I'm glad to hear that."

We stayed in the water for a little bit longer. I started shivering as a rush of wind glowed right through us. "That was cold. Do you mind if we could get out of the water?"

"Sure. I'll go get our towel and we'll head home. Unless you're ready to go."

"I am. The nights pretty much coming to an end."

"Alright. Let's get going."

Jay and I climbed out of the water. He placed the towel over my shoulders as we made our way to his truck. We drove back home in silence, but when we got to the door, we stopped right under the porch light. I smiled at Jay. "I had a really good time tonight."

"So did I. We should do it again sometime."

"Yeah. We should."

"Well, I guess I better take you inside now."

"I suppose."

Jay placed his hand on the doorknob. "I don't think it would be a bad idea to stay out here for another minute or two."

"I had the same idea."

"I love you, Nya."

"I love you, too, Jay."

"If you want to, you can kiss me."

I giggled. "Maybe just one."

"Will that be the only one?"

"That'll be your ticket inside the house."

"My ticket. I didn't know there was a price I had to pay. You sure you don't want money?"

"I don't take cash. I only take kisses. Take it or leave it. It's your choice."

"I'll take it."

Jay and I stood there, kissing each other passionately. I wasn't sure how long our kiss was, but it lasted a good bit. It was a sweet one. After that, we went inside the house and got sorted off before going to bed. I have to say that the night turned out perfectly.

* * *

 **LOOKS LIKE JAY AND NYA ARE STARTING OVER. I DIDN'T HAVE A CLUE WHAT THIS CHAPTER SHOULD BE ABOUT, SO I WROTE IT ABOUT THESE TWO. I KNEW YOU GUYS WERE WAITING FOR NYA AND JAY TO GET BACK TOGETHER.**

 **WELL, I HAVE A CHEMISTRY TEST TOMORROW. WISH ME LUCK.**

 **WELL, THAT'S IT FOR ME.**

 **I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW.**


	25. A Surprise For Zane

CHAPTER 24

A SURPRISE FOR ZANE

 **ZANE`S POV:**

I knew it was bad timing and I shouldn't have done it, but I had to leave immediately in order to figure out where or who I continue receiving the mysterious letters from. For the past four weeks, someone has been sending me all these messages and I have no idea who their from. I've scanned the fingerprints on them, but I cannot seem to find a match. I've search far and wide, but I don't know who the person may be. There are times when I don't think a human being is writing them. I try to clear that away from my mind. This time, I received a letter stating that I should come meet this mysterious person tonight to see who it's been messaging me with written sheets the whole time. I was about to find out the person that started it all. The owner if the letter.

The letter told me where I was to meet the writer. At the park. I'm not sure why, but that is the destination point. I can't really turn away at this point. I had to run all over the park until I found the place that I needed to be at. I couldn't find the mysterious letter writer. They were nowhere to be found. I started having the feeling that they changed their mind about wanting to meet me, but that wasn't true a moment later when I heard footsteps come from in front of me.

The mysterious person walking up to me was wearing a jogging suit. A hood was placed over their head, which made it impossible to see their face. They walked up to me and extended a hand. I took the hand and shook it. The person placed their hands on the hood and removed it from their head. The face of the person I saw at that point was unexpected. The one person I thought that I would never see again.

"Pixal!" I exclaimed.

"Yes, Zane, it is me," Pixal said, "I could not hide from you any longer, so I did what I had to do in order for you to see me again."

"How did you get here? Does anybody know that you're here?"

"No. Nobody does. Not even the people I work for and with. Listen, Zane, I came here because I wanted you to finally see me again. It has been a long time. I saw you at the president` s home. Why did you not come up to me and say that you were there."

"Because I didn't know that you were still alive. Why are you here now? Did somebody reprogram you?"

"Somebody did, actually, but it was unexpected to me. I suppose you remember that I had removed my heart out of me and I was passed out in the snow. I thought I completely disabled myself from the world forever. Sometime later, I woke up, not remembering what had happened before and not understanding my surroundings. When I was told to work for the president, I had no choice but to listen. After all, I am made to serve. There is a reason why people call be Pixal."

"You've been alive a whole year? Why didn't you come back to Ninjago City?"

"I did not want you to be distracted by me. It seems I was wrong about that. I've made plenty of mistakes in my lifetime. I am tired of seeing it happen."

"We all make mistakes. I can understand why you couldn't tell me. Why did you decide to write me letters, though? I did not understand that part."

"It becomes lonely when you are the head in the house of the president. Even a robot can become lonely, too. I missed you a lot and I made a mistake leaving you like that. I'm sorry, Zane. I started missing you so much that I had no choice but to write to you. I had these feelings in my heart that just wanted me to talk to you, but I wasn't ready to be face to face with you. I started writing the letters and pouring everything off my chest with pieces of paper kind of helped. I couldn't stand to be away from you any longer. That is how we ended up at this point. I was ready to see you again and this was the only way.

"I'm glad to see that you are back, Pixal. I've missed you a lot."

"You're not mad that I left you on purpose?"

"I am upset, but I would never become mad. I am not the type of person who loses his temper easily."

"I missed you, Zane. You do not know how long it's been since I've last wanted to see you. I've heard rumors that you've been dating another girl."

"I was at one point in time, but... we broke up."

"Why did you split apart?"

"She had to move back to her hometown. I could not go with her. My home was here in Ninjago City with the ninja. I could not be too far away. I had no choice but to end our relationship."

"I am sorry to hear that, Zane. I will say that my love scanner did not think of you two as a good couple, either."

"Is your love scanner fixed?"

"I will be honest, Zane. There was a kink in my love scanner when I was created. The Overlord wanted that to happen. It made sure to think that Nya and Jay were not truly a match. Instead, he switched it to Cole because he thought if a love conflict started, they would worry more about who Nya would choose than being focused on the battle. I'm sorry if I started any kind of emotional problems."

"There is no reason to tell anyone, Pixal. Cole is with somebody else now. He's married to his one true love."

"My marriage scanner shows me that he is married to a person named Caroline Dominez."

"He is. When did you start having a marriage scanner?"

"I've always had one. It was created in me when I was being built. I can tell how long a married couple will stick together until they decide to split apart or when one of them is ready to pass on. I can already see that Cole and Carol will live a long and happy life together until the Great Sensei is ready for one of them to depart from the world."

"It makes me feel as though you are a fortune teller."

"Fortune tellers are not read. They are currently fictional. They do not exist. Some tend to believe that they can see the future when they really cannot see their own feet from the ground."

"That seems a bit harsh, don't you think?"

"I am just expressing my own opinion."

"I don't see a problem with that. How long will you be here, Pixal?"

"I have decided to return to Ninjago City and go back to mayor Borg. Is he still leading the town?"

"Yes, he is. There is no reason to worry, Pixal. I'm sure he would love to have you back. It may be unexpected, though."

"I suppose it is better than nothing, though."

"Yes, it is better."

Pixal sighed. "I cannot stay long, Zane. I must return back to Mesco City. If I am to return back home, I must talk to President Morris about my resignation. It is best to quit that stupid maid job."

"I suppose you don't like it much, do you?"

"No, I don't. I mostly clean up after the children's messes. Who knew that little human children can be so messy?"

"I must say that children can be messy, no matter who they are. Human or robot."

"I have never heard of a child being known as a robot. Can that actually happen?"

"I'm sure it could if you had the right parts. You just have to use your mind for that one. I believe that anyone can make anything in this world."

"I suppose I believe, too."

I sighed myself. "It is starting to get late. I should probably start heading home. The others will probably start wondering where I am if I don't return on time."

"I suppose the time for us to depart has come, has it?"

"Yes, it has, but I promise that we will see each other again. I hope you will come around before the war."

"The war? What war?"

"You haven't heard about the world that was planning to happen in a few months?"

"I haven't. Nobody told me anything about it. I was told to go into sleep mode after you left. I suppose they didn't want me to know what was going on. It is rude to see that I should have the right to know what is happening to Ninjago."

I held Pixal`s hands in mine. "Sometimes people cannot handle the truth, but I believe that you can."

"You believe that I can do anything?"

"Of course. You may be an android like me, but that does not mean you cannot do the same thing everybody else does. I could help you, though."

"I wish you did not have to go off to war."

"I wish I didn't have to, either, but duty calls. I am a ninja, after all."

"You certainly are. I must return back to Mesco City, Zane. I will see you soon."

"Goodbye, Pixal. Be safe. Come back to Ninjago when you believe you are ready to."

Pixal nodded, walking way from me. It would not be the last time we met again. After watching her disappear in the dense night fog, I started for home. The others are probably wondering where I am. At least something great came up at this point. I got to see an old friend again.

* * *

 **PIXAL HAS BEEN SENDING ZANE THESE MYSTERIOUS LETTERS AND REVEALS HERSELF AT THIS POINT. I'M JUST GLAD THEY SAID THAT THEY MISS EACH OTHER AND PLAN TO SEE EACH OTHER AGAIN. I SUPPOSE NONE OF YOU WERE PLANNING TO HERE ABOUT THIS, HUH.**

 **WELL, THAT'S IT FOR ME.**

 **I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW.**


	26. A Normal Morning Until This Happened

CHAPTER 25

A NORMAL MORNING UNTIL THIS HAPPENED

 **KAI`S POV:**

The sun was shining brightly the next morning. My day felt like a long one. I knew that because it was a Monday, the least favorite day of the week. I felt as though I was up half the night watching a couple of different action movies with my wife. I was, actually. My eyes felt as though they had more than one pair of bags under them. I suppose some coffee might help me throughout the day. Lesson learned. Never watch movies on a work night. I was only watching them because my wife was in one of the worst moods ever and I thought she could use some time with me. She calmed down and was so relaxed that she fell asleep before the third movie was over with. I was too distracted by the TV, I couldn't even think about going to bed. After about a half hour before midnight, I was fast asleep.

This morning, I woke up to see that Kitty wasn't next to me. I got up from the bed and walked downstairs. I went into the kitchen to see my wife cooking up something good. I walked up to her as quietly as possible and covered her eyes with my hands.

"Guess who?" I asked playfully.

Kitty giggled, guessing who it was. "Let me guess. Is he the most handsome man in all the world?"

"He sure is."

"Is this my husband?"

"The one and only." I removed my hands from her eyes. "You got me this time. I'll be tricky with you next time."

Kitty laughed. "I bet you will." Kitty looked at me and gasped. "Honey, why are you not ready for work yet?"

"I don't have to be there until nine. What's the big rush?"

"Well, usually when you're up at this time, you're usually dressed and ready by eight. I don't want you to be late."

"Relax, honey. There's nothing to worry about. I'll get there in time." I sat down at the table and started reading the Ninjago Times. I took a peek at Kitty. "So what are you cooking up for breakfast?"

"Your favorite meal. Fried ham and eggs."

"Why do you always say that in a disgusted way?"

"I'm not a really big fan when it comes to certain fried foods. It just doesn't work out with me that way. Plus, fried ham and eggs is the worst thing to fry."

"That's not true. My mom used to make it when I was a kid. It was way before eggs went up a dollar and before ham was getting to expensive to buy."

"I can see why she stopped making it."

The phone rang, alarming everyone in the house. Kitty and I remained where we were. We heard footsteps running downstairs. "I've got it." Nothing to worry about. Sensei Wu would handle the call.

I saw something in the paper that looked interesting. "Hey, listen to this. President Morris had a meeting with the Ninjago Council this morning because he received an unexpected message from the Overlord this morning about rethinking the war."

"Well, at least they're thinking about not having one," Kitty said, placing my plate on the table, "Now I don't have to worry about you all the time." She kissed me on the cheek. "Eat up, now. I don't want you working on an empty stomach."

"You worry about me too much."

"Well, of course I do. You're my husband. If I wasn't worried about you, I wouldn't care. I do care about you and I'll always worry. Keep that in your mind."

"I will." I started eating as I continued looking at the paper. There was a part where I just had to laugh. "Listen to this. Man in his early twenties tried to break inside Ninjago`s Astronomy Station to steal a flying saucer. Can you see how ridiculous that see?"

"It would be the dumbest thing anyone has ever done, but what kind of person isn't that dumb nowadays."

"Hey, I used to do dumb things."

"Well, when your younger, you do stupid things. That's how young people are. Once they find a girl, they start acting mature."

"How kind of you to say."

"Well, that's one of the reasons you married me. I'm the most kindest person out there. You can't find another girl that's like me."

"No, I cannot."

Kitty sighed, placing her hand on mine. "I love you, Kai."

"Love you, too, Kitty." I finished up the last bite of breakfast and folded up the newspaper. "Well, I guess I better get ready for work. Don't wanna be late."

"Would you like me to iron one of your ties?"

"No, I think I'll be fine. After all, I ironed my clothing for the week yesterday. Hey, there are some things I can do."

"I wonder sometimes."

Kitty and I both walked into the living room to see Sensei Wu pacing the floor. We both looked at him like he was crazy or something. I walked up to me. "Is everything okay, Sensei? Did something make you a little... nuts?"

"Kai!"

"I'm just asking. I don't know what's going on with him. He's going nuts."

Kitty sighed, walking up to Sensei. "Senei Wu, are you alright? Did you hear something that you didn't wanna hear?"

Sensei finally calmed down and spoke up. "Apparently, yes. I did hear something that shouldn't have been heard. I will explain it at dinner, but I believe it is best if you two knew about it. Have a seat." The both of us sat down together on the couch. I placed Kitty's hand in mine. This seemed to worry her a lot more than it did me. Sensei sighed as he took a seat in the chair. "I have some very bad news to give. The Overlord wants the war to be held in exactly one month."

"A month?" I asked.

"To get ready for a war?" Kitty asked, starting to go into hyperventilating mode.

I placed an arm around Kitty's shoulders. "Sensei, how is this possible? Ninjago is not prepared for a war yet. We haven't even begun to have people sign up. What are we gonna do?"

"The president wants us to start sign ups tomorrow. In two weeks, the people of Ninjago who are going to war will leave for Jamanicai Village in two weeks. We will prepare for war there. There is no time to dilly dally, though. We must hurry with the preparations. The president wants to meet with us all at Borg`s Tower tomorrow for an emergency ninja meeting."

"Oh, this is not good," Kitty said, freaking out more than before, "I can't handle this. I just can't."

"Kitty, it's okay," I said, "There's nothing to worry about."

"There is plenty to worry about," Sensei said, "I fear we will not be ready when this war happens."

"Sensei, what you're saying now is scaring my wife. Whatever you have to say, you can tell us at dinner." Kitty and I stood up. "Come on, Kitty. Let's go back in the kitchen. You need a nice cup of tea."

"I think that's all I need," Kitty said.

We left Sensei in the living room all by himself while I sat Kitty down at the table. I took a pot out from the cabinets and found some tea in the spice cabinet. I poured some water into the pot and placed the tea in it. While it was cooking, I went over to the table and sat down next to Kitty, placing a hand on hers.

"I'll call in work and tell them I won't make it today," I said, "I'll just say something came up and you got sick so I had to take care of you."

"No, I don't want you to have to lose a day of pay just because I started freaking out," Kitty said.

"That's okay. I didn't have the strength to go in, anyway. I'm still tired from being distracted by all those movies from last night."

"You know, the only way you'll have any strength is to get some sleep at night."

"I know, but last night you got angry so I did my best to calm you down. I'm doing the same thing right now, only this time you're freaking out. I thought we talked about this. I would go into the war and you could be a war nurse."

"I know, but I didn't expect it to be so soon. I thought we had more time." She scooted her chair over to me as I held her. "I thought we had more time together. There was suppose to be more time." She started crying.

I rocked her a bit. "It'll be okay. I promise. We had already talked about this. If we both went in the same direction, we won't be separated. I know that for a fact. I'll make sure you and I are always close. I promise."

She sniffed. "You haven't broken a promise yet. You won't break one now."

"A promise can never be broken. I love you too much for that to ever happen."

"I feel the same way."

Kitty and I sat there, holding each other tight while the rising sun shined through the window. I looked outside, staring at the sky. The wonderful sky that the Great Sensei stays in everyday looking down at us. I bet I know what his plans for the future are.

* * *

 **THE GREAT SENSEI ALWAYS HAS THE ANSWER. HE'LL TELL THEM WHAT THE FUTURE HAS IN STORE. KITTY STARTED OVERREACTING THIS TIME. THAT WAS REALLY UNEXPECTED. SHE THOUGHT THERE WAS MORE TIME. HOPEFULLY, NOTHING WILL HAPPEN TO KAI. MAYBE SOME CUTS AND BRUISES. A COUPLE OF BROKEN BONES. HEY, EVERYBODY GETS HURT IN A WAR. NOBODY COMES OUT OF IT UNHARMED.**

 **WELL, SPRING BREAK HAS STARTED FOR ME. HOORAY! I'M SO GLAD THAT THERE'S NO SCHOOL FOR A WEEK. I'M SO HAPPY.**

 **WELL, THAT'S IT FOR ME.**

 **I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW.**


	27. Signing Up For War

CHAPTER 26

SIGNING UP FOR WAR

 **KAI`S POV:**

This has been just one of those days. Work was not going easy on me. My boss just had to come in and ask me if I was going out in the war. I had to tell him I was planning to sign up. I had to do fifty more pounds of work by the end of the day. I had to take away my lunch break that day just to finish the work. Don't get me wrong. I know I didn't have a choice, but why give me so much work? Why could somebody else do all this? If I'm going off to war, there has to be somebody else that can handle all this paperwork. Oh, well. I guess I'm the only one around here that can actually do anything. Once I had it all finished, three rolled around, so I decided to take off early. I set the paperwork in my boss's box and left. It was time for the hard working man to become a hero of war.

I went home to change into some everyday clothes while Kitty was in the shower. As I wanted for her to finish up, I started to have some last minute jitters about this whole thing. What if I'm not ready to go out to war? What if I'm not the right person for any of this? What if I'm not cut out to fight for my homeland at all? So many questions, but will anyone answer them. No. Nobody will. I'm stuck with them in my head forever. If only my father were here. He might be able to help me with all this stuff. He may be able to give me some advice when I'm out there, taking people down with the sword in my hand. I just wish he were here to give me a little aid. That's all I'm asking for is a little help. Nothing more, nothing less.

Kitty was finished with her shower and was dressed by the time I was finished making up the bed for us. She smiled to see how helpful I can be when it comes to housework. I get that I'm gone all day to work while she stays here and has to help around the house most of the time, but I will say that I can do some stuff that involves housework. After all, there are times when I think Kitty works harder than me. All I do everyday is sit at my desk and fill out papers and write up spreadsheets and documents. Kitty stays home and helps with this enormous house. I can tell that Kitty works harder than I do. I'm the one getting paid while I help to take care of her. That's how it works when your married.

Kitty sits down next to me on the bed, smiling at me and placing her hand on mine. Her hair was still soaked after washing it, but that didn't matter to me. She was still beautiful, no matter what. I smiled at her. "You know how much I love you, right?"

"Of course I do," Kitty said, "I love you more than the universe."

"I love you more than anything in the universe."

Kitty giggled, but the expression on her face changed and so did her voice. "I guess today's the day, isn't it?"

"War sign ups? Yes."

"I can't believe this. Why does it have to be today? Can't evil just wait a little bit longer?"

"If there's one thing evil hates is waiting. The only thing we can do is give them what they want. I understand that sounds stupid, but we pretty much don't have a choice at this point."

"I wish we did."

"Same here, sweetheart." I placed an arm around her. "You did say that you were gonna sign up to be a war nurse. Are you still doing that?"

"Yeah. I haven't changed my mind. This is the only way you and I can stick close. We'll be closer to each other than ever before."

"I see what you mean." I kissed her on the cheek. "I guess we better get going."

"I guess we should."

Kitty and I finished up with a couple of things before we headed out into the city. Sign ups for the war would be at city hall. It took us about an hour to get there. A bunch of cars were already there, parked in different places that I didn't even think you could park at. It took us a few minutes for us to find an empty space. People were starting to leave out of the building with bright and scared faces. It started making my heart beat as I placed the car in park. I took a deep breath, looking at city hall. I can't believe I'm doing this.

I sighed. "I can't believe I'm doing this. I don't know why I keep having these last minute thoughts. I feel as though I can't do this."

"You can do this, Kai," Kitty said, "There's no reason you should back down. I know you can do this. I have faith in you. Where's my big, brave fire ninja at?"

"That big, brave fire ninja is starting to act like a scaredy cat. He doesn't think he can do this. He's just waiting to put this car into drive and speed away from here."

"No, he's not. His beautiful, kind wife is sitting right next to him, cheering him on, saying that he can go inside that building and put his name on that war sheet. I know that you have maybe a little fear, but that fear can't keep you from doing what's right."

I nodded my head. "You're right. My fears shouldn't stop me. You know what I'm gonna do?"

"Go inside and put your name on that list?"

"That's exactly what I'm gonna do, but I just need one thing."

"What?"

"I need you to stick by my side. Can you do that for me?"

"Of course I can. I made a promise on our wedding day to stick by your side no matter what."

"That's what I wanted to hear." I placed my hand on the door handle. "You ready?"

"I was born ready."

We both got out of the car and walked to the door of city hall. When we got inside, we saw a sign that stated where war recruitment sign ups we're being held at. Kitty and I had to go up twenty floors just to get there. When we got there, a line was formed outside a door that led into a room. I was hoping Kitty and I would be the last ones in line. I was growing into a nervous wreck. My foot started tapping nervously and stating that this war would turn me into a way that I shouldn't be. I would turn into more of a hero than I would be right now. I would change a little bit with certain things. I would have a lot of scary images in my head when this whole war was over, but hopefully I could get over them. I think I can. I know I can.

Kitty grabbed my hand, squeezing it as though she were in pain, but the only pain she was going through was the emotional beating in her heart. She took a deep breath. "Kai, if I sign up to be a war nurse, will something happen to me?"

"No way," I said, "I'm gonna make sure nothing happens to you. If somebody tries to hurt you, I'll hurt them back."

"You know, I've noticed that the others aren't here to sign up. Where are they?"

"They probably already signed up. I really don't know. If you want, we can ask them where they were when we get home."

"You know, I'm thinking that the girls are probably gonna stick with me if I'm coming along with you."

"I'm pretty sure they will."

"I hope they do. What if something happens and I don't wanna be left alone?"

"Don't worry. Somebody will be there. I promise."

Kitty embraced me in one of her romantic hug. "I love you, Kai."

"I love you, too, Kitty."

"Hey, you two, get a room," the guy in front of us said.

"Hey, we're just hugging," I said, "That's not such a crime, is it?"

Kitty giggled. "Some people just don't understand love the way we do."

The line started getting shorter and shorter. Nobody had come behind us to sign up, so by the time we came up, we were the last ones to come in. The sheet was right in front of me. The pen was in my hand. The pen was on the paper. The paper had my name on it. The pen created my name. My name could not be removed. Nothing could be removed at this point. I took a deep breath as I gave the pen to Kitty. There was as another column right next to my name that stated private nurse. After Kitty placed her name on the war nurse sheet, she placed her name right next to mine. My mouth formed a huge grin. The person controlling the desk had said that she had to go for a week of war nurse training. That didn't matter to me. Kitty was to help nurse me. If she was to nurse me, there was no point in it, but it was required, so she didn't really have much of a choice. Although, that didn't bother me. I had a private nurse.

Kitty and I left out of the building with twisted stomachs and sweaty palms. We were so nervous that our mouths became dry. I sighed. "Well, that's over with."

"You said it," Kitty said.

I gave Kitty one of my romantic looks. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For being my private nurse. I guess this means I'll have to start calling you nurse Kitty."

Kitty giggled. "That might work. Although, when I'm not taking care of you, my name shall always just be Kitty. Don't call me nurse when I'm not caring for your injuries."

"Alright, I won't. You wanna go out to dinner?"

"Sure, let's go."

I will be honest. I didn't really want to eat at home. Don't get me wrong. I love Kitty's home cooked meals, but I didn't want to be around everyone else when they were talking about the war. I just wanted it to be Kitty and I for the time being. Just my wife and I.

* * *

 **AMAZING! KAI AND KITTY HAVE DONE IT. KAI IS OFFICIALLY A SOLDIER. KITTY IS A WAR NURSE. NOT JUST ANY WAR NURSE. SHE'S HER OWN HUSBAND'S PERSONAL WAR NURSE. AMAZING! DOUBLE IT UP!**

 **WELL, THAT'S ALL FROM ME. DON'T FORGET TO VOTE ON MY POLLS.**

 **I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW.**


	28. Ninja Picnic

CHAPTER 27

NINJA PICNIC

 **KAI`S POV:**

I spent half the night trying to figure out which sword I should use in the war. I won't be supplied a weapon so I had to figure out what I should take with me. After all, the only weapon we'll be using swords in the fights, anyway, so I had to figure out something to bring. When I couldn't think of one, I decided to sleep on it. That didn't work because when I woke up the next morning, I didn't have the slightest clue what sword I should bring. I shook my head and decided to think about it later. As I was showering and trying to get my thoughts straight, I felt as though somebody had a video camera in here, taping me while I was taking a shower. I took a peek and screamed a bit. I heard Kitty's laughter as she was filming me. I widened my eyes in shock.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"I thought it would be nice to catch on a few funny memories," Kitty said, "After all, our future children will wanna look at our videos, anyway. I want them to know about some hilarious moments."

"Hilarious moments? By filming me while taking a shower?"

"Yeah, that's one thing."

"I appreciate that you're trying to catch up on some old memories, but do you mind not doing it while I'm taking a shower? Jay did the same thing with me two years ago."

"Oh, sorry. I didn't know. You never told me about that."

"Really? I could've sworn I told you. Are you sure you didn't know about that?"

"I'm sure, Kai. Well, that's one funny memory down. Plenty more to go."

I sighed, placing my head back behind the shower curtain. Once I finished up, I got dressed and went downstairs to see what was cooked up for breakfast. Instead of seeing everyone at the table, I saw everyone walking around. After seeing a picnic basket lying in the middle of the table, I had the feeling that we were heading out to the park. I was right. By the time lunch was being prepared, I was playing football with the others. The girls had finished setting up lunch by the time we were on our fifteen minute break, which actually happen to last an hour.

"I think it was kind of you to have a picnic for us, Sensei," I said.

"I do what I can for my students," Sensei Wu said.

"Is there a reason why you've set this up, Sensei?" Kitty asked.

"What? I can't give my pupils a nice picnic?"

"There's more to this picnic, Sensei. I know that for a fact. Tell us what's going on."

Sensei sighed. "Why is it that someone has to always catch my bluff?"

"Nobody`s that stupid, Sensei. If this is about the war, you can go ahead and tell us."

"Speaking about the war, why weren't you guys at sign ups?" I asked.

"We were," Cole said, "We just went during the day. I took the liberty of taking the day off from work. You and Kitty decided to go after you got off from work."

"Well, the thing is, I couldn't take another day off. Now that my boss figured out I'm gonna be in the war, he won't let me take off. I was lucky to take off soon enough to actually go to sign ups. I'll have to start working until six in the evening next week."

Kitty giggled. "Don't worry, sweetie. My classes end at three, so I'll be home just in time to make you dinner."

"Thanks, hon." I gave her a wink.

"You signed up to be a war nurse, Kitty?" Carol asked.

"Yeah, I did," Kitty said, "Didn't you?"

"Well, of course I did. I'm Cole's private nurse."

"I'm Kai`s private nurse."

"Ohh, this is so exciting. What about you, Nya?"

Nya stared at Carol. "What about me?"

"Didn't you sign up to be a war nurse?"

"I did, but... I didn't become anyone's private nurse."

"Didn't you go with Jay?"

"No, I went by myself. I was on my way to the supermarket anyway, so I thought it was the best time to sign up."

"Why didn't you become anyone's private nurse?" Jay asked, a look of sadness on his face. About a week ago, I figured out that Nya decided to try again with Jay. I can see why he feels the way he does.

"I wanted to help all the men of war," Nya said, "I didn't want to help just one person. I can understand why Kitty and Carol became private nurses. They have husbands. I only have a boyfriend and that's you. Don't get me wrong, Jay. I love you with all my heart, but I want to help everyone. I'm sure you can understand."

"I get it. You care about helping everyone with the same amount of care. I understand perfectly. There's no reason to explain yourself."

"You're not mad?"

"No, I'm not. In fact, I'm actually happy. If you wanna help anyone, that's fine with me. I won't stop you. It's your choice."

"Thanks, Jay. I'm glad you understand."

"At least you both are getting along again," I said.

"Who said we weren't getting along before?" Nya asked.

"I don't know. Maybe I've been hearing everybody say you weren't getting along before. Maybe I was hearing things. I don't remember."

"Let's just change the subject, guys," Jay said, "Sensei, do you have any involvement in the war?"

"Of course I do," Sensei said, "I am a general. Since all of you are the ninja, you shall be in my regiment. Garmadon will be the commander in chief."

"So we'll be in the same regiment?"

"What if we lose some men in our group?" I asked.

"We shall gain more," Sensei said, "Plus, there will be plenty of regiments out there to help us. We shall be the last regiment to go out towards the end of the battle. We are the strongest, so the best goes out last. Haven't you ever heard the expression? I've saved the best for last."

"Well, if something goes wrong at the beginning, at least the best for last will save the show," Jay said.

"Correct. I know for a fact that it will."

"Misako. Lora. Are you two nurses?" I don't get why Carol is asking all the ladies if they were nurses or not. I guess she wants to make sure everyone was coming along for the ride.

"Yes, we are," Misako said.

"We're not private nurses, though," Lora said, "I'm sure all the men out there will need to recieve all the help they can get."

"Aww, but I was hoping the both of you could help take care of your husbands," Carol said.

Cole chuckled. "I think it's time you stop asking everyone whether or not they're nurses, Carol. I understand you're curious, but don't be too curious."

"I was just wondering, Cole. I wasn't trying to be nosy or anything."

"I know, but I just don't want you to get too deep into somebody's conversation."

"Do you think of me as being into other people's personal conversation too much?"

"No, I'm just saying that you usually get into people's conversations too deeply."

"I do not."

"Yes, you do. Well, sometimes."

"At least you're being honest."

"You know I love you, right?"

"Of course I do. If you didn't love me, we wouldn't be married."

"That is true, but you don't have to worry about that. I love you too much to ever stop."

"Oh, Cole."

Those two always kiss everywhere we go. I mean that. There was a time where Kitty and I double dated with them. When we were both out of sight to go to the bathroom, we saw Carol and Cole making out in the booth. I don't get why they enjoy smooching so much. At least they were married. They didn't do it too often, but they usually would. Nobody would say anything against it.

I shook my head. "If they were still dating, I would say that was completely disgusting, but since they're married, I won't say a word about it."

Kitty giggled. "Nobody will say anything about it to us. We're married."

"That's true." I kissed Kitty on her lips. "We are married. I'm glad to be married to you."

"I feel the same way."

We spent the rest of the day at the park playing football. Afterwards, we went out for sushi. It wasn't that bad of a day, but I was tired out and I was glad to be home. I was glad to be sleeping at nights.

* * *

 **AWWWW! WHAT A SWEET CHAPTER. THIS STORY IS GETTING BETTER AND BETTER. KITTY AND KAI ARE GETTING CLOSER AND CLOSER AS THE DAYS GO BY. THEIR LOVE IS SO STRONG. I CAN TELL THAT THEY'LL NEVER SEPARATE, NO MATTER WHAT HAPPENS.**

 **WELL, THAT'S IT FOR ME. I'M SO GLAD IT'S SPRING BREAK DOWN HERE.**

 **I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW.**


	29. Nyas Present

CHAPTER 28

NYA`S PRESENT

 **JAY`S POV:**

Tonight's the night. I know that it's gonna be great. Everything's gonna go smoothly. Nothing can ruin what I'm about to do. I know that Nya and I decided to start over, but we've been spending more time with each other than ever before. My heart is set on giving this one gift to Nya. I know what will happen. I know what to do. I'm eager to try it out. I'm just ready to give her the gift of the century. I just love her more than anything else in the world. As I stand there getting myself ready, my mind is racing with thoughts. What will her expressions be? Will she like my gift? What will she say about it? Whatever she thinks about it, I understand. My heart beats for Nya and every moment we're not together, I feel empty and alone.

I was finally ready. Nya and I weren't going out to dinner or anything that fancy. We were just heading out to the park. A romantic place for a romantic evening. I know that Nya had troubles going out to the park in the past, but this time it'll be different. There won't be any of that breaking her heart or anything for that matter. There's no reason for any of that to happen. This is about love. Plus, I love Nya too much to ever break her heart at all. That's something that'll be crossed off the list. No breakups.

I walked downstairs, waiting for Nya to take her first steps down as I know she'll look as beautiful as ever tonight. I held a rose in my hand while Nya came downstairs, looking just how I imagined her to look tonight. I held out my hand for her s she kindly took it, smiling up at me. "Hello, Jay. How has the day been for you so far?"

"So far?" I asked, playfully, "The day's over with. Night has begun."

Nya giggled. "I know, but the sun is about to set so it's still considered daytime."

I looked out the window. By golly, Nya was right. The sun was on the premises of setting. I looked at her. "I don't get how you can always be right."

"I do whatever I can. Come on. Let's get going."

"With pleasure. Do you want me to tell you where we're going?"

"I thought we agreed that we weren't going to a restaurant."

"I'm not taking you to a restaurant. I'm taking you to the park." Nya gave me a look, but I continued. "I know it's not your best choice for a date, and I understand that you've had some bad experiences with going to the park in the past, but at least give this one night a chance. You and I decided to start over on our relationship. I promise to never break up with you for the world."

"So you're not taking me to the park to end our relationship?"

"No way. I would never do that. There's another reason why I'm taking you. You ready to hit the road?"

"Yeah, I'm ready."

"Let's get going then. We don't want the night to end on us to quickly."

Nya giggled as we walked out of the house. We climbed into my truck and started driving out on the road. Every minute that passed seem to take the time out of the night. I couldn't wait any longer. I was ready to stop the car in the middle of the road and just go ahead and give Nya her gift. I could handle the wait. I had to remember what Sensei taught me. Patience. Patience is always the answer. Really? Should it be the answer when a guy is about to give his girlfriend a wonderful present. Should that count as being patient? It was no use. You can't push lessons away from you. They remain in your mind forever. Even I know that. I don't get why the guys say I'm too playful to remember a lesson like that.

We finally got to the park. If anything, I'd go ahead and give Nya the gift on the spot, but I couldn't do that. I had to be prepared when it came to this. I had to make sure my posture and body language wasn't shaking with fear and nervousness. I had to be sure I actually had the gift. I wanted to be sure that Nya would love the gift for all eternity. I had to check off all three of those things from my mind checklist. This night had to be perfect.

Nya and I walked over by the lake. We stood over next to the bridge. It looked like a elegant scene for this gift. I took a deep breath, placing my eyes on Nya the whole time. "Have I ever told you that you look more beautiful like a goddess?"

"You've told me that hundreds of times, even when we were dating before.. everything happened," Nya said, "Either way, you've told me that plenty of times before."

"I guess I have, haven't I?"

"Jay, is there a reason why you brought me out here? I still kind of have some bad experiences with things that have happened here in the park. I've had my heart broken here. I feel as though with every boyfriend I have, they seem to break up with me in a park. When they take me to the park, I'm pretty sure I'll leave with a broken heart."

"Nya, you've only dated one other guy after we broke up. Caleb was the one that broke up with you. If anything, you should've dumped that guy years ago."

Nya nodded and bowed her head down, but she knew that it was all true. "Yeah, you're right. I should've broke up with him instead of Caleb breaking up with me. It was just too much. I couldn't deal with him any longer. I made a mistake in love and I don't want that mistake to happen again."

"Don't worry. I'll make sure that won't ever happen again."

"Is there a reason why you brought me out here? Do you have a surprise for me or something?"

"I do, actually." I checked my body posture and language. They weren't shaking with fear and nervousness. Looks like I'm clear to speak. "Nya, there's something I want to ask you."

"Yes, Jay?"

I took a deep breath. "Nya, I love you with all my heart. Every beat that my heart makes, it makes to you. I love you to much to ever let anything happen to you. You're more important to me than anything else in this world. I want to ask you a very important question."

"What is it, Jay?"

I checked my pocket to make sure I had the gift. I did. Check mark number two. I held my gift out in my hands. "Nya, I want to spend the rest of my life with you." The gift I had was a tiny black box and inside of it was a beautiful diamond ring. Jay gasped as I asked, "Will you marry me?"

Tears streamed from Nya`s eyes as she looked at the ring. "Jay, I...I don't know what to say."

"Say what you think is best."

Nya held the ring box in her hand. She looked at me and said, "Yes, Jay. I will marry you."

"Nya, you've made me the happiest man alive. Thank you."

"I'm glad to be the girl that wants to spend the rest of her life with the man she was born to be with."

"I'm glad to hear that." I place the ring on her finger. It looked beautiful on her. "How does it look?"

"I don't know. How does it look to you?"

"You look even more beautiful than before."

Nya giggled. "Well, I think it's a wonderful ring. This is the best gift you could ever get me." She took one good look at it. "When did you get it, though? It's a beautiful ring, but I'm sure it was expensive."

"Three weeks after I started dating you."

"Three weeks after? How did you know that we were meant to be together?"

"I just had that theory. I knew it in my mind. Our love was meant to be."

"Well, in that case." Nya stood up and brought me to my feet. "Come on. Let's go swimming."

"Swimming? Alright, let's drive down to the beach."

"No, not the beach, silly. I meant the lake."

"Are you serious? You want us to go swimming in the park lake?"

"Is there a problem with that? Are you scared of getting caught?"

"Well, the park ranger is still around here somewhere and I'm pretty sure he's keeping his eyes out on us. After all, we are the only one's here." Nya`s eyes were glittering so much in the moonlight, I couldn't resist that look any longer. "Ah, whatever, let's go swimming."

Nya was the first one to jump in the lake. She was laughing and playing around, having a jolly good old time. I shrugged it off and jumped into the cool water myself. I'm pretty sure this lake was filled with fish, but that didn't matter. I was having a good time with Nya. She was splashing around and it looked as though she was acting almost like a child. I didn't mind it, though. Let us act like kids. It was best to be young for as long as we can be.

We got out of the water a moment later. The water was so cold that Nya was about to freeze. I got her back in the truck and placed a towel over her. It dry her up, but I'm not sure it would save her clothes.

She giggled. "That was fun."

"It was." I placed my hands in hers. "That was the best fun I've ever had. I'd rather be with you all my life."

We kissed each other passionately. Right there in my truck. I didn't care where we kissed at. I was just glad she said yes. In the future, I know ours will be bright.

* * *

 **OH, MY GOSH. SO EXCITING. JAY PROPOSED TO NYA. ANOTHER COUPLE IS ABOUT TO GET MARRIED. THIS IS SO AWESOME.**

 **WELL, THAT'S ALL FROM ME.**

 **I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW.**


	30. Soldier Appreciation Day

CHAPTER 29

SOLDIER APPRECIATION DAY

 **LLOYD'S POV:**

I felt crowded in this little place. The city decided to hold a festival in honor of all the soldiers leaving tomorrow for war. Yep, that's right. Everyone was leaving tomorrow. We would spend two whole days traveling to our destination and begin our war training to see who was ranked in doing what. I'm pretty sure to be ranked as a high official since I'm the second spinjitzu master. After this whole war is over, I think it's best for me to become a sensei and settle down in life. This whole thing was becoming too much. We were finally able to get the Serpentine and the Skeletons to join is as allies in the war. I don't even know why this whole war had to happen in the first place. There was no reason for any of it. I'm not the one to make that decision, though. I guess I better find my lucky sword.

I ended up bumping into a lot of people I knew. Including Brad. I'll never forget the adventure we've been through together. His parents were missing, so we had to go out and find them before he ended up in foster care. None of us were gonna let that happen. Well, Nick didn't really care, but after our little fight, we decided to forget about the whole thing and make up. We're still friends, though. Nothing can change that. At least Nick decided to give Brad a chance. I hated to see Brad go through the same thing I did, but making friends is hard to do.

I ended up bumping into my parents. I was hoping this part wasn't gonna happen. I was actually looking for Zelda, but it seems as though they've been trying to find me everywhere.

"Hey, guys," I said.

Mom hugged me tight, almost squeezing the life out of me. "Mom, choking, not breathing."

"Oh, sorry," Mom said, loosening me up and giving me a chance of freedom, "This is just all too much. My son and husband are both going off to war." Tears started falling down her cheeks. "I can't believe all of this. This can't be happening."

"Well, it seems to be happening, but I promise we'll come back to you in one piece once this whole war us over with."

"You say that, but not everybody comes out alive."

"Now, Misako, don't think that way," Dad said, "Plenty of men come back from war alive. Some may not come home in one whole piece, but at least they come home."

"I guess you're right about that," Mom said, "I may be close to where this whole war is, but I still want the both of you to come out of each fight alive."

"We're not sure how many battle they'll be," I said, "When we do, I'm pretty sure it'll be in all the history books. Children of the future will learn about us from the war that shouldn't of happened, but it did. Things may not be the same after all this, but it sure feels great to battle a little bit."

"If you say that, it may end up as bad luck."

"Come on, Mom. Everybody knows that there's no such thing as bad luck."

"Well, you would think that, but your father and I are very superstitious."

"Extremely superstitious. You can't change us from being the way we are. We are your parents, after all."

"I guess I can't change you way of life, but I can do this." I grabbed hold of my parents and held them tight. They did the same thing with me. It took a few minutes, but we were finally able to let go of each other. I laughed a good bit, but calmed down when I spoke. "Well, I'd love to stick around a bit more, but I need to go find Zelda. I'm pretty sure she's worried about me right now."

"Alright, honey," Mom said, kissing my forehead, "See you at home."

"Don't worry, son," Dad said, "You and I will be on the battlefield together. We'll work hard to keep each other safe."

They both walked away together, giving me the chance to go out and search for Zelda. I wonder where she could be. I heard that she and her mom were going out to be nurses. For what camp, though? Is it close to where I'll be? If not, I want tonight to be special for the both of us. I actually have something important to tell her, but if I can't find her, how can I give her the news? I guess we'll figure that out in time.

I spotted Nya and Jay together. Tonight would be a long one for everybody since those two were about to get married. Nya had switched it around to where she could be Jay`s private nurse. I couldn't blame her. Those two were inseparable. Even if you unstuck the both of them after they glued each other together, you can't get them away from each other. It's impossible. I'm just being honest.

I guess it wouldn't be a big problem if I stopped by to see how they were doing. I walked up to them. "Hey, guys. How's everything going?"

"Oh, hey, Lloyd," Nya said, "Everything's going well. Jay and I were just having a moment to ourselves."

"Is everything okay?" Jay asked.

"Yeah, everything's good," I said, "I was just spending a little time with my parents. I guess you guys are getting ready for your big night, huh?"

"Yeah," Nya said, "Which reminds me that we need to leave in a few minutes to pick up the cake. Plus, we need to be at the temple a few hours earlier and all that."

"Don't worry, hon," Jay said, kissing his fiancee, "We'll get everything done in time."

"I can always count on you."

"Same here."

"Well, since you guys plan to be alone now, I guess I'll just leave," I said, "By the way, do you both know where Zelda is?"

"I think she and her mother were over at the food truck stands," Nya said.

"Thanks." I ran off. Out of sight, out of mind. Well, I don't usually say that, but that was actually a good time to zip on out of there. Those two were about to kiss in a weird way again. I really shouldn't be saying anything since I have a girlfriend myself, but we haven't gotten that far to kissing each other so much. Okay, I will be honest. We have. I just don't say anything about it.

I finally spotted Zelda and her mother sitting at one of the picnic tables. This was a good time to bring myself over to her. I placed my hand over her eyes as I quietly sneaked my way over to her. I love playing this game. "Guess who?" I could hear Miss Allyman`s constant giggling.

"Oh, it's so difficult to figure out who you are," Zelda said, "You wouldn't happen to be the second ultimate spinjitzu master, would you?"

"What's my name?"

"Lloyd Garmadon. Am I correct?"

I removed my hands from her eyes. "You certainly are."

"Oh, Lloyd, you always seem to play that game with me."

"I hear you and your mom are gonna be war nurses."

"Yes, that is true. I've decided to be your private nurse. It took forever to find your name on that list, but I did."

"I've decided to care for all the men of war," Miss Allyman said, "There's no specific man I can be a nurse to."

"Well, at least you'll help care for people," I said, "Zelda, can I talk to you for a second?"

"Yes, of course you can, Lloyd," Zelda said.

"Oh, excuse me a moment, you two," Miss Allyman said, "I need to use the powder room."

I know why she's leaving. She knows what's about to happen. Time to get this on a roll. "Zelda, I know you and I have only dated for about six months, but I really care about you. I want you to know that."

"Well, of course I know that, Lloyd," Zelda said, "I care about you with all my heart."

"I do, too, which is why I've decided to do this."

"Do what?"

"Zelda, I love you with all my heart. I know I say that a lot, but I want you to know about it from this point on. I want this moment to be a memory for the both of us. I see that people might be staring, but that doesn't matter. I feel as though you and I are the only one's here."

"Lloyd, are you saying what I think your saying?"

"I think. Zelda, I wanna spend the rest of my life with you." I took out a tiny box that contained a ring. I took a deep breath and said, "Will you marry me?"

Zelda place a hand over her mouth. "Lloyd, this is all too sudden. I was expecting this at a later time, but you decided now was the best time."

"Will you?"

Zelda wrapped her arm as around me, kissed me fully on the lips and said, "Lloyd Garmadon, it is an honor to be your fiancee. I will indeed marry you."

"So that's a yes?"

"It's certainly a yes."

"I heard everything." We saw Zelda`s mother emerge from behind one of the food trucks. "You have my blessing, Lloyd. You and Zelda belong together."

"You're right about that."

Zelda and I kissed longer than we usually did. I didn't want to let her go at this point. Our love was just too strong. It was too strong to give up.

* * *

 **YAY! LLOYD AND ZELDA ARE ENGAGED. I WONDER WHEN THEIR WEDDING WILL BE. I'LL FIGURE IT OUT. BESIDES, JAY AND NYA`S WEDDING WILL BE FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER. THE CHAPTER AFTER THAT WILL BE ALL THE SOLDIERS AND WAR NURSES HEADING OUT TO THE BATTLEFIELD. I'VE GOT IT ALL PLANNED OUT.**

 **WELL, THAT'S IT FOR ME.**

 **I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW.**


	31. Nya and Jays Wedding

CHAPTER 30

NYA AND JAY`S WEDDING

 **NYA`S POV:**

I sat there in my dressing room of the temple, admiring the wedding dress that once belonged to my mother. I'm surprised that it even fit me, but it was the perfect size. I checked to make sure my makeup was still on me and no smudges were made anywhere. There are times when I don't allow other people to do my makeup, but Misako did offer, so I just went along with it. It looked really nice. I was nervous, though. I never thought this day would come. If only my mother were here to give me advice. If only my father were here to give me away to Jay as I walked down the aisle. Although, I'm not sure if he would approve of Jay or not, but it wouldn't matter to me. I love Jay and nothing's going to change that. Jay`s the love of my life and nobody can take that away from me.

I admire myself in the mirror again. This was the big day. I was about to turn into the women I always thought I was never ready to turn into. I sighed, sitting down in the chair that held all the makeup and stuff. Thank goodness they supply you with this kind of stuff here. I needed a moment to think. Okay, we have the cake, the band, the caterers just arrived, and the temple master is here. Why wouldn't he be? He's here every day. Okay, so that's everything. All I need to do is make sure that the wedding goes as plan and we'll all be good to go. I hope nothing ruins this day.

I heard a tap on the door. I turned around to see Misako, a smile on her face. She walked up and hugged me like she was my mother. "I'm so happy for you, Nya."

"Thanks, Misako," I said.

"You know, if your mother were still here, she would be so proud of you. I know that deep in my heart."

"I bet she would be. I just wish she were here. I wish both my parents were."

"Well, certain things happen at unexpected times, but they're both still with you in your heart. You can change that. They'll always be with you. You know, your mother went through so many love issues before she met your father."

"I know. She told me. It makes me feel as though I'm just like her. If she went through all that, then I must be a duplicate of her."

"True, but you did one thing that she never did. You went back and gave Jay another chance. You gave your old love a second chance for the two of you to be together. That's something your mother would never consider doing."

"True, but it was too late to go back to the old guy she was with. He was destroyed in battle."

Misako giggled. "That is true. I was spending the day with your mother when she received the news. It was a bit heartbreaking at first, but she got over it pretty quickly. She was still dating your father at the time and he never knew who her old boyfriend was."

"You know, I'm glad I gave Jay a second chance. I'm just upset by the fact that I tried to get back at him by dating somebody else. I never meant to make him feel jealous, but I did. It was a horrible thing for me to do."

"Didn't he get back at you?"

"No, he just moved on and started dating Jen. I really didn't have much of a problem with it until I found out that Caleb wasn't really the person I thought he was. He didn't wanna spend any time with me or anything else. I didn't get why."

"You and Caleb were just never meant to be. That's the only thing. Caleb doesn't matter to you anymore. You and Jay are what matters now. Today is your wedding. Aren't you both excited?"

"We are, but I can't clear the thoughts out of my head."

"You will sooner or later. Once a year has passed by and you and Jay are celebrating your first wedding anniversary together, Caleb won't even be a bother to you. He'll just be gone with the wind like any other past boyfriend that you've ever had."

"I hope you're right."

"Have I ever been wrong before?"

"Now that you mention it, I don't think you've ever have."

"That's what I like to hear. The ceremony starts in a few minutes. Is there anything that needs to be prepared for at the last minute?"

"Nothing has come to my attention. I think we have everything set up and ready."

"Alright. I'll see you in the temple room."

Right when Misako walked out, my brother had to walk in. I sighed, hugging him as hard as I possibly could. "I'm so happy, Kai."

"Same here, sis," Kai said.

"Are you okay with mine and Jay`s marriage?"

"Hey, I already gave him my blessing. If I wasn't okay with it, I would automatically kick him out of the house and keep him away from you."

"Do you trust Jay?"

"Of course I do. He's my teammate."

"He's also your soon to be brother in law. You can't change that."

"That's one thing I'll never be able to change. That shouldn't matter, though. We're already brother's. I'm used to having him around. Besides, I gave you a sister."

"Yeah, you did. I will be honest right there."

Kai sighed. "Well, the ceremony is about to start. You nervous about today?"

"A little bit, but I'm also happy."

"You ready for this, sis?"

I took a deep breath. "Yes."

"Alright. Hold on tight, sis. I'm about to give you away to your groom."

"He's about to get the bride he's been waiting for all his life."

"Your about to get the brother you've been wanting for so long."

Kai led me out of the dressing room. We walked down the stairs and made our way to the door that enter the temple room. We stopped for a moment and looked at each other. Throughout our whole lives, we've been close. This was the first time we were extremely close as siblings. I will be honest with that right there.

The first bars of the Wedding March began, leading Kai and myself in the temple room. I smiled when I saw Jay in his blue tuxedo. He wore it in my honor, is what he told me. He wanted to wear my favorite color. I have to say that it suits him well. Once Kai gave me away to him, I was smiling big as he removed the veil to see my beautiful eyes. I was glad to see his.

The temple master stood up at his podium. "Friends and family. We are gathered here today to celebrate the marriage of Jay Walker and Nya Smith. If there is anyone here who thinks that these two should not be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace."

"I object to this wedding," Cole said, laughing, "I'm just kidding. Just kidding, everybody. Continue on."

"Okay, let us continue. Bring out the ring bearer." As if on cue, Nick came out, holding a pillow with both mine and Jay`s rings on it. "Do you have the rings?"

"Yes, I have the rings," Nick said.

"Now the bride and groom may give each other their lifelong wedding rings," the temple master said.

Jay placed his ring for me on my finger while saying, "With this ring, I do be wed."

I did the same thing with the ring I got for Jay. "With this ring, I do be wed."

"Now the bride and groom may state their vows to each other," the temple master said.

I took a deep breath. "Jay, I love you with all my heart. I know I've made mistakes in the past, but I promise that I will never do anything that will cause the both of us to break each other's heart. I promise to love you and you only for eternity. I promise to stick by your side and care for you no matter what. I promise to always be there when you need me the most. I promise to do everything I say on this very day. I will be honest and never tell you a fib. I will never leave you for anything else."

Jay looked me straight in the eyes. "Nya, I love you with all my heart and I promise to be honest and care for you as long as we're both still living in this world. I will make sure to never let anything happen to you. Whether you sick, having our first child or anything, I won't leave your side for a minute. There's nothing I'd rather do than be with the girl I knew was right for me the moment I laid eyes on her. I love you too much to ever leave you. I will make sure to protect you. I won't back down on you."

"I love you, Jay," I said, a tear falling down my cheek.

"Now the ceremony will begin." The temple master looked at Jay. "Jay, do you take Nya here to be your lawfully wedded wife, for rich or poor, in sickness and in health, life and death, for as long as you both shall live."

"I do," Jay said.

The temple master looked at me. "Do you, Nya, take Jay here to be your lawfully wedded husband, for rich or poor, in sickness and in health, life and death, for as long as you both shall live."

"I do," I said.

"Then by the power invested in me, I now province you husband and wife," the temple master said, "You may now kiss the bride."

The kissed that we shared our first time as a married couple was the greatest in the world. It was a bit awkward considering that we fell on the floor while I had jumped into his arms and kissed him, but that didn't matter to me. We were happy, and that was okay with me.

* * *

 **YAY! JAY AND NYA ARE MARRIED. UNFORTUNATELY, THERE WON'T BE A HONEYMOON UNTIL AFTER THE WAR. I KNOW, IT'S SAD, BUT AT LEAST THEY STILL PLAN FOR IT TO BE CALLED ON.**

 **I'M NOT FEELING IN THE BEST OF MOODS TODAY. THAT'S ENOUGH FOR ME.**

 **I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW.**


	32. Heading Out

CHAPTER 31

HEADING OUT

 **KAI`S POV:**

The night was calm and relaxing. I have three reasons for that. It was soothing, it was dark and nice, and I was lying right next to the greatest girl of all time. Kitty and I had plopped down in bed late last night, not bothering to shower or change into our night clothes. Yesterday was too much for the both of us. Today was different. Once I opened my eyes to see the rays of sunshine trying to peak in, I knew what today was. I removed myself out of bed and opened up the curtains to breath in the Ninjago City morning air one last time before I had to grab my sword and stick next to Kitty for as long as they'll let me. I closed the window and walked next to Kitty, who was still sleeping in bed. I kissed her lightly on the forehead as a tear fell from my eye. Today was the day the men would be leaving for war.

I went into the bathroom and took a quick shower, smelling the quick scent of breakfast that I hope Kitty was making. It wasn't just Kitty preparing the meal. It was all the girls. Including Zelda. Just yesterday, she and Lloyd got engaged, but they would have to wait to schedule their wedding until after the war. I had a feeling that it would last a pretty good while and I'm sure those two won't be able to wait any longer.

I sat down at the table with the others. When breakfast was placed on the table, everybody enjoyed it. There was no meal conversations or anything like that. We all ate in silence. It was best to enjoy this moment for as long as we can before we have to go out on the battlefield and fight for our lives and for the safety of Ninjago.

Once breakfast was over with, we went to the vehicles and headed towards town. The entire city was crowded with folks who were watching the men of war march out to leave. I looked to see the men who were starting to get into position. I saw a lot of people in the crowd cheering on the men and gave them good wishes. I'm pretty sure some of those men promised to come home. Some of them I'm not so sure.

I held Kitty's hand the entire time, not letting go. I was afraid that if I let go, something could happen. We would get separated and never see each other again. I didn't want that to happen so I held her tight, refusing to let go.

Sensei Wu walked up to all of us. "You five will be heading out with the first group of men. They will be leaving in half an hour. This will give you plenty of time to say goodbye to the ones you love. Even though you will see them around, this may be the perfect opportunity. You won't see them again for a while."

I wanted this perfect opportunity to be the best opportunity. I held on Kitty's hand tightly and rushed over to an empty lot away from the crowd. Nobody else seemed to be there. It was the best place for Kitty and I to be alone. We held onto each other's hands for a moment before we embraced each other in the tightest hug you could ever imagine. In all my life, I've never hugged someone like that before. Even during our hug, I kissed her with all the lips I had. We kissed for as long as we could before we decided to pull our lips apart. I wanted to have some time to talk to her.

"We won't be separated for long," I said, "It'll only be for a day or two. I promise you and I will be together again once we're at the battlefield."

"All of this is so scary, Kai," Kitty said, "I never thought a war would ever happen. I never thought that you and I would be standing here right now saying goodbye. I never thought that we would have to remember such horrible things in the future. I never thought that this would ever even begin in the first place."

"I know. I wish it didn't have to happen, but it did. You can thank the Overlord for that."

"Let's not talk about the creature who started all of this. It puts a line full of jitters down my spine."

"I'm sorry. I didn't know you felt that way. We all have a feeling for when we see the Overlord. When I see him, I just wanna go ahead and destroy him right on the spot."

"Isn't that what Lloyd's suppose to do?"

"He's done it twice. I guess the third times a charm."

"Let me know how that goes. I really wanna see how that turns out. You and I have only been married for two and a half months and already this is starting to happen."

"I know, but we'll get through it. We've gotten through it before."

"I know. I wish none of it had to happen, but if it's the only way to save Ninjago, I won't back down on that."

I looked to see that most men had already made it to their places with their assigned groups. "A lot of men had entered this. Some believe that they don't have a life and this is the starting line of it. Sometimes the finish will be right where it shouldn't be. I'm pretty sure they know that, but they're confident about winning this war."

"A lot of men are. Some do it just to prove to their families of how powerful they really are."

"I know. There are times when I think that's ridiculous, but are are times when I think that it's the only way. Is it to prove my strength or help the citizens of Ninjago from the evil that will be spread?"

"It's to help the people of Ninjago. Even I know that."

"You sure do."

"Don't I always?"

"Attention, everyone," a voice shouted out to the people of Ninjago, "The men of war and the war nurses are about to leave in ten minutes. All men who are part of war get to your stations at this point. All war nurses that are public please head to the assigned public vehicles. All war nurses that are private please head to your assigned vehicles as well. Thank you."

I sighed. "I guess it's time to get going."

"I didn't think this moment would come," Kitty said, a tear rolling down her cheek, "I'm scared, Kai. I'm scared of all this happening."

"I know. Me, too, but we'll get through this together. You and me."

"I know. We'll always stick together. Oh, I made us something. I thought it could help us stick together." Kitty removed two necklaces from her bag and showed them two me. They were both shaped like half of hearts. That kind of confused me. "I made these for the both of us. I want us to wear them together. I want you to wear yours especially. It'll give you good luck in every battle. If I wear mine, I'll know that you're still with me."

"I love it, Kitty, but not as much as I love you."

"I love you, too, Kai."

We both embraced each other in a hug as we kissed fully on the lips. It was such a beautiful moment for the both of us. I just didn't want to let go. I had to though. I didn't have a choice. I wish I did, though. I could be the one man who would bring his wife out in the group of soldiers and keep her by my side, not letting her out of my sight. If only I could do that, but I couldn't. I had to join the group on my own and hope for the best.

I had to let go one way or another so I did, but not without one more kiss. I smiled at Kitty who smiled back, touching her cheek. "I promise to come back to you."

"Keep that promise."

"I will. I better get going. We're gonna leave soon."

"So are we. I hope to see you soon."

"You will. Once we get to the battlefield. I promise. We'll spend a little time with each other. Just you and me."

Kitty nodded. "Okay. That sounds good."

I sighed and looked behind me. "Time to hit the road. I'll see you soon, Kitty."

"Same here, Kai. Same here."

We both walked away from each other in different directions. I could see the tears fall from Kitty's eyes at this exact spot. I had the same going on with me, although I only let one tear slide away. This moment had finally come. The moment when I never thought I would be in the war fighting off evil. The war that I never wanted to happen.

I walked over to the group of men to see the guys standing up front. I smiled, hoping they would cheer me up a bit. "Hey, guys."

"Kai, where have you been?" Jay asked, "We all just got here a minute ago."

"I was saying goodbye to Kitty. I wanted t to be special for the both of us."

"I suppose she was crying," Cole said, "Carol was doing the same thing."

"So was Zelda," Lloyd said.

"It's too bad Zane doesn't have anybody to love," Jay said.

"Did you have to go and say that?" Cole asked.

"It's alright, Cole," Zane said, "It doesn't bother me much anymore."

"Well, at least it doesn't bother you."

"Guys, remember why we're out here," Lloyd said, "We may be fighting the most ferocious battle of all time, but we're still saving Ninjago. This is what we were born to do."

"You're right, Lloyd," I said, "This is something we were made to do. Watch out, evil. The heroes are coming to defeat you for good."

We all huddled and yelled, "Ninja Go!" before we were escorted from the city. The war has begun.

* * *

 **THE WAR HAS STARTED. THIS IS ONLY THE BEGINNING. THE BATTLES WILL COME IN THE NEXT COUPLE OF CHAPTERS. I'M GONNA HAVE TO GIVE THEM GREAT DETAIL. IT LOOKS AS THOUGH THERE'S MORE LOVE THAN DRAMA. WHAT CAN I SAY? I'M A SUCKER WHEN IT COMES TO ROMANCE.**

 **THE ACT IS COMING UP IN TWO WEEKS. ALL THE ELEVENTH GRADERS HAVE TO TAKE IT. I'M SO NERVOUS. CAN ANYBODY HELP ME? I THINK I HAVE TEST ANXIETY.**

 **WELL, I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW.**


	33. Training

CHAPTER 32

TRAINING

 **KAI`S POV:**

It took us about a day and a whole morning to make our way towards the battlefield. By the time we got there, it was an hour before noon. We rested for a couple of hours before our training begin. We all had to go through a series of test. An obstacle course was made for us to use in order to pass through those test. We had to be quick and have lots of speed in order to make it through this war. I was starting to sweat after an hour. I felt as though I've been training for days. I haven't done this much since becoming a ninja. I took a deep breath and made my way to the training to course, trying it out one more time before I decided to take a five minute break. After all, it was important to get a little rest after an hour.

The others were also trying to take five, especially Cole. He's already been around the training course at least twenty times in the last hour. He was built for strength and speed. There's no way he would lose this war. Jay and Zane had pretty good speed. They had good strength, too, but not like Cole. I had good strength and pretty good speed. I guess if we could combine our strength and speed together, there's no way we could lose this war.

I sat down against a tree, taking in long deep breaths as I thought about the future. There was so much that was bound to happen, but I try not to let that bother me so much. I looked over in the distance to see a large vehicle move in towards the camp. Two of them, actually. Looks like the war nurses have arrived.

"There they are," Cole said, "The girls made it safely here."

"Thank goodness," Jay said, "I was starting to get worried about them."

"I still can't get one thought out of my head. Why is it that our girls decided to be private nurses when Misako and Lora want to help all the men of war? I don't get it. What's wrong with taking care of your own husband?"

"There's nothing wrong with it, Cole," I said, "That's their decisions. Their husbands are free to let them make whatever decision they wanna make. Even if it means taking care of other people. They're not gonna be old forever. Let them have a life. It's better to spend it wisely and not waste it."

"So what you're saying is we're wasting our lives by going to war?" Jay asked.

"That's not true. We are doing what's right. This war may be a great adventure for all of us. They may be stories to tell our children one day."

"Just don't forget to make those stories children appropriate," Zane said.

"You just had to take the fun out of it, huh, Zane?" Jay asked.

"I didn't realize there was any fun when it contains a war. A war that not many people will survive in."

"Speaking of this whole war, does anybody know when the first battle starts?" Cole asked.

"It'll start when the villains are ready," I said, "For now, let's try to forget about all that and enjoy life a little. After all, it's best to enjoy things for as long as you're in some part of the world. Or the land, if you know what I mean."

"Yeah, we get it, Kai."

Sensei Wu walked up to us. "You have completed the obstacle course multiple times in an hour. I suppose all your training in the past has helped you in the future. Never wait on tomorrow for what can be done today."

"Your teaching always seem to come in handy, Sensei," Jay said, "Why haven't we ever listen to you before?"

"Probably because we thought listening to ourselves was better than listening to what was more important," I said, "That's just me speaking the truth."

"Kai is right," Sensei said, "There are times when you would rather go by your own principles instead of the one that's already been laid out in front of you. There are plenty of life lessons out there for you to know and be taught. I hope for the next generation to come, you will teach them that."

"We will, Sensei," Cole said.

"Excellent. Time to return to the obstacle course. You all need another hour of training. If you want to be fully prepared for the war, you need to be at full strength. Start where you left off."

"Yes, Sensei," we said, bowing our heads.

We all returned to the obstacle course to ave some more run throughs. This time I made it through multiple times than before. Every hour counts. I need to make each one worth it. I kept on going. I didn't stop until my strength was starting to die down and I had no energy left. I needed to regain it or I won't be able to train tomorrow. I decided to head out to the camps.

I saw the others doing the same, so I followed them. I needed a break. Plus, I wanted to go see how Kitty was doing. I was starting to worry about her. Also, I bet she was helping out with cooking up some dinner.

 **KITTY'S POV:**

When we got to our stations, I was placed where all the other private nurses were at. We all had to stick with the same camp at all times. We couldn't wander off anywhere else. I was glad to be in the same camp with the other. Otherwise, I would be alone. Kai would be here, but not all the time. I had to remain here no matter what. I couldn't just wander off or anything. I had to stand my grounds. I could do what I please or anything else.

I was assigned to learn from a woman name Jane. She was older than both Misako and Lora, so I suppose she knew all about how war nurses are suppose to go and do things. I was hoping she was kind and wouldn't be too strict with me. When I introduced myself to her, she said her introductions back in a kind way. She grabbed my hand gently and patted it with kindness and hope for what the future has in store. I was happy to see that she was kind, but when it came to teaching me, she was pretty serious.

"Now, you're a private nurse, so while the other women are taking care if all the men who don't have one of those, you'll be cleaning up this place," Jane said, "You'll also be assigned to do some cooking every once in a while. I hope your good at that kind of stuff because these boys will need a fresh home cooked meal."

"I've made dinner every night for my husband," I said.

"Then I'm sure you have plenty of recipes. Tonight somebody else will be cooking up some dinner. Today you have been assigned to do the washing. When I say washing, I mean all the clothes and the dishes. There aren't any dishes right now, but there are plenty of clothes. I need you to make sure they're all washed up and cleaned. Before you do any of that, I need to know if you can wash clothes by hand."

"I've never done that before. I've always depended on the washing machine too much."

"Young people these days. When I was your age, I was already a married woman and I had to wash mine and my husband's clothing everyday, but we didn't have a washing machine or a dryer like people have nowadays. We had to do everything by hand. Sure it takes longer, but it gets the job done. I'm pretty sure those machines don't always help."

"Well, it is the new technology that's been spreading around since the 1970s."

"Sure it is, but what if it breaks down? You'll need a back up plan. It's time to learn how to do things the old fashioned way. Now let's get started with all these clothes."

When Jane poured all those clothes out, my eyes were sure to pop out of my skull. "All these clothes need to be washed by hand?"

"Yes, madam. All of them."

I sighed. "This is gonna take a while."

"Nobody said it was suppose to speed up the process. It just needs to be clean and look decent again. Now watch what I do. It may teach you something." Jane took some soap, a barrel full of water and a giant washing rack and placed them in front of me. "Now this is how you do it. Only put in a few different types of clothing. Maybe some shirts and pants. There we go. Now we add the soap. Only place two cap fills. After that, take this stick right her and swish the clothes around inside. Then we need to take a piece of clothing at a time and scrub them real good on the rack. It should take about two to three minutes for each piece of clothing. After that, squeeze as much water as you can out of the clothing that you're scrubbing and pour the water in this buck. After that, place them in this basket. Once you've finished with the rest of the clothes in the barrel, take them all outside and hang them up to dry. That should be simple enough. Can you remember all that?"

"I think I can."

"Excellent. Now I'll be back in about an hour to check on your progress."

"An hour?"

"It's not a fast job, dear. You have to take your time. Cleaning takes time. It may not be easy all the time, but be patient. You'll finish the job soon enough."

"Can't you get somebody to help me with all this? This doesn't look like a job for just one person."

"Oh, please. Nobody was there to help me wash all the clothes. It's something that a mother and wife needs to do herself. Now get to work. These men are going to need some nice clean uniforms in the morning. You got that?"

"I got it."

"Alright. I'll be back in an hour."

To be honest, I didn't mind doing all this work by myself. After all, it wasn't really that bad once you got the hang of it. I actually know how to do few things by hand. Washing clothes was not on the list. Guess it best to learn now than later.

* * *

 **KAI HAS TO TRAIN WHILE KITTY HAS TO CLEAN AND COOK FOR THE SOLDIERS. SHE HAS TO DO SOMETHING WITH HER TIME WHILE SHE'S NOT TAKING CARE OF KAI. AFTER ALL, THIS IS THE PERFECT OPPORTUNITY TO CLEAN THE OLD FASHION WAY. YOU NEVER KNOW WHEN IT WILL COME IN HANDY.**

 **WELL, THAT'S IT FOR ME.**

 **I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER. DON'T FORGET TO VOTE ON MY POLL. IT'S ON MY PROFILE.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW.**


	34. A Calm Night

CHAPTER 33

A CALM NIGHT

 **KAI`S POV:**

Training had ended for the day. We were all pretty tired and sweaty, so we all hit the showers. I would've rather taken the creek, but it was better than nothing, I suppose. Once I had finished showering, I went into my camp and found a pair of battle clothes laying on my bunk. I looked at it, admiring it a little. I thought it looked pretty nice. Maybe I should try it on and see if it fits or not. I already had my pajamas on, but wearing something else for a minute wouldn't do any harm. I was just about to change when I suddenly felt hands crawl up my shoulders. I yelled and turned around, seeing that it was only Kitty. She laughed when I looked at her. I gave her a serious look, but only playfully.

I shook my head. "You know, that wasn't really funny. In fact, that actually scared me. Don't ever sneak up on me like that. Doing that could have serious consequences. I am a trained ninja, you know. I don't wanna end up accidentally hurting you."

"I know, I know," Kitty said, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean for that to startle you. I was just having a little fun. It has been a long day. I was trying to stop you from putting on your uniform. It took me three hours to wash all of them."

"All the uniforms?"

"All of them. I had to make sure they were washed, scrubbed, and hanging up to dry. It doesn't actually take long for them to dry out here. I suppose it's because we're in the middle of the desert."

"Yeah. You know, before it became the Sea of Sands, it used to be the Sea of Ninjago. How it's turned the way it is now might be one of the greatest love stories ever told. You see, the Sea of Ninjago was filled with so much water that there was actually somebody known as the water ninja who had to control it whenever she could. If the sea was filled up too much, she would drain some of it and calm the sea down. One day, she became ill and some say it could be fatal. The water ninja had a life ahead of her. Her moving husband, two children and a very beautiful life. She was ill for about six whole months, but the only thing that was keeping her alive was the Sea of Ninjago. When they found out that it was still keeping her heart beating, she couldn't take it any longer. Water is what made her and she would let it dry her up. So her husband made the sun bring in so much heat and very little rain that the Sea of Ninjago dried up, turning it into nothing but sand. That's how the Sea of Sands got its name."

"So what happened to the water ninja?"

"Well, after all the water dried up in exactly a few days, she finally joined the Great Sensei. Her husband and children were devastated to see her go, but it was the only way to stop her pain. Some time later, her husband joined her as he went up with the Great Sensei as well."

"What kind of ninja was he? It seems as though he may be able to control heat."

"He was the fire ninja."

"The original fire ninja?"

"The one and only. He was also my father. I didn't know that he was the master of fire until after he died. I figure the sane thing out with my mother. She was the master of water."

"So if you took possession of fire after your father passed away, then wouldn't Nya posses water now that her mother's gone?"

"She's always been able to posses water. Right after our mother passed away, the power was already inside her. My father was the one that trained her in the art of spinjitzu. She couldn't do it when she was younger, but she can now."

"Why don't I ever see her do it?"

"She always tells me that she doesn't want Sensei Wu to find out. That's why I try so hard to keep her away from battles. I don't want somebody making her mad and end up making her use her powers in front of everyone. When she gets angry, it's hard for her to keep her powers under control. Luckily, our dad was always there to help control her anger so she wouldn't end up losing control of her powers. Being the water ninja can have it's consequences, but it's worth having a great potential inside of you."

"Do you think somebody is going to figure out that she has those powers one day? You've already told me, but will somebody else?"

"Maybe one day. I'm pretty sure Jay already knows about it."

"Has Nya actually told Jay about it in words."

"No, but she's shown him by using symbols."

"What kind of symbols?"

"The beach, the lake at the park and even the community pool. Wherever there's water, she would jump right in, regardless of the weather or if she's still fully clothed. You know what I mean. She can't stay away from it. Water is what gives her life. That's how it was with our mother."

"I guess that explains why we have to install a bathtub in all three bathrooms at home."

"That's also why we had to install the pool in the backyard. Nya`s love for water is stronger than her love for chocolate."

"I guess I can see why." Kitty sighed, looking out the hole of the tent. "The stars are starting to form in the sky, but the day isn't over for us. I spent about a whole hour washing everyone's dishes. Today was my day to wash. Tomorrow I'm cleaning out the bathrooms and kitchens. Jane's teaching me how to do everything the old fashioned way."

"Who's Jane?"

"My cleaning mentor. She's also my war nurse partner, but she's been teaching me to clean and all that. Once she shows me how to do it, she walks away and comes back a little while later to check on me. I don't even know what she's doing the whole time. My theory is she's either taking a nap or doing some knitting."

"It may be either, but haven't you thought up the fact that she might be helping all the other young girls?"

"I didn't really think of it that way. Maybe that is what she's doing. I'll try not to be a burden. I won't be a snoop. I'll leave her alone."

"That's my girl. You coming to bed."

"Yeah. I just need to take a shower first. I'm completely exhausted. Sometimes it works."

"Alright. I'll just be in here. I need to rest up for war training tomorrow. Goodnight, honey."

"Goodnight, sweetie." Kitty grabbed one of her towels and walked out of the tent.

I was all alone in the tent. I took out the book that Kitty had given to me for Christmas. It was a great book. The Book of Ninjago is what it's called. I enjoy reading it a lot. It passes the time. Plus, it has some good stories that were written from the past. It was the best source of entertainment when you're far away from home. Before I could even get through the first page after rereading this fir a third time, Nya came barging into my tent.

"Why did you tell Kitty about my water powers?" Nya asked, demanding me to tell her.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, "Did she say something to you about it?"

"No, I happened to have walked by your tent and heard the both of you having a conversation about it. Why did you tell her? I thought we agreed that we wouldn't say anything about unless we knew someone near and dear to our hearts and they would keep the secret. We had that discussion. I remember it clearly."

"Kitty is part of the family now. Why shouldn't I tell her? You really shouldn't be saying anything about it."

"Why?"

"Because you haven't told Jay about it yet."

Nya was silent fir a moment, placing that thought in her head. She sat down on the bed. "You're right. I haven't told him. I really shouldn't be saying anything about it."

"That's what I said. You shouldn't say anything about it. You and Jay have been married for the past couple of days and you still haven't told him your greatest secret. What is with that? Why haven't you told him?"

"I didn't think the time was right. I was waiting for the right time."

"Wouldn't it have been better if you had told him when you guys got married? You clearly stated in your wedding vows that you would never keep a secret from him. You said that you never would, but it seems that you are. What kind of wife would break her own vows to her husband? You made a commitment to be with him for the rest of your lives. You have to keep that commitment."

Nya sighed. "You're right. I do, but how can I tell him. I lost the power of being the mistress of storms. Now I'm the master of water again, but I'm starting to go a little bit out of control. My powers are going crazy."

"Then you need to tell Jay before you really get out of control. We'll help you."

Nya looked up into my eyes and nodded. "Okay, I'll tell him. I'll go tell him right now. Thanks, Kai."

"Anytime, sis. I'm sorry for getting mad at you."

"I'm sorry for the same thing. Love you, Kai."

"Love you, too, sis." I hugged Nya tight before letting her go.

After she left, I went back to bed and started on my book again. Kitty came back in the tent with her bathrobe on and went behind her privacy shade curtain to change into her nightgown. Once she was in bed, I turned off the lantern that was right next to me and went to sleep. It was time to rest.

* * *

 **BROTHERS AND SISTERS. YOU CAN SEE THAT THEY FIGHT. I FIGHT WITH MY BROTHERS ALL THE TIME. WE DON'T REALLY GET ALONG. I KNOW HOW HARD IT IS.**

 **I WANT YOU TO PRAY FOR A FRIEND OF MINE. SHE GOES TO SCHOOL WITH ME. HER NAME IS SHAE. I WON'T SAY HER FULL FIRST NAME, BUT I WILL SAY THAT SHE'S A SWEET PERSON. HER FATHER PASSED AWAY, SO PLEASE PRAY WITH HER.**

 **WELL, I THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR SUPPORT. PLEASE PRAY FOR MY BEST FRIEND. SHE IS LIKE A SISTER TO ME.**

 **WELL, THAT'S IT FOR ME.**

 **I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW.**


	35. More Training and a Big Surprise

CHAPTER 34

MORE TRAINING AND A BIG SURPRISE

 **KAI`S POV:**

I wake up to the shining sun blasting its way through the opening in the tent. I turned my body around to escape the light. I was face to face with the most beautiful girl I've ever laid eyes on. I place my hand on her cheek, smiling at her, even though she didn't see it because her eyes were closed and she was sleeping peacefully. I placed my arms around her and brought her closer to me. She moved her hands up to my shoulders and rested her head on my chest. She looked so beautiful when she slept soundly. I've never told her that, but I've had those thoughts. If only I could stay in this bed forever and stay right next to the woman I married. Stay next to the girl I would forever spend the rest of my life with.

Unfortunately, I had to get myself up out of bed and change my clothes. I couldn't do that while my wife was lying atop of me. I kissed her lightly on the lips, careful not to wake her up. She woke of, though. I could finally see those beautiful eyes open up and look at me. Everything about her just makes want to hold her tight for the rest of my life and never let go. I just want to make sure that she's safe in my arms with me. If anything ever happened to her, I don't know how I would live. I don't know how I would survive another day without the woman I plan to stay with all day, every day.

Kitty smiled at me with her sweet smile that she always gave me. "Morning, honey. I hope you don't mind if I make you breakfast "

"Well, I will need some energy on account that I have a lot of training today," I said.

"Good, because I'm cooking today. You're gonna enjoy it. Jane's teaching me how to cook the largest meal of all time all on my own."

"You know, I think that you may have it harder than me. You are cooking for all the men of war."

"Try not to get jealous."

"I won't. When have I ever been jealous of somebody else liking your cooking?"

"Now that you mention it, I don't think I've ever given anyone else but you the food I have to offer. You've shared in some of the most delicious stuff I've ever made of all times. I'm just glad one person appreciates my cooking."

"That person will always be me."

Kitty and I got dressed and ready for the day to come. I decided to wear the uniform that was given to me and I showed it off in the mirror. Kitty looked at me, saying what a handsome person she saw in the mirror. I chuckled, getting ready to head out to the mess hall. I walked towards the door of the tent, blowing a kiss to Kitty as she walked towards me. We gave each other a quick kiss and walked in the same direction. Kitty had to go through the back while I had to go through the front with the other soldiers. I was upset to see that Kitty wasn't joining me for breakfast. It was nice to see that I'll be eating her cooking.

I found the guys sitting at one of the tables at one corner of the large tent. I went and sat down with them, seeing that none of them were served breakfast yet. I sighed as I sat down. "You guys ready for training today?"

"I suppose," Jay said, "Although yesterday's training wore us out and now none of us want to even try and get on our own two feet."

"I understand. I did my best to rest last night. Say, Jay, did you notice that Nya came to my tent last night? She was pretty mad about something."

"She already told me. I don't get why she didn't tell me that she was the water ninja."

"It was a family secret. She couldn't tell anyone until now. She is married to you."

"Now I get why she always wanted to go to places that was completely filled with water. The beach and the lake at the park. I get it now. She has the feeling that water is what gives her life."

"Now you know."

Breakfast was being served a few minutes later. We were served by Kitty, who was holding six plates at the same time. She served us with a smile. "Okay, I hope you all are in the mood for pancakes. That's what has been made."

I stood up to help Kitty with the plates. "Here, let me help you with those."

"No, it's okay. I got it. It's good for me to balance all these plates." She set them all down on the table one by one. "I'll be back to pour you some tea."

I nodded as Kitty walked away. "Is she a good cook or what?"

"Yeah, but Carol`s cooking is great as well," Cole said.

"I think we all know that Nya is the best cook of them all," Jay said, "After all, she was the one that cooked dinner yesterday. I didn't any of you give her a proper thank you."

"We did give her a thank you," I said.

"This conversation doesn't involve me," Lloyd said, "I've never tasted Zelda`s cooking before."

"Aren't you two engaged?" Zane asked.

"We are, but she's never cooked for me before so I don't know how she does it."

"I'm sure they'll put her on cooking duty soon," I said, "By that time, you'll know what it taste like."

"I guess you're right."

"Aren't I always?"

"Too bad Zane isn't a part of this argument," Cole said, "Right after this war is over with, we need to find you another lady friend."

"Why do I need to find another girl to be known as my friend?" Zane asked, "Don't I already have plenty of friends here?"

"Never mind."

"You know there are times when he has no idea what you mean," I said.

"I know, but I still have the notion to say it anyway," Cole said, finishing up his last bit of breakfast and throwing the plate out.

We all did the same thing and finished up. By the time we left the dining hall, everyone else was finishing up the most important meal of the day. We spent the morning training on the obstacle course. Every run and jump that I made turned out to be a success. I had the feeling that I was ready for this battle. Even though it wasn't for the next two weeks, I think I was ready. I know I'm ready. I have no doubt in my mind that we'll lose this war. We'll win it. Everyone will see it. Everyone.

After three hours of running and jumping, I went over to the shadest tree I could find to cool down and get rid of the perspiration that fell from my forehead. I as panting and breathing hard. I needed a break. This was all too much. If I kept this up, I won't have enough strength when it comes to fighting in the battle. Trust me. Every soldiers needs to keep up the pace in a war.

The other guys came and sat around me, cooling off in the shade themselves. Looks like we were right back where we started. Under the tree and trying to catch our breath. I was trying to catch my breath, actually. The others just wanted to talk.

"All this training is starting to wear me out," Jay said, "When will it ever end?"

"When the battle ends, the training will end," Cole said, "That's just how it goes in this world. You keep going until it becomes a success."

"Just keep going," Lloyd said, "You can say that all you want. I don't think I have enough energy to take anything down. Uncle really needs to give us a break."

"There is no such thing as a break when a war is happening," Sensei Wu said, waking up to us, "We must continue fighting until it's over. That is why we are training so much in such a short time. It is time to get in our positions."

"Positions?" I asked, "What are you talking about, Sensei? Why do we need to get into positions?"

"I fear that the war may be happening at any moment."

We all gasped. Jay started losing his mind. "Are you crazy? The war can't happen now. We're not fully prepared. We need more time. Can't the Overlord just give us a little more time?"

"If we know the Overlord, he won't give us any time," Lloyd said.

"Lloyd's right," Sensei said, "It's time to get everyone in position. Zane, you raise the flag of peace. Jay, run to the camps and tell all the war nurses to evacuate to the medical ward immediately. The rest of you assemble the men. The time has come."

I was scared out of my mind. The war was about to begin. The first battle of the war. I was scared stiff. I know I was given an order, but I had to go find Kitty. I didn't want this morning to be our last time seeing each other if something were to happen. I had to find her and fast.

Jay was helping the war nurses evacuate to the medical ward. I didn't see Kitty anywhere. I saw something on tops of the hill, though. I saw the one and only side against us. The side of evil. I had no choice but to make my way to the battlefield.

Zane had followed me. The flag of peace was in his hand. Jay came right after. I thought I saw a lipstick smudge on his face, but maybe my mind was playing tricks on me. The other side was already there, standing in position. I looked to see who it was. It was the Overlord and his army of stone warriors. I knew this would be a ferocious battle. The flute sounded. Men shouted. The battle had begun.

* * *

 **THE FIRST BATTLE HAS STARTED. THE STONE ARMY IS BACK AND THE OVERLORD IS WITH THEM. THIS IS BECOMING SO INTENSE. SO INTENSE I DON'T KNOW HOW TO DESCRIBE IT.**

 **WELL, THAT'S ALL I HAVE TO SAY.**

 **I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW.**


	36. Month Four

CHAPTER 35

MONTH FOUR

 **KAI`S POV:**

It's been four months since the war started. We battle the stone warriors for the first moment of the war. It took three battles and the loss of three thousand men to make them retreat and serve us. The ones that weren't destroyed by our cannons were sent to the bottom of the sea, never to be seen again. Those battles lasted for a month and a half. Luckily I didn't become injured. Zane had lost an arm, but it wasn't anything that couldn't be fix. After all, he was a nindroid. It was easy to repair him. Cole received a concussion after the third battle with the stone soldiers so he couldn't battle with us with the army of Nindroids. Those battles lasted two and half months before we could finally defeat them. The last battle had ended a couple of hours before.

We were all in the medical ward, waiting for Borg to fix up Zane. He was severely damaged and the repairs were more of a requirement than an option. We sat there waiting to hear the damages that were caused and hoping that he wasn't permanently gone this time. My impatience was wearing thin. I was worried for my brother. I'm sure the others were worried, too. I was shaking a bit from fear. It was already the month of November and we were all shaking from the cold. Nobody in Ninjago will ever understand why it gets below fifty degrees by the time November gets around, but it sure does get colder by the minute out here.

I heard a pair of feet running out towards us. I looked to see that it was Kitty, who's cheeks were red as it looked as though she's been crying. I can't blame her. I've shed a few tears myself just thinking about her. I stood up and extended my arms out to her. She didn't hesitate to jump on top of me.

Kitty kissed me all over my face. "Kai, I was so worried about you. I heard the battle was tough. Is everything okay?"

"All of us are fine, but Zane was severely damaged," I said, "Borg`s in there right now trying his best to repair him."

"I knew one of you would get hurt sooner or later. I didn't think it would be Zane."

"Well, he has had some bad memories with the Nindroids before," Jay said, "It's not the first time this has happened to him."

"Jay, did you really have to say that out loud?" Cole asked.

Before Jay could answer, Nya and Carol came running up to us, hugging and kissing their husbands with all the force they had. I sighed. We've all been through a lot. I suppose it wouldn't be a bad idea to let everyone just spend a little time with each other. We did just that. We talked until Borg cane out. We knew he had some news about Zane so it was time to figure out what was going on.

"Is he gonna be okay?" I asked.

"I...I don't know for sure, exactly," Borg said, "His heart was almost in pieces by the time he made it here. Luckily, I know how to charge it up. All it needed was some electricity. Some of his wires were torn apart, but I'm not sure how I can put them back together. Some of will have to be replaced. Also, the outside pieces of him were starting to fall apart, so they'll need to be put back together. It will take some time to get him back to normal, but I may have to make some new adjustments."

"What new adjustments?" Nya asked.

"The only thing we can do is remodel Zane. The technology we have today doesn't really work for a nindroid like Zane. The only thing we can do is change some parts of him. I know that sounds hard to believe, but it's all we can do."

Cole sighed. "If that's all that can be done."

"Are you crazy?" I asked.

"Kai, don't start up any arguments. Remodeling Zane is the only way to make him who he is again."

"Would it be something that he wants? Plastic surgery doesn't help a bit."

"Kai, it's the only way," Kitty said, placing a hand on my shoulder, "Its all that Borg can do. Don't question what he does."

I lowered my head and looked straight at Borg. "Alright, do what you must. If something happens to Zane that shuts him down permanently, we're holding you responsible."

"Kai," Kitty said.

"My mind is made up, Kitty. Don't try to change it."

"I'll do all I can, but it won't be easy," Borg said, "You'll have to give me some time."

"Take as much time as you need, but not too much." I walked away from the group, jumbled thoughts swarming my head with nonsense that I shouldn't be thinking about, but I'm doing it anyway. A headache starting forming in my head, making it difficult for those thoughts to actually go through. This battle has lasted for too long. I was ready for it to end. So was everybody else.

Kitty walked up to me, placing her arms around my abdomen. She kissed me on the side of my cheek. "I love you."

I placed my hand on her cheek. "I love you, too."

"I know what you're thinking. You wanna go home. So do I. Everyone wants to go home. We're all tired of this war. We all to get away from the bad things in life. Nobody likes to be in a war. We all hate being around fear. We all want to be in the comforts of our home."

"I know. Once this whole thing is over, I'm gonna help find us the perfect home. Just you and me. We'll live together with the rest of our lives happy and wondrous. We'll start a family and just have a normal life."

"I was thinking the same thing. Living a normal life. In a nice home with plenty of children. Just all of us together until the day has come to join with the Great Sensei."

"Let's not worry about that."

"I know. Sometimes I feel as though that the time to be with the Great Sensei is drawing near for so many people. I fear something could happen to Sensei Wu."

"Sensei Wu? What will happen to him?"

"I don't know, but he's been looking a bit pale for the last few days. I think it's best if we keep a close eye out on him."

"You're starting to worry me."

"I know, Kai, and I'm sorry, but it's true. I had a dream about it."

"You had a dream that Sensei was gonna leave us soon? Why didn't you tell me about it?"

"I had it last night. You were in the battlefield, remember? I was sleeping all by myself."

"Oh, right. I remember."

"Yeah. I should've told you before. It just came to me all of a sudden."

"Who did you see in your dream?"

"I saw... the Great Sensei."

"The Great Sensei?"

"He's not the only one I saw. I also saw the first spinjitzu master."

"The first spinjitzu master?"

"Yes, I saw them. The both of them."

"Why we're they both in your dream?"

"Well, the first spinjitzu master talked to me first. He stated that great things will happen in the future. I'm the one who will pass down a trait to one of our children. I'm not sure what he meant by that, but I hope it's not bad. He disappeared right before my eyes. The Great Sensei remained. He was the one that told me about Sensei Wu`s faith. He told me that he wouldn't be around much longer. I asked him how much time he had left, but he said I had to wait and see. He disappeared as well. I was all on my own. It was only me. I woke all of a sudden. I wanted to tell you, but you weren't in bed. I remembered that you were at the battlefield, so I decided to tell you about it once it was over. I went back to sleep, trying to forget the dream."

"Why didn't you tell Lora or Misako?"

"I didn't want to bother them. They've been exhausted with helping the injured men of war. I know how hard that can be."

"They need to know about this."

"I know, Kai. When the right time comes, I'll tell them."

"We really need to tell Sensei about this. He needs to know more than anybody else. After all, this is his life at stake."

"I know, but now is not the best time. A battle just ended, honey. Let's let everyone regain their strength before we say anything. We may end up saying it at the wrong time."

"The wrong time, the wrong place. We're in both those situations right now."

"I know that. How many times do I have to say that same phrase over and over again?"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get you upset."

"It's okay. You didn't mean to. I'm just upset by the fact that we may end up losing someone valuable to our team. It scares me."

"Me, too. You're not the only one."

Kitty placed her arms around me again. "I love you, Kai."

"I love you, too, Kitty. I'll always love you."

We stood there, looking at the noonday sun. Life just revolves around people in different ways. I didn't want that to be the case with Kitty and I. Moments like this are meant to last forever. Let this one last for as long as possible.

* * *

 **ZANE HAS TO HAVE PLASTIC SURGERY? WELL, I'M SURE ZANE`S PROBABLY USED TO IT. HE'S BEEN THROUGH ROBOTIC CHANGES BEFORE. MORE MOMENTS FOR KAI AND KITTY. NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE BASED BACK TO NINJAGO CITY.**

 **WELL, THAT'S ENOUGH FOR ME. SEE YOU ALL ON MONDAY.**

 **I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW.**


	37. Back in the City

CHAPTER 36

BACK IN THE CITY

 **NICK`S POV:**

This war has been going on for four long months. Thanks to this war, I had to delay going to school until it was over. Thanks to this war, Monica and I were stuck with staying at Dareth`s place until our family returned home from the war. If they ever returned home. I was tired of this war happening I could just tear my heir from off my head. Although, I can't really do that because that would be painful and I would go bald by telling time I was sixteen. I didn't say I was really gonna do it. Some people take certain things like that seriously, so I have to explain that I'm not really going to do it. Well, I shouldn't really be saying anything about it considering that I'm only talking to my thoughts and all that.

There's a reason why I'm only talking to my thoughts and not Monica or Dareth. I'll tell you why I'm not talking to Dareth. That guy is the weirdest person on the face of the earth. Where did the ninja even find the guy? The story was told that the guys cane to Dareth`s dojo because the apartment they lived in was too cramp. I couldn't blame them, but wouldn't it have been better to find a different dojo? Perhaps not. Dareth`s may have been cheap or something.

I'll now explain why I'm not talking to Monica. She won't say a word to me. Ever since this war began, she's locked herself away inside the darkest room she could and doesn't normally come out unless she gets bored, needs to use the bathroom or during dinner. She won't look me in the eyes. I think it's ridiculous.

I decided the best thing to do is to go and have a chat with her. If anything, she needs somebody to talk to, especially when a war is happening. Her whole family left for war. Except her brother, of course. He went back to the Ninjago Islands because he knew the war was happening. He even told me that. That's the most horrible thing anybody could ever do. He wasn't a true brother to Monica at all. They didn't even know each other that well. Monica was only a baby when she was separated by her family. If nobody else was going to talk to her, I would. After all, Monica needed a friend in this situation.

I had to walk past the kitchen in order to get to Monica's room. It seems that Dareth is always in the kitchen cooking something. I will admit that he's a great cook. I wonder why he doesn't become a chef. Probably doesn't think it's cool enough or whatever. I just need to pass him without him catching me and trying to chat. Every time I walk by, he stops me. That's exactly what he did again today.

"Nick, I was wondering where you are," Dareth said, "I'm whipping up some salmon sushi rolls for dinner. Gotta cut back a little on our food since the soldiers need it and all that. Wanna help me cook it?"

"I'd love to help, Dareth, but I need yo talk to Monica right now," I said, "Maybe another time."

"I don't even get why you try to talk to her. That little brat is as mean as a snake. Excuse me for calling her a brat, but that's what she's been acting like. I think it's best to leave her alone. Girls can be weird sometimes. That's why I don't plan to be married."

"You're one lucky guy. If I wanna keep the Armegon family name, I've gotta have some sons."

"Well, who knows? Maybe you and that little girl in there might make a cute couple."

"Me and Monica? Cute couple? No way, Dareth. Monica and I are just friends. I wouldn't dream of dating her." I just called Monica my friend. I guess having a girl as your best friend isn't such a bad thing.

"Well, if you want to waste your time talking to her, go ahead. I don't see how much good it's gonna do you."

"It'll do me plenty good, Dareth. You'll see." Just like that, I ran as quick as lightning away from Dareth. That guy can get so annoying.

I opened up the door that leads into the room Monica is in. She insisted on having her own room. I suppose having my own room wasn't such a bad option. After all, I'd rather share a room with somebody, especially during tough times such as this. It's times like this where I wish I was older and I would help to gain charities and send it off to the men who are fighting for their lives.

I knocked on Monica's door, hoping for her to respond. Nothing. I knocked again. No respond. I knocked once more. This time, there was a response. "Go away, Dareth. I'm not coming out."

"It's not Dareth," I said, "It's me. Nicolas. Can I come in?"

"Are you sure you're not Dareth disguised as Nick?"

"Nope. I'm all Nick. Do you mind if I could come in? I'd like to talk to you."

Monica sighed. "Sure. Let me open the door." I heard a couple of locks be removed before Monica finally revealed herself to me. She didn't look like the Monica I once knew. Her hair was all messed up like she had just rolled out of the bed. She was still in her pajamas, so I guess that explains everything. Her slippers were still on her feet. Her eyes looked droopy. I guess she was up all night or something. Maybe she had a bad dream. She looked down at herself. "I guess I look like a wreck, huh?"

"What, no. Not at all. In fact, you look like an ordinary girl waking up in the more. It's actually natural to people to wake up at two in the afternoon."

"You're just saying that."

"No, I'm not just saying that. It's the truth. It's actually been scientifically proven."

"If it's been scientifically proven, then why haven't I found it in any of my books? That's how I mostly receive my education."

"Oh, yeah. I forgot. You were locked up for a long time."

"At least Garmadon knew how to treat me when I was captured by him."

"Well, at least I know how to treat a lady."

"You've lived with girls all your life, but I'm not sure you know us by how we really are. We like to talk, we love to eat comfort food when we're mad and we love to watch soap operas. I've actually started getting into this brand new soap opera about these two girls who love the same guy, but neither of them are right for him. There's these other two guys that they're friends with and I bet that one of them has a crush on either of those girls. They're just not right for the cute guy."

"Wow, you're right. Girls do like to talk. Especially to their best friends."

"Are you considering us friends?"

"No, I'm considering us best friends. Not just regular friends."

"I thought you said that you didn't want a girl as your friend. You specifically said it to me. You said that there was no way you would be friends with a girl. I heard you say those exact words."

"I know what I said."

"Then why don't you just tell me to my face how you truly feel about me? Why haven't you said anything?"

I turned away for a moment as I sighed and turned around. "I care about you, Monica. With all my heart, I do. I want us to be friends."

"I want us to be friends, too, but it seems you get tired of me having so many emotions and all that stuff."

"Listen, I may not have gone through puberty yet, but I know what will happen when I do. I'll start to gain emotions just like you. My levels will rocket up sky high and there's nothing I can do about it. I just have to let my body do all the talking. I just need to let it do what it thinks it's right."

"It's just... I wasn't ready to become a big lady. I'm almost twelve years old and already I'm going through the signs of puberty. I wasn't ready for any of this."

"It wasn't your choice."

"You say that, but I know it's not true. I'm not a teenager yet and all this is happening to me as we speak. The other girls haven't went through it yet. Well, except for Zelda, but she's excluded from it. She's all grown up."

"We all wish to grow up, but we can't if we don't go through certain stages in life that our bodies need to give us."

"Are you giving me the talk?"

"What? Gross! No way! Why would I give you the talk?"

Monica giggled. "I'm just kidding. I'm trying to get my sense of humor back."

"You know what? Talking about all that doesn't really give you a sense of humor. If you want a sense of humor, we need to do it this way."

"Nick, what are you doing?"

I dug through Monica's bag to find her video camera. "We're gonna start bringing some memories on video. Just you and me."

"Memories? On video? Will that even work?"

"Trust me. The camera will be standing here running and I'll make some jokes to help you laugh. It'll make you forget about everything that happened. Oh, the things that are happening now. Are you in?" I extended a hand out for her to shake.

Without hesitating, Monica gasped my hand and shook it. "I'm in."

"Great. Let's get rolling."

Monica and I spent the next couple of hours making videos of me doing some of the most dumbest and numerous jokes of all time. We continued until dinner, but at dinner, something came up that stop us from having a good time. The mayor came up on TV stating that everyone that lived in Ninjago City had to evacuate immediately.

* * *

 **I THOUGHT IT WOULD BE BEST TO SEE WHAT WAS GOING ON IN THE CITY FOR A WHILE. LOOKS LIKE NICK AND MONICA HAVE BEEN LIVING WITH DARETH WHILE THE OTHERS WERE GONE. I CAN'T IMAGINE WHAT IT WOULD BE LIKE IF DARETH WAS IN THE WAR. THAT WOULD BE HORRIBLE. ALTHOUGH, HE IS KIND OF GOOD AT FIGHTING. I'LL COMPLIMENT HIM ON THAT.**

 **WELL, I'VE BEEN PASSING TEST AND ALL THAT. TRYING TO GET THROUGH THE REST OF JUNIOR YEAR. THE ACT IS NEXT WEEK. BETTER START HITTING THE BOOKS HARDER.**

 **WELL, THAT'S IT WITH ME.**

 **I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW.**


	38. City Evacuations

CHAPTER 37

CITY EVACUATIONS

 **NICK`S POV:**

Once we heard that everyone was to evacuate, Dareth had us pack up our bags. Good thing my suitcase was big enough to fit the camera cause Monica and I were gonna need it. Not that it was a necessity or anything, but it will bring great entertainment. We were told to evacuate to city hall until we could head out to the location that we needed to be at. Monica and I found seats in the middle section of the front row in the city hall auditorium. Dareth had to sit with us, though, since he was our guardian for the time being. I really wish my sister and brother-in-law were here. It would be better to have some company. Instead, I was stuck with Dareth and my mother and grandmother weren't here by my side. At least I have Monica. The only friend that has sticked with me.

Borg rolled his way over to the podium, tapping on it to get everyone's attention. "Attention, citizens of Ninjago City. I'm terribly sorry for the short notice about the city's evacuation, but something terrible will happen. Villains plan to move their bases here in order to start a battle in the middle of the city."

"Mr. Borg, where did you here this from?" a male reporter asked.

"I was consulted by a good friend of mine that was helping to lead this war. He is one of the generals. A man named Sensei Wu. The message was sent to me this morning. It was originally written three days ago."

"Daddy must still be trying to help us," Monica said, "He knows that we're still in the city. He's only doing it to protect us and everyone in Ninjago City."

"Always count on your father to save the day," I said, "Plus the ninja."

"You know, my dad is trying to save everybody's lives here. Maybe you might reconsider him to be a good teacher after all? In a way. He might be able to teach you how to do spinjitzu."

I shushed Monica. "Quiet, Monica. I'm trying to listen."

"Mr. Borg, can you tell us what the message says?" a female reporter asked.

"Yes, of course," Borg said, adjusting his glasses, "The message states this: 'Borg, villains have been reported to create bases in Ninjago City. In order to protect the citizens of Ninjago City, you must call for a major evacuation immediately. Please remove everyone from the city. Signed, Sensei Wu.' This message was clearly stated by him."

"How long do we have before the villains start creating their bases in the city?" Dareth asked, standing up.

"There is no time limit, but we must start leaving the city. The safest place for now is in Jamanicai Village. We shall remain there for the time being. Don't forget that it's only temporary."

"Did you hear that, Nick?" Monica whispered, "We're heading out to Jamanicai Village. Isn't that where your family lives?"

"Yep, they live there," I said, "I'm sure they won't mind taking us in. After all, I can just write to my sister and tell her where we are."

"I'm sure she won't mind you staying in your own home. You know, the one where you grew up at."

"I get it, Monica."

"As of now, everyone must start traveling down there immediately," Borg said.

"Where will we go once we get there?" a random guy asked.

"Where will we live?" a woman asked.

"A lot of us have families here to take care of," said Mrs. Shellington, having all the foster children surround her.

"Everyone, please remain calm," Borg said, "Residency has already been provided by the citizens of Jamanicai Village. Plenty of empty homes still remain near the mountains. Tents have been set up for those who don't have any children. If you have family members that live in Jamanicai Village, I suggest you go and live with them. I'm sure they won't mind you staying until this whole thing blows over. Alright, everyone. Let's start evacuating."

People were pushing and shoving each other just to get in front, wanting to be the first to find a better house. I made sure to keep a tight grip on Monica's hand so she wouldn't get lost in the crowd. We weren't in a hurry like all these other people. My mother would spot us right away and let us stay with her for the time being. By the time we got out of the building, Dareth finally caught up with us. Halfway out the building, we got separated from him, but at least Monica and I were able to stick together.

"Thanks for sticking together, kids," Dareth said, "You guys have any family members that live in Jamanicai Village? It'd be easier to stay there than at the refugee camp."

"Jamanicai Village is actually my home," I said, "Monica and I are gonna stay there for the time being. We'll be safe there."

"Well, I'm an unlucky fellow. I don't have any family that lives there. My parents live in Ignacia. There's no way to get there. I'd have to travel west in order to get there. Plus, were traveling east, so I'm out of luck."

"We'll come out and help you all as much as we can. After all, we don't have anything else to do. Right, Monica?"

Monica nodded. "Right."

"Alright, "Dareth said, "I'll walk with you to your home. After that, I'm on my own."

"Okay," I said, "Thanks."

We all spent the last couple of hours walking to Jamanicai Village. It would've been easier to get there by car, but there were no streets in the village, so we had to travel the old fashion way. On foot. Monica didn't seem to mind, though. She was used to walking all over the place with her father. I'm sure she knows the way to places by the back of her hand. Whether it was by car or foot.

Monica began skipping her way towards the village. "What's it like in Jamanicai Village?"

"It's a nice little place," I said, "I enjoy being there. Living there kind of brings out old wounds."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I never really knew my dad. My mom always said that he left for a journey when I was a few months old. It was unexpected, is what she always said. So I grew up without a father figure in my life. I was always lucky to have a few old guys as my friends. There was no way I would ever make friends at school. Nobody ever wanted to be around me because I was a nerd. I was just the kid that they could easily make fun of. It didn't matter to me, though. I had all the people I needed. I had my family and the few friends I made in the village. Who else could I need?"

"Is that why you were so hesitate to make new friends? You didn't have any friends that was your age while growing up."

"That's exactly why, but there are times when you should make friends. It can get pretty lonely. I have lost some things in my life, but I was able to gain things as well. For example, I gained you to be my friend. If you still consider us being friends."

"I'll always consider us as friends. Why would I think of you as anything else?"

"Well, I am a boy and a nerd so that would make you shun me away or something. That's what most girls that go through puberty do."

"Well, I'm not one of those girls. Have you see the other girls I tried to be friends with. They're so spoiled. Besides, if I was to ever make a friend, it would be a girl that shared my characteristics and ways of doing things and I would become friends with a boy."

"You would rather have a guy for a friend?"

"I'd rather have you as a friend any day. You're a really awesome guy, Nick."

I looked into Monica's eyes. "Nobody has ever said that to me before. I'm proud to call you my best friend, Monica."

"I'm proud to say it as well."

Instead of giving me a handshake, she hugged me. I guess hugs are okay, too. I felt a bit of a blush come to my cheeks. No way. Don't put those thoughts in my head. I pushed those away and continued walking with Monica. When we got into the entrance of the village, my mother and grandmother was already waiting for us. Mom came up and hugged me tightly.

"Oh, Nick, I'm so glad you're safe," Mom said.

"I'm so glad I'm safe, too," I said, feeling the squeezing of my body come closer," Mom, choking, not breathing."

"Oh, I'm sorry, dear."

"I kept an eye on your kids for you," Dareth said, "I'm a good friend of the ninja`s. I'm a martial arts teacher. I'm also great with kids."

"Thank you for keeping an eye on them," Mom said, "Would you like to come stay with us until you can return to the city?"

"Thanks for the offer, but I'll be fine at the refugee camp. A lot of people need help over there trying to get settled in."

"Okay, then. Thank you."

"I never thought I'd say this, but I'm really glad to be home," I said.

"Come on, you two," Mom said, "I have dinner waiting on the table."

After a good meal and a hot bath, Mom placed Monica and I to bed. I was so tired after after wasting two hours trying to get here. Oh, well. At least I won't have to do it ever again. I'm just glad to be sleeping in a bed.

* * *

 **LOOKS LIKE EVERYONE IN THE CITY HAS BEEN EVACUATED. SO MANY PEOPLE ARE LIVING IN JAMANICAI VILLAGE. WELL, AT LEAST A BUNCH OF CITY FOLKS AND CITIZENS FROM A VILLAGE WILL BE ABLE TO WORK TOGETHER. IF SOMETHING WERE TO EVER HAPPEN.**

 **WELL, THAT'S ALL FOR ME.**

 **I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW.**


	39. Upcoming News and Another Battle

CHAPTER 38

UPCOMING NEWS AND ANOTHER BATTLE

 **KAI`S POV:**

My night was a horrid one. Night terrors filled my head, but when I open my eyes, I can't remember them, but I'm pretty sure they have something to do with the war. I was sleeping on the ground as we had rested for the night before everyone had to wake up at the crack of dawn to head back to the camps. Just two days ago, we battled with Pythor and his army of Nindroids. I'll never know how he was able to get on their good side. Not after what they did to him and what he did to them. I suppose they sat down together and discussed it over a nice cup of tea. It's just like what Sensei said. The battle was pretty gruesome, though. Plenty of men were still on the battlefield, resting in peace until they were picked up and taken back home. Not only was the battle horrifying, but so was the scene.

Luckily, we won the battle. It was celebrated and over with. I was happy and so was everyone else. Once dawn hit us in the face, we continued out way to the camps. The sun was shining brightly once we arrived. I was greeted by my loving wife with hugs and kisses. While everyone else left to go have breakfast in the dining area, Kitty had breakfast made for me in the tent. By the amount of food that was prepared, I'm pretty sure people have been sending in donations for the war.

I gulped down my breakfast in less than a minute. Kitty giggled as I belched in front of her. "Looks like you weren't given enough to eat. I made you about half a dozen sandwiches."

"Don't forget about the chocolate you gave me," I said, setting the tray down on the desk.

"Oh, yeah." Kitty laid her head on my shoulder. "I missed you."

I placed my hand on her cheek and sighed. "I missed you, too."

"A lot of things have happened since you left."

"What kind of things?"

"Well, on the night you left, I was getting ready for bed and I couldn't sleep. I turned on the radio that Jane gave me and I heard that Borg called for a major evacuation for the citizens of Ninjago City."

"A major evacuation? What for?"

"It seems as though Sensei Wu sent him a message stating that the enemies were creating their bases in the city and everybody had to leave. The people aren't safe in the city with villains. Without the ninja there to protect them, the city is useless."

I stood up from the bed. "I knew it was a mistake for us to join this war."

"Now, Kai, don't be pointing fingers at anyone else. Or at yourself, for that matter. The people know why you did it. They know that you're trying to help them by defeating the enemy in this war. You've made it this far. Don't worry. I'm sure the people will be able to protect themselves if need be."

"How will they do that?"

"By working together. You know, there was a time when one village hated another village. Jamanicai Village used to be worst enemies with Senami Village. They hated each other so much that they decided to plot a war against each other. Luckily, before that war ever happened, there was one man who was able to keep the peace. That man was my father. He stood in the midst of the battle field and was not afraid to get hit if need be. He told the two sides that they shouldn't fight just because they hate each other. There were other ways to solve conflicts. It was better to talk it out than to shed blood. They listened to him, of course. The two villages talked it out and figured out a solution. They would be friends. They got along and became allies overnight. My father was known to be the man the stopped a war from happening."

I looked at my wife with a questioning expression. "If people thought of your father as a good man, why did he leave the village? More importantly, why did he leave you?"

"He never meant to leave. He said that the journey he was going on would be long and dangerous. I never knew when he would come back. It's always been a mystery to me. Where did he go? Why hasn't he told me where he went? I would've understood."

"Maybe he didn't want you to know where he was going. Believe me, if the journey was that dangerous, I wouldn't follow him. Besides, there are reasons why people leave everything behind. Garmadon left everything behind."

"He didn't have much of a choice. He was consumed by evil. Plus, he's been acting strange around me."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, he's always asking me if I'm okay and how my day is and all that. Plus, whenever I head out somewhere, he acts like an overprotective father and asks me where I'm going. He wasn't too happy with me when I told him I was going to be a war nurse. Like any other father, he suddenly understood why I did it. I don't know what is with him."

"I don't know, but I'll talk to him about it. I'll let you know what he told me."

Suddenly, Jay came rushing inside our tent. "Kai, we need to move."

"What's going on?" I asked.

"The Tigarians are out on the battlefield. They're waiting for us to fight them. Sensei Wu ordered us to start getting prepared."

"Alright, I'm on my way. I won't be long." As Jay left, I walked up to Kitty and kissed her. "Get to the medical ward. You'll be safe there."

"Alright, be careful."

"Aren't I always?" I kissed her again. "I love you, sweetheart."

"I love you, too, Kai. Come back to me in one piece."

After making sure Kitty was safe in the medical ward, I ran out with the others t join them for battle. I stood in front like I always did. My battle pose was always simple and not stupid. Hold my sword out and always keep my eyes alert. Don't always count on your sight, but count on your hearing. Remain patient until the battle began. That was one of the things I was great at doing. Being patient for the enemy to strike or if we decide to strike.

Pythor was standing next to Cryptor on the other side of the battlefield. I was having the thought that they think so of this was fun and games. That's how Pythor thought about it the last time before we beat him good, sending him and his army of Anacondrai back to where they belong. As we remained standing, Pythor stood above all else.

"You don't know the weakness that the Nindroids have this time," Pythor said, "I was able to give them the strength to make you grow tired instead of them. They can fight for a longer period of time without ever getting tired. There's no way you can defeat me this time."

"We'll see about that," I said, gripping my sword tighter in my hand.

Sensei Wu and Garmadon stood in position, yelling, "Attack," and before long the entire army was battling Nindroids. Swords clicking, metal breaking bones and action destroying metal, some of these people weren't even trained to fight against a bunch of robots. If only Zane were here with us. He's the only one that can help us defeat these things. I wish he were fixed by now.

I fought against a few Nindroids, destroying them all in the process and receiving nothing but a few cuts and bruises and also a sprained wrist. I've fought with sudden injuries before. I can fight a little more. The Nindroid I fought against was second in command, Nindroid. To this day, I will never understand why they called him that. He was only a robot made in fun size.

I might be taller than him, but the little guy can really pack a punch. I guess he was tired of the other Nindroids calling him shorty, but there's no way this guy was getting any victory. I was trying to at least slice off his life source to stop him from causing me anymore damage, but this little guy was so tough, he wouldn't let me come near his power source. If that wouldn't work, I might as well just cut off his head. Well, that may not work, but it's worth a try.

Our fight became more intense, but it was worse when I bumped into Jay, who had his hands full with two Nindroids. I thought of a plan. The two of us needed to work together. "Jay, I have an idea. Let's fight these three at the same time. We need to work together."

"Will it work?" Jay asked.

"Trust me. I know it will."

Jay and I fought like there was no tomorrow. The Nindroid Jay was fighting finally went down. All you have to do is remove their power sources. It was difficult to do that with Mindroid. He just kept on kicking us and punching us in the face. I kept trying to back him away, but he wouldn't budge. Somehow he was able to swing his sword so hard that it created a cut on my left cheek. I felt as though he had knocked me unconscious. He didn't, though. My vision was only a blur. I could see that he was trying to finish me, but Jay stepped in front of me and got knocked down himself. That's when I heard Cryptor yell out, "Retreat!" making the enemy tun away like cowards. Even Mindroid ran off without even having the chance to finish me.

I opened my eyes to find Jay lying on the ground. His eye was a mess. It was cut so deep, I had the feeling he lost sight in it. I crawled up to him. "You alright, Jay?"

"I'm good," Jay said, "I'll need to be patched up, but I'll be fine."

I nodded, calling out for Sensei Wu and telling him there was an injured soldier in need of medical attention. When he found out it was Jay, he had men bring a stretcher up and lift Jay in it. Somehow, I had a feeling that this was my fault, but it's like Kitty said. I shouldn't point fingers and blame myself.

* * *

 **OH, NO! JAY`S HURT. HIS EYE IS INJURED. THIS IS TERRIBLE. WELL, IT WAS BOUND TO HAPPEN SOONER OR LATER. I STILL DON'T GET WHY JAY IS WEARING AN EYE PATCH, ANYWAY. WHEN THEY SAW THEIR OLDER REFLECTIONS, IT SHOWED JAY WEARING AN EYE PATCH. I DON'T GET WHY.**

 **WELL, THAT'S IT FOR ME. I BETTER GO AND GET TO PRACTICING FOR THE ACT.**

 **I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW.**


	40. Bad Days Turn Good

CHAPTER 39

BAD DAYS TURN GOOD

 **KITTY'S POV:**

I stared at the walls of the tent, my eyes filled with worry and fear for Kai. I ask the Great Sensei every day and night to keep Kai alive. It was difficult to sit around every moment of the day wondering whether or not the love of your life will come home or not. Those fears remained in my heart for a good long while. I've never actually seen a battle happen right in front of me. Kai told me I didn't want to see one happen. They were terrifying not only to him, but to everyone else who surrounded the battlefield more than once. I'm sure many men will need help after all this is over. After all, we don't really need any insane men returning to Ninjago City with nothing but battles filling their heads. Not that it's a bad sign or anything. I'm just expressing my own opinions.

Shouts and screams could be heard from outside. I got up from the chair I was sitting in and went outside to see all the commotion. The men were running back to the tents, hugging the girls they left behind for only a few short hours to fight this battle. It was only a matter of moments when I saw Kai carrying a stretcher with the aid of Cole. I walked over to see Jay lying there still awake, but with an injured eye. When Nya ran over to him, she gasped in fear.

Her eyes filled with tears as she spoke. "What happened to him?"

"One of the Nindroids got him in the eye," Kai said, "I was knocked down and Jay blocked the Nindroid from getting anywhere near me. He was sliced in the eye by its sword." He bent down to comfort his sister. "This is my fault, Nya. I'm so sorry."

Nya sniffles, wiping away her tears. "It's okay, Kai. You were down and he was only trying to help you. Don't blame yourself for this."

"What is the trouble out here?" We all turned around to see Borg rolling up behind us. "Is everything alright?"

"Jay has been injured," Sensei Wu said.

Borg came up closer. "Let me take a look." He examined Jay`s eyes closely before staring at all of us. "It looks as though his left eye is already damaged, but we'll need to close it up before it becomes infected."

"He's already lost sight in his left eye?" Lloyd asked.

"Unfortunately, yes," Borg said, "Once it has been damaged, there's no way to fix it. There's nothing more I can do but clean it up and sew it back together. It will take some time, though. Does Jay have a private nurse?"

"I'm his private nurse," Nya spoke up, trying to hold back a sob.

"Great. I'm going to need some help here. I'll need you to keep Jay calm while I operate on him. There's no anesthetics and we need to close up that eye immediately."

"Of course." Two random men came up and held both sides of the stretcher. Nya stood next to Jay. "It's alright, Jay. I'm right here beside you."

Jay entwined his fingers with Nya. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

After Jay left for operation, I took Kai in and started patching him up. At least it didn't turn out so bad. He survived and that's all that matters. Although, I had the feeling that he thought things were his fault. It wasn't, though. I knew that well. After I finished patching my husband up, I gave him a hug and a kiss, making him feel better, but that didn't make the pain in his heart disappear.

"Kai, whatever happened out there wasn't your fault," I said, "Remember what we talked about."

"I know," Kai said, "Don't point your fingers at anyone and blame others. I get that. It's just the fact that I think I'm so weak that somebody else has to come along and sacrifice their life for me."

"That's not true. Jay only did it because you were down and needed help. That's what a true friend would do. Plus, he's your brother in law, so that kind of considers him as family. Families would do anything for each other. They'll do whatever it takes to protect one another. Let me give you an example. Say I was kidnapped. What would you do when you found out about it?"

"I take down whoever I can just to try and get you back."

"Would I be your one and only priority? Would you cut out on eating and sleeping? Would you ignore anything else in order to find the only woman you love?"

"Of course. I'd do anything for you. You're my wife and I'm not letting anything happen to you."

"I know you wouldn't let anything happen to me. You love me to much to let me go. That's what I call a true husband."

"There are times when I think of myself that way. I guess I'm a better husband than I thought. Sure, I may be a little too honest about everything. There may be times when I say that the chicken is a little overcooked or maybe you sing too loudly when your in the shower."

"You don't like my singing?"

"Can you sing?"

"Yes, I can sing. You've heard me sing before. I've sung some songs in my lifetime."

"Sorry. Sometimes I forget."

"Don't we all."

"Seriously, though, I'm just being completely honest with you. Remember our wedding vows. We vow to be honest with each other no matter what. I love you more than anything else in this world. You're more important to me than breathing. If anyone has given me the air to breathe, it's you."

"I'm glad it's me. It makes me think that you care about me more than oxygen."

"Who wouldn't?"

"Are you seriously saying that you don't like it when I sing in the shower?"

"Well, it's not your real singing voice. I'm not sure if you're trying to wake me up in the morning or just let it all loose."

"Sometimes it's okay to break your singing voice every once in a while."

"I'm just so used to your beautiful voice."

"I know. A lot of people are."

The curtains in front of us shuffled a bit. We looked to see Carol poking her head at us. "Hey, guys. Just wanted to let you know that Jay`s eye operation was a complete success. You can come see him if you want."

Kai shook my head. "Should I go see him?"

"Of course you should, Kai," I said, "Remember, none of this is your fault. It was Jay`s choice to help you. Doesn't that make him the best brother-in-law you'll ever have."

"You do realize that he's the only brother-in-law I'll ever have? Nya will never plan to marry again."

"I know." I kissed Kai on the cheek. "Come on. Let's go see him."

Kai and I walked hand in hand as we went to see Jay. He was lying on the bed with his wife sitting next to him. I smiled. I could see that there love was definitely inseparable. No matter what's happen to Jay. The only thing he had was a bandage around his eye, but other than that, nothing has changed about him.

Kai felt as though something had changed in him. I tried to tell him that everything would be okay and that Jay would be fine and cope with what he had, but he still felt a reason to blame himself. I placed my hand on his shoulder, giving him the look that I've been expressing since he got back. He nodded his head in understanding, walking up to Jay.

"Jay, how are you feeling?" Kai asked.

"My eyes a little sore, but I think I'll be alright," Jay said, "My eye was bound to be injured, anyway."

"No, it wasn't. It's my fault that you're in this mess. I should have let you block me."

"I was only doing it to protect you. I wouldn't let anything happen to the only brother-in-law I have. You're part of my family. Family protects each other, no matter what. Whether we hate each other or not."

Kai nodded. "You're right. So, what did Borg say about your eye?"

"It's completely damaged. I've lost sight in it for good. Looks as though people will always see the scar. There's no way for me to hide it."

"I beg to differ." We turned around to see Borg. "I have just the thing that will help you hide that scar." He removed what looked to be an eye patch from his pocket. "It looks more for a pirate's style, but I suppose a ninja can wear it, too."

"Thank you, Borg," Jay said.

"Mr. Borg, why are you here?" I asked, "I thought you were returning to the city to work on Zane`s repairs."

"I did, but a few things came up and I had to take care of them," Borg said, "When I had to evacuate everyone out of the city, I had to evacuate myself as well. The president refuse to let me remain there."

"What about Zane? Did you bring him with you?"

"I did, actually. The good news is that I finished his repairs. I haven't restarted him yet, but would you all like to come see him?"

"Sure. I don't see why we can't."

"I'll stay here with Jay," Nya said, "We'll see Zane later."

We all nodded as we headed into the direction following Borg. We were all hoping that Borg actually repaired Zane. I once heard that he was almost lost. I just hoe that doesn't happen now.

* * *

 **POOR JAY. AT LEAST HE'LL BE OKAY. I WONDER WHAT BORG DID TO ZANE. WELL, IF I HAD TO SAY IT, I THINK YOU ALL KNOW WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO HIM.**

 **WELL, THAT'S IT FOR ME.**

 **I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW.**


	41. The New Zane

CHAPTER 40

THE NEW ZANE

 **KAI`S POV:**

After another ferocious battle that day, it was time to get some good news for once. Borg had just told us he finished repairing Zane. I couldn't wait to see what kind of upgrades he placed in him. I wish he could've repaired Zane and kept him the way he was, but that wasn't the way Borg ran things. He had to create the latest technology that would make Zane even more powerful than he already was. I mean, the guy was literally a machine. It looks as though that no matter what Borg did, Zane would always be the ice ninja that we know and care about. Sure, he may be different than the rest of us and he may be a bachelor now, but who wouldn't wanna be with a guy like Zane. His first relationship didn't work out, but somebody else will come to him. Okay, I'm not sure why I'm talking about all that, but I really need to cut it out.

Borg brought us into the room where he was working on Zane. He stopped and turned to face us before opening the door. "Now before we go inside, I don't want any of you to go crazy about how I redesigned Zane. I will say that he is different, but we all know that it's a good thing. Change can be better than no change at all. I suppose you're all tired of waiting out here, but I just wanted to give you a fair warning. Okay, everyone. Are you ready to see the new and improved Zane?"

We nodded, and as if on cue, Borg opened the door. We all walked inside, looking around at the tools and gadgets that the mayor was able to bring with him. None of that caught my eye, though. What caught my eye was the middle of the room where a lab table sat. On it was none other than Zane. He looked so different, though. He was no longer the Nindroid brother we once knew. His skin was made of titanium. His clothing was the same color as his body. In all my life, I've never seen a new generation scientist recreate an old Nindroid by using the new technology that Ninjago has. It was incredible, but there was still one thing.

"Will Zane still remember us?" I asked.

"What was that?" Borg asked, "Did you say something, Kai?"

"Yes, I did. I asked if Zane will still remember us. Are his memories of us still stored inside him?"

"Well,... not exactly."

"What?"

"Explain, Mr. Borg," Sensei Wu said.

"Well, you see, at first there was no way to repair Zane and make him the way he was before," Borg said, "The only thing I could do was recreate him into a new image, but I new that when I did, I would have to removed a few things, including his memories. I had to advance him into our natural time period. After all, his father did create him back when technology was becoming a big hit. I decided to remove his memories and parts that he didn't need and placed them to the side. I also had to remove his old power source. It took me a couple of weeks, but I was finally able to rebuild him. I thought it would take me three or four months, but that's when an old assistant of mine returned."

"What assistant?"

"I'm pretty sure you all remember Pixal. She was not only built to assist, but she was also Zane`s love interest. When I found out that she and Zane ran off to the Birchwood forest to be together, it made me feel warm inside to see that those two would start a new life together."

"Pixal was never seen in the Birchwood forest. What happened to her?"

"She disabled herself. Well, she removed half the heart that Zane gave her, but she took away her own life. Long story short, she was found by a historical researcher who sent her to the the president`s head maid. Anyway, when she returned, the process of recreating Zane sped up a bit. I knew we would get done in no time."

"You still haven't told us," Kitty said, "Where is this person you call Pixal?"

"She's in the dining area preparing dinner," Borg said, "You can catch up on regrouping with her later. Right now it's time to see what I've done to Zane."

"Alright," I said, "Let's see what he can do."

"Time to turn him on. With just the flip of a switch, he'll be hearing and seeing all of you." Once Borg flipped the power switch on Zane, his eyes shot open.

It was a bit creepy at first. Zane`s eyes were a complete icy blue color. They weren't the color that they once were. His eyes looked more human like. His father did create him to have human like features on the outside. It took a moment for Zane to sit up and take a look at his surroundings. We were all smiling at him. He caught what we were doing and smiled back.

He looked at all of us. "Hello, there. It is nice to meet all of you. I am Zane. I am also know as the Titanium Ninja. Some prefer to call me a Nindroid. But to some, I am Zane."

"Zane, do you remember who we are?" Sensei Wu asked.

"I do not recall, but by the looks of you with you long white beard, native clothing and straw hat, you must be a sensei. Tell me. Are you my sensei?"

"Yes, Zane. I am your sensei. I am Sensei Wu."

"Sensei Wu? That name does sound familiar. Allow me to search my database. Excuse me for a moment."

I scratched my head. "Okay, this is not the Zane we know and care for. The Zane we know can identify who each of us are. What happened to him?"

"You see, I had to make a few adjustments and changes to Zane," Borg said, "I suppose you could say that I was messing around, but I was doing my best to recreate him. When I removed his memory switch, it took time to place all those memories in his mind and power source. It took a maximum amount of three days. So I did what I had to do. Let it slowly process and take its time. When it did that, it made Zane slowly process everything he remembered in the past."

"Does he still remember being a ninja?"

"You'll have to ask him and find out. There's no way to tell."

"Sensei Wu, I found you in my database," Zane said, "You are my teacher. Where have you been all this time? We're you out on a mission?"

"No," Sensei Wu said.

"Zane, can I ask you something?" I asked.

"Of course, but before you do, can I know your name?" Zane asked.

"Sure. I'm Kai. The master of fire. We're teammates. You remember that, don't you?"

"You are my teammate." Zane paused as his mind processed me. Finally, it did. "Yes, of course. I do remember you. You are my teammate. It has been so long, brother."

"It sure has, buddy. Now can I ask you that question?"

"Of course."

"Do you remember your life as a ninja?"

Zane nodded. "Why do you think they call me the Titanium Ninja?"

"No, no, no. That's not what I meant. I mean do you know what kind of ninja you are. You have an element that was passed down to you from someone of your immediate family. Do you remember what that power is?"

"Allow me to search in my database." Zane turned around, trying to process things in his mind.

I sighed. This was starting to become frustrating. A hand was placed on my shoulder. It was Kitty. "Don't worry, Kai. Zane will be back to his normal self in no time. You just have to be patient. After all, that's a skill that ninja are supposed to learn, right?"

I nodded. "Yeah, that's right. A skill ninja learn."

"I might be able to help him remember certain things," Borg said, "Right now he is slowing remembering things thanks to his old memory switch. It's taking him a while to think of the things from the past. I should be able to guide him through his new life. It may take a while, though."

"How long will it be before he is to return to the battlefield?" Garmadon asked.

"I would say about a couple of months or so."

"A couple of months?" I said, "The war will be over by then. We can't let him sit around that long."

"Well, for goodness sakes, why did you join the war in the first place?" Borg asked, "Nobody said You had to join. It wasn't a requirement. You just made it think like it was."

"I didn't want to join at first, but when my brothers decide to fight for their home, I don't leave them behind."

"You know, the people need you more than the men of this war. My suggestion is that you should all hang up your uniforms and return to Jamanicai Village with all the other city refugees. If something happens to one of you again, I won't be afraid to take you out of this war."

"What about Sensei Wu and Garmadon? You placed them as generals."

"Then I will get new generals. It's not that hard."

"Other generals. I don't know what kind of game you're playing, but it better end now. You can't force us to leave. Without the ninja, this war might not have a winning side. Without us, you won't win."

I stormed out of the room in frustration. That night, I went to bed angry, but that was until Kitty came in and snuggled up against me. I had to do the same. When the power of Kitty's love was on me, I just had to share in that love. It made me forget the negative vibes that happened and prepare for the goodness of the future.

* * *

 **WELL, ZANE IS OFFICIALLY THE TITANIUM NINJA. DON'T WORRY. PIXAL WILL BE IN THIS SOON. KAI AND KITTY'S LOVE IS BECOMING STRONGER AND STRONGER. I WONDER WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT.**

 **WELL, THAT'S IT FOR ME. DON'T FORGET TO VOTE ON MY POLL. THIS STORY WILL END IN TEN CHAPTERS. PLUS AN EPILOUGE.**

 **I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW.**


	42. Eight Months Later

CHAPTER 41

EIGHT MONTHS LATER

 **KAI`S POV:**

I can't believe it. Just two months ago, Kitty and I celebrated our first wedding anniversary. By that time, we were in Ignacia, my village, one of the villages that bordered Ninjago City. We decided to stay there for two weeks to rest up and train for battle. Kitty was actually able to get a whole week off just for our anniversary. Two months before our anniversary, Lloyd and Zelda couldn't stand to be away from each other for too long, so they decided to get married. We were in Chitow City at the time, keeping it protected from villains who decided to place their bases there. Pixal arrived at the wedding, making it both her and Zane`s first time seeing each other again. It was a day full of love, I might add. At least we haven't witness any battles for a while.

A few nights ago, Kitty and I were in bed listening to the radio. It seems as though there was a reason why the army hasn't witnessed any battles. They've been too busy trying to take over Ninjago City to do anything about it. The citizens of Ninjago City were becoming restless as they were tired of living in Jamanicai Village and would rather go home. Unfortunately, Borg wasn't able to find a place for them to go. I didn't have any ideas, either, but I wasn't concerned with any of that right now. I was starting to become worried about Kitty.

For the past couple of days, she hasn't been feeling the best. She wasn't the ray of sunshine I couldn't wait to wake up to in the morning. She was always having to run to the bathroom. That's actually became her new home unless she wasn't in there every five minutes. I had no idea what was going on with her. I kept begging her to see someone about it, but she told me that it was just some morning sickness. It would be over before we knew it. She told me that yesterday. Today was different, though. She didn't want to get out of bed and made a big fuss over it.

I woke up to the sound of Kitty talking in her sleep. I wasn't sure if she was having a nightmare or if she just normally did that without me knowing about it until now. Not wanting to startle her, I reached my hand out to easily shake her, but before I did, her eyes shot open. She shot up and sat in the bed. "No, you're lying to me. My father is alive. I know he is. Stop telling me lies."

"Kitty, it's okay," I said, placing my hands on her shoulders so she could look at me, "You're awake now. There's nothing to be afraid of."

Kitty sighed, placing a hand to her sweaty forehead. "I'm sorry, Kai. I just had this really vivid dream. Somebody kept telling me that my father was dead. They said he was in the realm of the remembered. People were remembering him. Always placing him in their hearts. I didn't think that was true, though. I kept telling them that my father was alive, but they kept saying that he was dead. I kept repeating it over and over and over, but they wouldn't listen to me. I was this close to bursting into tears. It was so emotional. I couldn't stand the fighting. Why am I so emotional? Why am I feeling hungry for mixed berry waffles? Why do I feel like I'm about to have morning sickness again?" When Kitty said that, an uncomfortable feeling landed in the pit of her stomach. Literally. "Excuse me for a moment." Kitty ran inside the bathroom, making an extremely amount of noise. I stood next to the bathroom door, concerned about her. She sighed as I heard the toilet flush and her coming out of the bathroom. "Okay, I'm good."

"Are you okay, Kitty?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. No reason to worry about me, honey."

"There's always a reason to worry. You haven't been feeling well the past couple of days. Do you know what's going on?"

Kitty shook her head. "No, I don't. I have no idea."

"Wouldn't it be best if you went to see someone about it? I'm starting to become concerned about you."

"Well, don't be. Don't get all up in my business, Kai. I have enough to worry about than figuring out what's wrong with me."

"So you think it's better to worry about me than to worry about your own health?"

"My health?"

"Yes, your health. It seems you have some issues that need to be taken care of."

"Issues? Just because I have morning sickness, emotional tantrums and hunger strikes doesn't mean that I have issues."

"Well, it seems to me that you do. I've known that ever since we got married."

"Oh, so you're letting the honesty in your heart get the best of you? You think I have issues."

"I didn't mean that in a bad way."

"Yes, you did. You're always trying to remind us about our wedding vows. I've kept my promises to you for as long as I can remember, but sometimes I wish you would keep your honesty to yourself."

"Keep it to myself? Why do you have to be so stubborn? I've never said anything to you about this, but as long as we've been dating, you can be pretty stubborn. I just didn't want to tell you that negative thought."

Kitty started crying automatically once I said she was stubborn. He looked me in the eyes with her tear stained ones. "Well, guess what? I think you're both hot headed and stupid."

"What? Kitty, don't start crying on me. What has gotten into you?"

Kitty ran off from me saying, "Just leave me alone."

My eyes were wide, witnessing the scene that just happened right in front of me. I shook my head. I only wish that this whole fight never happened. Kitty and I have never fought like this before. Sure, we've had some arguments, but not fights such as the one we just had. I thought that we could try and get through our lives without having to go through such ordeals. Looks as though the Great Sensei has other plans in mind.

I heard shuffling coming from the doors of the tent. I was hoping it was Kitty coming back to tell me what was going on. I wanted to apologize to her so badly. It wasn't her, though. It was none other than my sister. "Hey, Kai. Is everything okay in here?"

I really hope that Nya didn't hear Kitty and I fighting. I nodded my head. "Yeah, everything's fine. Just go away."

"Kai, what's going on? Don't try to hide it from me. Jay and I head you and Kitty yelling at each other. Jeez, it's like you two are some kind of old married couple who loves to argue all the time."

"You're right. We were fighting."

"Is everything okay with you two?"

"I want to know the answer to that question as much as you do."

"Kitty just walked out of the tent crying. You didn't say something that made her upset, did you?"

I sighed, seeing as though I couldn't hide it. "Okay, fine, I'll tell you. I called Kitty stubborn. I didn't mean for the word to slip out, but it did. I am such an idiot. Not only am I that, but I'm a terrible husband."

"Don't say that. You are not a bad husband. Every couple goes through massive fights during their lives. Jay and I were fighting a month ago about how we weren't spending enough time with each other because he was always battling and I was always helping out the other ladies with the cooking and cleaning. I suppose you could say that we were trying to figure out a way to make things better. That's why couples fight. The try to solve the conflicts."

"Does it work?"

"Well, for most couples, it does. For some, not so much."

"Looks as though I may be one of those couples that won't solve conflicts well enough."

"That's not true, Kai. I'm sure you and Kitty will figure out a solution to your problem."

"I already know the problem. I'm just not sure how to solve it."

"Well, what's going on?"

"Kitty hasn't been feeling well lately. She's always becoming sick in the mornings, she has these weird cravings and she becomes emotional easily. Oh, and last night she had a vivid dream."

"Wow, this sounds serious."

"I know. I didn't mean to yell at her or anything. I'm just concerned about her. Especially for her health."

"That's what makes you a sweet husband to her."

"Thanks for saying that. It actually makes me feel better."

"You know, if it makes you feel any better, I'll go and talk to her. I think it's best if Kitty goes and talks to somebody else about this before she tells you. She just needs a little girl time."

"She hasn't really had one in a while. I think it's best if you talk to her. After all, you two are considered sisters."

"You're right about that, but I think she needs all the girls t be there for her. It's the only way to figure out what's going on. I have one idea, but I'm not so sure I'm right about it."

"What is it?"

"I'm tell you another time."

"Come on. Tell me what it is."

Nya zipped her lips and walked out of the tent. I can't believe this. She comes to talk to me and now she won't even tell me what she thinks is going on. Why does everyone have to lie to me? No matter. I think the best thing to do is to go out and train. That'll make me feel better.

* * *

 **LOOKS LIKE SOMETHING IS GOING ON WITH KITTY. NYA KNOWS, BUT SHE WON'T TELL KAI. KITTY HAS NO IDEA, BUT SHE'LL FIGURE IT OUT SOON. LOOKS LIKE KITTY AND KAI HAVE HAD THEIR FIRST MAJOR FIGHT. I'M SURE THEY'LL MAKE UP SOON.**

 **WELL, I BETTER GET PREPARED FOR THE ACT. I'M TRYING TO BE AS LESS NERVOUS AS POSSIBLE. PRAY THAT I MAKE A HIGH SCORE. I NEED A LITTLE SUPPORT.**

 **WELL, THAT'S IT FOR ME.**

 **I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW.**


	43. Forgiveness

CHAPTER 42

FORGIVENESS

 **KAI`S POV:**

I was in the training yard, punching a target dummy with all the force I had. I've been training for the past couple of hours without a break. The others were just sitting there after an hour, watching me defeat the pretend opponent in front of me. Although the dummy was probably tired of me destroying him, I had to take a little anger out somehow. My fight with Kitty made me pretty angry so I thought blowing off some steam and thinking for some time would help me out. It did, though, but that didn't stop me from training. It didn't stop me from punching the dummy in the face and thinking about how I really wish he was Smithee. I haven't seen that guy in a while. I wonder if he's still trapped in the underworld or if he's still alive and hiding out somewhere.

The other's were probably starting to get tired of me fighting a stupid dummy so they piled out of the training room and went somewhere else. The only one remaining was Cole, who gave me a stare that I wish I could smack off his face, but I was too busy training to even have the courage to just walk up there. Instead of me going to him, he came up to me. I wish he hadn't, though. I kicked the dummy so hard that it flew off the pole and landed directly on Cole. He was thrust back and groaned in pain.

I ran over to him to make sure I didn't injure him. I didn't, thank goodness, but I think I gave him a fear of training dummies. I removed the stupid thing off him, helping him up in the process. I patted him on the shoulder. "Sorry about that, buddy."

"What is wrong with you?" Cole asked angrily, "Not only did you kill that thing, but you almost killed me, too. I don't get what your problem is. You're wearing yourself out."

"I'm not wearing myself out. I'm trying to blow off some steam."

"What happen this time? Did some guy from the army start making fun of you again? Did Borg say something to upset you?"

"No, nothing like that. Kitty and I had a fight and I'm trying to think about how to solve the whole thing. I just wished it didn't happen."

"What's been going on?"

"Well, she hasn't been feeling good lately. She's always in a bad mood and she has these ridiculous hunger strikes that seem to come out of nowhere. I just don't know what's going on."

"Hunger strikes, bad moods, and not feeling good. Carol`s been having that problem for the past week now. She's going to go see someone about it today. That is if the doctor can get back here on time."

"What are you talking about?"

"Well, the doctor had a sick family member and he had to go back to Jamanicai Village to see if he can figure out what's going on. If the same thing is going on with Kitty, then something must be happening to both of them. Maybe they're just getting sick."

"Is that all you can think of?"

"Pretty much."

"What are they sick with? That's the question. Is it fatal? Is it bad enough to require immediate medical attention? Will they just need to take medicine for it? So many questions that nobody will answer. It seems you don't have the answers to them. Oh, no. You're just standing there like a tree that won't move its limbs. This was a mistake. I shouldn't have started up this conversation with you. You don't listen. You never do. All you do is stand there and think about cake."

"There are more important things in life than just cake. I know that as well as you do. Besides, I'm pretty sure you started up that argument with Kitty this morning."

"I didn't start up anything."

"Listen, Kai. If Kitty doesn't know what's wrong with her, then you won't get the answer. I think the best thing you can do is be a supportive husband. You promised to stick by her side no matter what happens. I made that same promise to Carol on our wedding day. I have a feeling that something's wrong with her, too, but all I can do is help her with whatever she's going through. Just stay with her through tough times. That's what you need to do for Kitty."

I sighed. "You're right. I think the only thing I can do now is apologize to Kitty for my actions this morning. I'll be by her side with whatever is going on with her. I know something's wrong, but I'm not gonna question her about it. I'll do my best to help her out."

"That's what I like to hear. Now go out there and find her. I'm not sure where she is."

I know where she is, but I wasn't letting Cole know about it. Apologizing to Kitty was all I can do. I just had to walk inside the room she was in and tell her that I promise to be a better husband. Even if we did have massive fights, there was always a way to solve them. Right now, the only resolution is to stick by her side until there was an actual solution to the problem. The Great Sensei knows there's always a solution.

KITTY'S POV:

The anger I had was just boiling up inside me. I couldn't even concentrate on cleaning up the kitchen. I had to wash all the dishes that those slimy army men had to eat off and sweep the floors that my disgusting shoes had to dirty up so much. It should've been done sooner, but I couldn't even stand up straight on account that my back was killing me and I have no idea why. Plus, I've had to make at least nine breaks just to go to the bathroom. This wasn't the sight I was hoping to have.

I had finished sweeping the floors by the time Jane came in. She inspected the entire floor from one side to the other. "You did a pretty good job. I don't see anymore dirt. Just in case, I want you to mop it after you finish with the dishes. Oh, and do you mind working at a faster pace? We font have time to dilly dally."

"I'm sorry, Jane," I said, "I haven't been feeling well for the past couple of days and I've been having to take a lot of bathroom breaks. Do you mind if I could just sit down for a moment?"

Jane sighed. "I don't see any harm in you taking a little break. I'll make up some tea while you go sit in the dining hall. We have much to discuss."

I did as I was told and went into the dining hall. Before I could even sit down in peace, I saw someone standing in the doorway. I looked to see Kai who began walking in and sitting down next to me. I placed my hand on my head, resting my elbow on the table. "I guess you had enough guts to come crawling back to me. I didn't think you would after our little spat this morning. I suppose you were out training to blow off some steam."

"I was, but training isn't the only thing that helps me," Kai said, "It only helps me think. I've been thinking about this morning and let's just say that I feel really bad about everything."

"What was the one thing you regret about it?"

"Me calling you stubborn. I didn't mean for that to slip out. I never meant any of what I said."

"I know, Kai, but for some reason I'm starting to take things literally. There's something seriously wrong with me. It's like I'm going through health issues and that's never happened before."

"I know, but I promise that whatever's going on with you, I promise to be supportive." I kissed Kitty on the forehead. "I'm sorry for calling you stubborn. I guess my honest just got the best of me."

"Well, you are right about us having to follow our wedding vows. It is important to be honest with each other." Kitty placed her head on my chest. "I'm sorry for calling you pig headed. You do not have the brain of a pig. My anger just got the best of me. Although, I will admit, I'm becoming a little hot headed myself."

"You're only saying that to make me feel better."

"No, I'm being completely honest with myself. I actually feel like a hot head even if I don't feel like the mistress of fire."

"Wait. What did you say?"

I sighed. "Kai, there's something I need to tell you."

"Kitty, I'm here with the tea," Jane called out, carrying a tray in her hands and staring at Kai, "Now, Kitty, you didn't tell me we were having a third guess. I'm assuming this is your husband."

"Yes, this is Kai," I said, "Kai, this is Jane."

"Pleased to meet you," Kai said, holding out his hand for a handshake.

Jane accepted it, but gave Kai a stern glace. "You better be treating Kitty here with more respect than ever before, boy."

"I will. Don't worry. I better be heading. I need to talk to Sensei Wu. Bye, Kitty. Good to meet you, Jane." Kai walked away, leaving Jane and I in peace.

"He seems like a nice man," Jane said to me, "He better start sticking by your side a lot more. Things are about to get serious."

"What do you mean?" I asked, "I'm not in danger or anything."

"I think it's time I told you. You might pass out, but I'm gonna say it anyway."

Soon, I was able to figure everything out. The hunger strikes. The moods. Morning sickness. Everything. All of it. I know Jane said I might pass out, but there's no way I could do such a thing when hearing something like this. It was all such a shock to me.

* * *

 **THE NEWS MUST BE SO SHOCKING. I CAN ALREADY FEEL IT.**

 **THE ACT IS ON THURSDAY FOR ME. ONLY TWO MORE DAYS TO GO.**

 **WELL, THAT'S IT FOR ME.**

 **I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW.**


	44. Issues

CHAPTER 43

ISSUES

 **KITTY'S POV:**

Jane had explained everything to me in a matter of minutes. When she finally got to the answers, I almost spit my tea out and dropped the cup that was grasped tightly in my hands. When she said the word, I would've really enjoyed passing out at that moment, but I couldn't. The news was more of a shock than it was good news. I kept trying to deny the fact that it was actually happening to me, but Jane kept telling me it was true. The symptoms that I've been going through actually prove that I was. I just couldn't say the word. Not aloud. Not where other people could hear me. This was the worst thing that could ever come to mind. I just don't think I can believe it. Not at all. I just can't.

I shook my head, still trying to deny it. "This can't be true. You have to be lying. I can't possibly be going through all this."

"Oh, but I'm not," Jane said, "What I just said Is the truth, Kitty. Would I ever lie to you? As long as I've known you, I'm pretty sure that you know good and well I would be untruthful to you. Not for the world. The truth be known that you are indeed-"

"Don't say it. Don't say that word."

"What's wrong with saying it? It's just a word."

"One word can change a lot of things, Jane. What if Kai is overhearing our conversation? I know good and well that he might be."

"Oh, I'm pretty sure he's gone to do a little more training. Don't let all this eat up on you. He'll have to know about this sooner or later. You can't keep it a secret from him forever. He has the right to know."

"I know, but I'm not ready to tell him. I don't think he'll be able to handle it."

"Kitty, you only think that. You only think that he won't understand. This may change everything, but don't forget that you married him and whatever's going on with you should give you the fact that he also has the right to know. After all, it is-"

"Don't say that word, either."

"Why shouldn't I? There's nothing wrong with that word. There's nothing wrong with either of them."

"I just don't want us saying it out loud, okay. Listen, I just need a little time. That's all I need is a little time. That's all you have to give me."

"That's what you're giving yourself. You're giving yourself a little time. Don't wait until the last minute, Kitty. If you do, it'll be too late."

"What will be too late?"

"To tell Kai. What if he had to go out and fight the biggest battle in all the war? What if you don't tell him before he leaves? What will happen then? He might die not knowing that-"

"Don't say that word, either."

"You're not giving me a chance to finish my sentences. At least let me finish one."

"Not if it involves those words."

"Well, it was nice having this talk. Why don't you go and take the rest of the day off? I'll finish up with your chores."

"Thank you. I'll try and clear my head. All this stuff is going straight through my brain."

Jane nodded and disappeared into the kitchen. I left the dining hall soon after. I really think that I should tell someone about this. I can't keep it a secret forever. It's not a good time to tell Kai just yet, but I know that I need to. I just need a little time, but I shouldn't wait for so long. I needed to tell someone about this. Someone who would be nice enough to keep it a secret for the time being. Someone who would actually keep a secret. There's only one person I know.

Misako.

She'll be able to help me. I made my way over to the medical ward where some of the nurses were treating some of the men who were injured from the last battle about a couple of weeks ago. It wasn't a horrifying battle, but it was scary enough not to be around. I'm just wondering where all the villains have ran off to. Are they planning something or what?

I shouldn't be too curious about it. After all, curiosity killed the cat. I walked around until I finally found Misako walking out of a room. She smiled when I caught glimpse of her. "Kitty, what a surprise. I haven't see you in a while. How has everything been?"

"Everything's been well," I said, "Nothing unusual is going on. It's just a typical, normal day."

"I've been wondering about you. Nya told me that you weren't feeling good for the past couple of days. I started to notice that myself. She says you've been having morning sickness lately. Have you told somebody about it?"

"I just got through talking about it with Jane."

"What did she say?"

"She didn't know what was going on with me. It was best for me to wait until the doctor came."

"Kitty, I know a liar when I see one, and in this case, you're not being honest with me. I know that you know something is going on. Jane especially knows something is wrong. She may be a few years older than me, but we were both still born in the same generation. She may know a little more about things than I do. Now tell me what's going on."

"This was a mistake. I should've never agreed to say it to anyone."

"Who were you planning on telling?"

"You. I was planning to tell you."

"Why are you suddenly changing your mind? Once you make it up, you can't go back on your word."

"I know. I know. I just don't know who else to turn to. I only came to you because I think you'll be able to understand and hopefully keep it a secret, but it seems that I can't keep it a secret so maybe it's best if I go ahead and tell you. I'm expecting a baby. There, I said it. Now you know. Now everybody knows."

"Not everybody does. We're not even around anybody."

"That's true."

"Are you serious? Are you really expecting a baby?"

"Yes. It seems that the stork has finally visited me and Kai while we were sleeping. He blessed us with a baby. I should give my thanks to the Great Sensei."

"You should. He's given you and Kai a wonderful gift."

"You can say that again."

"I assume that Kai doesn't know anything about this. He doesn't know that your pregnant."

I sighed. "No, he doesn't. I will tell him, though."

"When?"

"When the right time comes?"

"Don't wait too long."

"Did I just hear what I think I just heard?" I turned around to see Carol in the doorway.

My eyes widened. "Carol! How long have you been standing there."

"Long enough to hear the big news. Congratulations. You and Kai are finally gonna be padres. I can't believe this is actually happening to you guys. I just figure out something myself."

"What?"

"I'm expecting a baby, too."

"How do you know?"

"I figured it out on my own. My mama always told me that she suffered through the same thing. Although she did have three at the same time. Hopefully, that won't happen to me."

"I really don't think it should. Besides, if you were expecting three babies, you would already be showing by now."

"Well, I'm not showing, so it seems I'm normal. Was the news shocking to you, Misako?"

"It was," Misako said, "I'm still happy for you and Cole, though."

"Oh, by the way, don't tell Cole about this," Carol said.

"Why not?"

"I wanna surprise him. I already have dinner preparing for him. It'll just be the two of us all alone together. I can't wait to tell him the big news. He's gonna be so excited to hear about becoming a dad. What about you, Kitty? Have you told Kai yet?"

"Not yet, but I will," I said, "I just need a little time."

"Don't take up too much time," Carol said, "You never know what may happen."

"You're not the first one that's said that."

"Good. I didn't want to be. Well, I better be off. See you later."

"Bye, Carol," Misako said.

"I better get going, too," I said, "I really need to go lie down."

"Alright, but remember what we talked about." Misako came up and hugged me. Being the kind person I am, I hugged back. Misako let go and smiled at me. "I'm so happy for you, Kitty."

I smiled back, walking away back to mine and Kai`s tent. My eyes were a bit droopy from being up all night. Now I remember what I'm going through. I had the feeling of always needing to fall asleep whenever I don't feel like wanting to. I guess it was just one of the symptoms. I still can't believe it, though. Kai and I are actually having a baby.

* * *

 **OMG! OMG! OMG! TRIPLE OMG! MORE TRIPLE OMGS! THIS IS SO EXCITING! KITTY IS EXPECTING A BABY. SHE'S PREGNANT! OH, MY GOSH! THE GREATEST THING EVER. EVEN THOUGH A WAR IS STILL GOING ON, KITTY IS EXPECTING A BABY. I WONDER WHEN SHE'LL TELL KAI. I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT CAROL IS PREGNANT, TOO. SO EXCITING!**

 **WELL, THAT'S IT FOR ME. OH, I HAVE TO TAKE THE ACT TOMORROW. WISH ME LUCK. PRAY THAT I MAKE A GOOD SCORE.**

 **I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW.**


	45. Back to The Refugees

CHAPTER 44

BACK TO THE REFUGEES

 **NICK`S POV:**

I woke up that morning to see dark gray clouds filling up the sky. A drizzle started to pour down. Looks like we were to have a good chance of rain today. Not a good day to go outside or start a game of war, for that matter. For the most part, Monica and I spend a lot of times in the house, anyway. We've started making a lot more videos and also making short episodes about the adventures of the Barnes family. The most hilarious family on television. It was pretty much for adults, but it was actually more known to some people as a family show. My mom didn't mind me watching it as long as I didn't copy the stunts from the show. I don't, though. Monica and I like to copy the stunts by using the figures they made of the family. It's actually funny how we did them. Once we have internet again, I'm posting these videos online. As long as I get both my mom and Monica's permission first.

The past few days have seemed calm, but it has also been kind of strange. Some weird things have been happening in the city and I'm not sure if somebody is going to do anything about it. They've been planning to move the army into the sea of sands to be closer to the city. I don't blame them. I'm just ready for this war to end. So is everybody else. We were all waiting to head back home, but some people were afraid to return to the city. They think that evil has already consumed homes and it was too late to even think about stepping foot inside the city limits. Once again, I wouldn't blame them.

I'm just glad that Mom still kept the old TV in the house. It's a good thing that movies were made in Chitow City. Otherwise, we wouldn't have a television at all. Although, we've been watching a lot of reruns lately. There really hasn't been anything new on. I get why that's the case, but I just don't get why we should watch the same thing over and over again.

Monica turned off the TV and looked straight at me. "Well, Nick, this war has been going on for a whole year now. When will it ever end?"

"Nobody knows," I said, "We just have to wait and see what the Great Sensei will do. After all, he knew this war was bound to happen. He has plans in store to help us with this. He always does."

"You're right. He does. I just wonder when it will end."

"Kids," my mother called out, "I just went out to get the mail and I see we have a letter from Kitty. It has a red sticker on it. Looks like it's urgent."

"Is everything okay?" I asked.

"Did something happen to her or Kai?" Monica asked.

"Give me a second, kids," Mom said, "I need my letter opener."

"I've got it, dear," Grandmother said, walking into the living room, "Why couldn't one of you went out to find it? She just received a letter. It's urgent."

"Sorry, Grandmother," I said.

"If a letter turns out to be urgent, you better be prepared."

"That's alright, Mother," Mom said, "They didn't know about it until now. Looks as though she wrote it yesterday according to the date. Let's see now. It says, 'Dear Family and Monica, I've been doing well and so has Kai, but there is something you must know. Nothing has happened to Kai. He is still alive, thank goodness. May the Great Sensei remained in his heart. However, the urgent message is mainly about me. I found out some news that was very shocking and it was best if you all knew. Don't freak out about this, but I am expecting a baby. Kai is the father, in case you're wondering, but I haven't told him yet. I plan to tell him soon. I'm sorry to say this in a message, but I'm not sure when I'll see you again. I promise to come home with Kai by my side. I love you all, even if I am to become a mother. Love, Kitty.' Oh, my goodness."

"Kitty is having a baby?" Monica asked.

"I'm gonna be an uncle?" I asked.

"Oh, how exciting," Grandmother said, "I'm going to be a great-grandmother. My sweet granddaughter is finally going to be a mother. I can't wait, Cocoa. You and me are going to teach Kitty the wonders of motherhood. This is going to be wonderful."

"The news is delightful, but don't you think it's a little too soon?" Mom asked.

"Becoming a mother is the most exciting time in a woman's life. I can just see the new baby now. Oh, I hope her firstborn baby is a boy. That's how it is for some families."

"You were expecting me to have a boy when I found out that my firstborn would actually be a girl."

"Well, it was a different circumstance for all of us, but still. I can't wait for a new member of our family to arrive."

"If Kitty is pregnant, then I need to write to her immediately. She needs to come home."

"Oh, don't be forcing her to return home, darling. Kitty will be just fine. Nothing's going to happen to her. We just need to give her some time to be alone. That's all she needs. Besides, she hasn't told Kai yet."

"Well, of course, she hasn't. She's just waiting for the right time to come is all."

Monica and I decided to ignore Mom and Grandmother's chattering by turning on the television and watching yet more reruns of cartoons. After all, that's pretty much what the world has come to is kids watching the most ridiculous cartoons ever that makes things in real life become funny. Unfortunately, a breaking news report had to block everything from our view. Mom and Grandmother stopped talking to see what all the commotion is about.

"We interrupt this program to give you some breaking news," an amchorman said, "It seems as though another battle is about to be unleashed, but when. Borg is asking that everyone from Jamanicai Village and the refugees of Ninjago City report to the village center immediately to receive the news. Again, everyone in Jamanicai Village and the refugees of Ninjago City are to report to the village center. Thank you for your cooperation. Now back to your programs."

I turned of the television. "Well, let's head out."

We all left the house and made our way over to the center of the village. It was still raining, but that didn't stop us from going to see what Borg had to say. It seems as though a thousand people had to be crowded around in order to see what was going on. Many questions were being asked, but I'm not sure if any are being answered. The crowed started quieting down as the microphone on the podium created a loud noise. The oldest trick in the book.

"Attention citizens of Jamanicai Village and refugees of Ninjago City," Borg announced, "I understand that it has been a hard year for all of us and things are going to start getting harder if we don't do something about it soon. Another battle has been planned, but we don't know when or where. That is why we must take extra precautions."

"Mr. Borg, there are villages that border the city of Ninjago," a man in the front said, " If the war broke out, how far will it go? If it goes too far, what's gonna happen to us?"

"I get that you're all wondering. If anything were to happen, I always have a plan. We would quickly move out and head to the safest place that we can find."

"Would the old Serpentine tombs be a good place?" a woman in the front asked.

"I don't see how they can be unsafe," Borg said, "If you think that's a fair place, I won't disagree with you. I would be happy to stay underground myself, but I am a part of this war, and if anything were to happen, I will stick to being a part of it." Applause and cheering came from the background. Borg did his best to settle everyone down. "Thank you. Thank you. I don't really require special attention, but hearing your cheers do warm my heart."

"Mr. Borg, have there been any word from the ninja?" somebody asked.

"No word, from them. Nothing but a few messages about how everything is going. I will say that only fifty thousand men have perished during this war. It will be hard for the people that have lost their loved ones and dear friends. Don't you worry, everyone. I'll make sure that this war has no affect on anyone after some time."

"What do we do now, Mr. Borg?" someone asked.

"The best thing we can do now is wait and see what happens. Good day, everyone. I'm sure to see you again. I must travel to the battlegrounds to see how the men of war are doing. Goodbye."

We all started filing out of the city and heading back home. Monica had a expression of worry on her face. "Are you okay, Monica?"

"Not really," Monica said, "I'm really starting to worry about my father and mother, Nick. What if something bad happens to them?"

"I promise that nothing will happen."

"How do you know?"

"I just know."

"That doesn't mean you really know if my daddy will come home. I'm so tired of this war. I'm tired of living here. I'm tired of everything. I just wish we could have a normal life again like we used to."

"We will one day, but today is not that day. Don't worry. Things will turn out good for the better. Okay?"

"Okay."

Once I knew that Monica was okay, we went straight home. I know exactly what we did. Sit on the couch and watched television while my mother and grandmother continued talking about how they would help my sister learn the ways of motherhood. I'm just glad to be out of the rain. This is the best we can do until something happens.

* * *

 **WELL, IF YOU THINK THE WAR WAS GOING TO END, IT'S NOT. IT JUST GOT STARTED. KITTY'S FAMILY NOW KNOWS THAT SHE'S PREGNANT. I STILL CAN'T BELIEVE THAT SHE'S GOING TO HAVE A BABY.**

 **WELL, I TOOK THE ACT TODAY. IT WAS ACTUALLY KIND OF EASY. I'M JUST GLAD IT'S OVER.**

 **WELL, THAT'S IT FOR ME.**

 **I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW.**


	46. Worries and Bad News

CHAPTER 45

WORRIES AND BAD NEWS

 **KAI`S POV:**

I went to bed early that night, reading a book and trying to get some tension out of my mind. Things have really been taking a turnover. Some bad things have been going on. Garmadon and Jay have been arguing about whether or not he should fight in the next battle. I can still hear it ringing in my ears. Also, Sensei Wu had a pretty big coughing fit a few hours ago. The doctor said that the older people got, the more they would hack. I don't get it. Garmadon is older than Wu. Why isn't he hacking? I just didn't understand. If all that wasn't enough, the final battle of the war was starting to come up. I was glad this war was ending soon. By the time it was over, we were all going home and spend our lives in total comfort and relaxation. Well, whenever we can get to it.

Although, not everything has turned out all that bad. Some good things have happened also. Cole and Carol announced that were expecting a new baby. I was happy for the both of them. So was Kitty, although I'm not sure she was really listening to everything considering the fact that she had ran to the bathroom a few minutes later feeling sick to her stomach. That's just what she was doing right at the moment. I was about to go in there and make sure she was alright, but I had the feeling that she didn't want me anywhere near her so I decided against it. After all, girls do need their private time.

She came out of the bathroom and wobbled to the bed. She sighed and laid down on the pillow, trying to close her eyes. I was just worried about her so. If the doctor didn't get back here soon, I was planning on just dragging him here myself, regardless of what he was doing. I was worried about Kitty. Can't some of these people see that? Can't some of these people understand that there are families in need? Well, I can see that the city refugees need doctors more than anything else. Pretty understandable.

I placed my book on the bed table next to me and slid my right arm underneath Kitty. She laid her head on my chest as she let out a soft groan. "Kai, I really don't feel good."

"I know," I said, "I wish we knew what was wrong, though. I'm tired of just sitting here seeing that you're in pain. Where is that doctor?"

"He's not coming back, Kai. Jane told me about it this morning. The refugees from Ninjago City were starting to get sick and he needed to stay close to them at all times. Some of the doctors escaped last week. They didn't know what to do if the war came to close. They just ran off. He was the only one that could help anyone."

"Yeah, well, I am in the army. We should be taken care of as well. Isn't Borg coming back?"

"Some are saying that he might, but they're not sure yet. He would rather help you guys fight than go down as a coward in a wheelchair. I wouldn't blame him. I wonder if he found out about Carol and Cole's pregnancy. He would throw them a massive baby shower. I know that for a fact."

"Well, I guess we'll just have to wait and see." I paused, taking a moment to sigh. "Kitty, do you know what's going on?"

"What do you mean? I have no idea what's going on."

"I'm serious, Kitty. Do you know what's going on with you? That's what I'm trying to ask."

Kitty sighed. "I don't know, Kai. All I know is that I'm going through morning sickness, my moods change a lot, and I'm starting to crave for cherries. By the way, do we have any cherries in here?"

"Why are you craving for so much? This morning you were craving for blueberry pancakes with extra bacon and strawberries on the side. Not to mention that you also had a craving for chicken at dinnertime. Plus, you didn't even eat lunch at all. All you ate were some celery and carrot sticks, an apple, a banana, two granola bars, three glasses of juice and I think I saw you eating grass."

"I wasn't eating the grass. I was eating the dirt underneath the patch of grass."

"What has gotten into you?"

"I don't know. Maybe I'm just going through a stage where I want to eat a variety of different things. I'm sorry. That's just the way I am. For the time being. It's only until I can figure out what's wrong with me. I don't have an answer yet so don't ask me."

"I wish you did."

"Are you trying to force me into giving you an answer? I can sock you in the arm just like that and you won't even realize it."

"Oh, I'm so scared."

"Don't play dumb."

"Relax. I was just teasing you. Goodness. You can't even handle it when someone says one word to you. You used to handle it so well. I wonder what happen to the sweet caring girl I know and love and will always love for the rest of my life, including the fact that you and I are meant to be together, no matter what anyone or what anything says."

"You just said all that in one full sentence."

"With all my heart, I love you, Kai, but sometimes you can be just plain annoying."

"Alright, I'll stop annoying you. If that's what you want." I sunk myself in the bed, sighing peacefully, but the peace didn't last too long. "I need to tell you something."

"What is it?"

"I have a feeling that there's something wrong with Sensei."

"You have a feeling or do you know that something is wrong?"

"I can't say for sure, but I have to say that I'm in between. I really don't know. I was hoping that you could help me out."

"Really? You want me to figure out what's going on with Sensei? I'm a war nurse, Kai. Not a doctor."

"I know that. I still wish that the doctor was here."

"I know, Kai. I wish that, too. How do you know if there's something wrong with Sensei, though? Have you been checking on him more often than usual?"

"Well, yeah, pretty much. He got into a coughing fit today. One of the war doctors said that as people like him get older, they start to become more prone to coughing than usual."

"Well, then there's nothing to worry about."

"I thank you for saying that so it won't worry me too much, but I don't think that a war doctor should know whether or not it's something that people Sensei`s age goes through. I can't seem to believe that. Sorry. There's just no way I can. The thing is that Garmadon is older than Sensei and he doesn't seem to have any coughing fits. You don't see him hacking all over the place, do you?"

"Kai, you're starting to scare me a little bit. I know why you're saying all this, but I think it's best if you calm down."

"Calm down? Why should I calm down? I'm on a rampage. Do you see that I'm on a rampage?"

"Kai, you're in bed right now. Stop scaring me before you make me cry."

"Oh, right. You have a change in moods. Sorry about that."

"It's alright, Kai. Just don't do it again."

"You know, maybe you should talk to Jane about what's going on with you. I'm sure she'll be able to tell you. I don't think she would mind helping you out. After all, she did teach you how to clean the old fashioned way."

"She sure did, but I already talked to her about it. She said that it was clueless to her."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure."

"Just making sure. Don't get mad at me."

"I won't."

"Have you tried talking to Misako?"

"I talked to her, too. She told me that she thinks she knows what's going on, but she would have to check to make sure. She hadn't told me, either. I'm telling you the truth, Kai. Nobody knows. Even I don't know."

"Well, when you figure it out, let me know. I have as much right to know about it just like you do."

"I know. I promise I'll tell you."

At that moment, Garmadon rushed inside of the tent. "Thank goodness you two are still in here."

"Garmadon, don't sneak up on us like that!" I shouted.

"We are authorized to have our own personal space," Kitty said.

"I know, but we need to brace for combat," Garmadon said.

"What?" I asked.

"What's going on?" Kitty asked.

"The villains are coming," Garmadon said, "If we don't hurry and do something about it, they'll beat us like we never knew they would."

"I'm on my way," I said, "Go warn the others."

Garmadon ran off. Kitty sat up in bed. "What do we do, Kai?"

"You need to head out to the medical ward. I want you to stay there until all this is over. Understand?" She nodded. "Good." I kissed her on the forehead. "I love you."

"I love you, too, Kai."

I quickly put on my uniform and ran outside. I knew what was about to happen we've been prepared for this. I have, as well. The time has come for the final battle. Let the war begin and let it end. With good still standing.

* * *

 **OH, THE BATTLE IS ABOUT TO BEGIN. ITS GOING TO BE EPIC. SO EPIC. I CAN'T WAIT. SO MANY UNANSWERED QUESTIONS. WILL THE GUYS SURVIVE THE BATTLE? WHAT IS WRONG WITH SENSEI WU? WILL KITTY TELL KAI THAT HE'S GOING TO BE A FATHER? OH, AND IF YOU'RE WONDERING, KITTY IS ONLY A FEW DAYS PREGNANT.**

 **WELL, THAT'S IT FOR ME. ITS BEEN A STRESSFUL WEEK. I'M BEING COMPLETELY HONEST.**

 **I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW.**


	47. A Gift of Love

CHAPTER 46

A GIFT OF LOVE

 **KITTY'S POV:**

Kai had ran out of the tent, but not before leaving me with lots of love. Right after he left, I went straight into the bathroom and puked like I've been doing for the past few days. That was the one thing I forgot to tell Kai. I never did tell him that we were expecting a baby. If only I had surprised him like Carol surprised Cole after telling him that she was giving him a baby. I can't believe I forgot to tell Kai. How can I be so forgetful? How can I be so stupid? Now Kai was going out to fight the most dangerous battle in the world and he's clueless at the fact that he's about to become a father. He doesn't know that I'm bringing in a baby that looks so much like him. Well, hopefully the baby will have a bit of Kai`s genes. If Kai dies and never knew I was having our baby, I would have it alone. I didn't want that to happen.

All these thoughts went straight through my head and I felt warm tears fill up my eyes. I couldn't control my emotions thanks to my hormones so I just cried. I climbed into bed and cried. I didn't know what else to do. Thanks to me and my stupid ways, I'll never be able to let Kai know about our baby. Jane was right and so was Misako. I shouldn't of waited until the last minute to not say anything to Kai. Now it was too late. I'm too late. Now Kai will never know and he'll die with thousands of other men. This made me cry even harder after having those thoughts.

I heard someone enter the tent. I looked with my tear stained eyes to see Misako walking inside. She frowned after seeing me in such a condition. "Kitty, what's the matter? You should be getting some sleep for now. Why are you crying so much?"

"I didn't tell Kai," I said, sobbing, "I never said a word, Misako. I kept trying, but I couldn't find the right word to say. I just kept waiting around until the last minute. Oh, I'm so stupid. Why did I wait so long to say anything?"

"There, there, Kitty. Everything's going to be all right. There's nothing to worry about."

"No, there is something to worry about. I never told Kai that I'm pregnant and now he'll never know and now he's going out to fight in the most ferocious battle Ninjago will ever see. I should've said something, Misako, but all I did was stand around and wait. Why do I always do this? This was a horrible idea. I should've stopped Kai from entering this war. I should've stopped him. If anything, I wish I could go back in time and tell my past self to make sure Kai doesn't do something so dangerous like go off into a war."

"Kitty, calm down. You're in no condition to be angry with yourself."

"Why shouldn't I be angry with myself? I hate everything that I've done. Now Kai`s gonna die and I won't even have the chance to tell him that he's going to be a dad. What is wrong with me? What kind of wife keeps a secret away from her husband for so long?"

"Kitty, there's nothing to worry about. Kai will be fine. He's survived the other battles that have happened. Some were more dangerous than the others. He may come back with a few injuries. No man ever leaves the battlefield unharmed. I promise that Kai will come back to you."

"I just wish I could tell him now."

"He's still here, darling. They won't be heading out to the battlefield for a few hours."

"Then why did they leave so early?"

"They want to be prepared. They need to make sure they're trained properly and prepared for all this. There's still enough time for you to go out there and tell Kai. I can assure you that you have plenty."

"I'd rather just tell him now so I can go back home. I can't deal with this war anymore. I should've never became a war nurse. I should've just stayed home with my mother. I want my mama so bad."

"I know, dear. I'm sure she misses you dearly. I already know that you told her everything. You sent her a letter explaining everything."

"I'm sure she's worried about me by now." I had a queasy feeling in my stomach. That puking feeling was coming back. "Excuse me." I ran into the bathroom and threw up, getting it all out of my system. Once I was finished, I walked back inside the room. "Sorry about that."

"It's alright, dear. It happens to every girl."

"I think it's best if I just go out there and tell Kai right now. I feel so guilty about not telling him before. He needs to know. I don't something to happen to him and not letting him know what was true my wrong with me."

"Then go tell him. I'm sure he's concerned."

"I'm sure he is, too, but I'm not sure how to tell him."

"It's alright, Kitty. You can do this. I'll be right here waiting for your return. I'll take care of you."

Tears formed into my eyes again, only this time they were tears of joy. "Thanks, Misako."

"I'd do anything for you, dear. You're like family to me."

"I'm glad to hear that coming from you. Well, I guess I better head out."

"Go on, Kitty. I'm sure he's waiting on our."

I walked out of the tent, seeing men running out of their tents with their uniforms on and ready to go. This battle must be important for all of them. I looked around at the scattered men, trying my best to find Kai. I looked all around until I saw a patch of spiky hair sticking up behind some men. I ran over to that one spot and was eager to see that Kai was there. I smiled at him and when he finally turned to look at me, he smiled back, running over to hug me. I returned the favor.

"Kitty, what are you doing here?" Kai asked, "Did you know that we were still here?"

"Of course I did," I said, "Misako told me."

"Oh, right. Is something wrong?"

"I was upset when you left. I started crying. I have no control over my emotions, Kai."

"It'll be okay, Kitty. I'm still here."

"I know. I figured out what's going on with me."

"Really? What's the matter? I've been meaning to know."

"Misako came in and saw that I was crying for you. She finally figured out what was wrong with me. Morning sickness, mood swings and cravings. It's all being put together now."

"So what's going on?"

"Kai... I'm pregnant."

Kai`s eyes widened. "Wait. Did I hear you correctly? Did you just say that you were..."

I nodded. "I did."

"So you're gonna be a mother?"

"Yes."

"I'm gonna be a dad?"

"You sure are."

"I can't believe it. It's actually happening. It doesn't feel like a dream at all. It's all in plain reality. I'm gonna be a dad. I'm actually gonna be a father." Kai gave me that look. I know what he's thinking. "Come here, you beautiful girl." Kai held me up in the air, laughing crazily as I giggled with joy.

I was starting to get that dizzy feeling. "Kai, can you put me down, please? I'm starting to get dizzy."

"Oh, sorry. Didn't mean for that to happen."

"It's okay. I was expecting that. I don't mind getting a little dizzy every once in a while."

Kai sighed. "I promise to come back to you, Kitty."

"When you say that, it makes me wanna cry, but not with joy."

"It's okay, Kitty. I promise to come back. With few injuries or none. I'll return to you with my heart still beating. Every moment I fight, I'll be thinking about you and our unborn baby. I won't think about anything else."

"I love you, Kai."

"I love you, too, Kitty." He kissed me passionately and I didn't hesitate to return it. Our lips parted and Kai`s eyes met mine. "I want you to find Misako and stay with her until I return. Okay?"

"Okay. I'll go back. Be careful, Kai. Please return to me in one piece."

Kai shook his head. "I will."

I held his hand for a moment before I walked back to the tent. I saw Misako was still there, knitting needles in hand. I didn't even know she could knit. She knew I was there, but I walked inside the tent and laid down in the bed, closing my eyes to rest for a little bit. Misako moved the chair closer to the bed and sat near me. I felt much safer when she was there.

I opened my eyes to smile at Misako. "Thank you."

"For what?" Misako asked.

"For sticking by my side. I know that you will for every moment."

"Of course I will. Now you need to get some sleep. I'm sure that little guy will want you to get some rest."

"Alright. That sounds like a good idea."

I closed my eyes and started to breath peacefully. I slept for as long as I could. I didn't wake up until the next morning when I continued hearing battle cries in the distance.

* * *

 **TRIPLE OMG! KITTY FINALLY TOLD KAI. JUST A FEW HOURS BEFORE THE BATTLE HAD BEGUN. I'M GLAD SHE GOT THAT OFF HER CHEST. IT WAS STARTING TO STRESS HER OUT A LOT. IF SHE GETS STRESSED, ITS NOT GOOD FOR THE BABY.**

 **WELL, THAT'S IT FOR ME.**

 **I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW.**


	48. The End of All Battles

CHAPTER 47

THE END OF ALL BATTLES

 **KAI`S POV:**

I felt as though the battle wouldn't end. It began at midnight and was still lasting until the morning sunlight. It was seven in the morning and we were all huddled in groups all around the place. We had no intentions on giving up. We needed to think up of a plan. A plan that could help us end this battle once and for all. I looked around at the group that surrounded me. Jay, Cole, Zane and Lloyd were there along with Sensei Wu and Garmadon. Some other men decided to join us because we were all splitting up. We already lost a bunch of people in this battle. So did the other side, but they did not give the sign that they would surrender. We didn't, either. We were simply hiding out in certain places until we could figure out what to do next.

I was sitting against a rock next to Cole, who had a few scratch marks on his face. He had plenty of cuts and bruises to go around on his arms and legs. I could see the places where his shirt had been slightly torn and ripped. I had the same problem, although I didn't have so many around my body. I sighed, having so many thoughts about everything. The most I thought about was Kitty. Every enemy that I fought against, I was thinking about her. Every sword that I took from the enemy's hands, I was thinking about the baby that I would help bring into this world by the time it was ready to be born. My mind only drifted to Kitty. It made me feel stronger. It made me have more strength than I ever thought possible. I wasn't just going to sit around and not do anything. I was going to stay on my feet and keep going. I wouldn't give up. I won't give up. I refuse to give up.

A plan came into my mind. There was only one way to end this battle. We had to think up of the greatest weaknesses the enemy has to face. I shared this idea. "Okay, everyone. I have an idea. I know we're a bit tired and I understand that we can't go on like this any longer, but I promise you that this will be over soon. Today is the end of the war. The only way that can happen is if we have a plan."

"What do you suppose we do?" Garmadon asked, "I'm ready for this war to end as much as you want it as well."

"Okay, here's the plan. We split up in different places. The army won't recognize us if we're in different places. They'll all try to be in one place at the same time, but that won't work out for them. We need to have someone that is willing to run out and lead the enemy in the middle of the battlefield. Once the enemy is confused and has no idea where we are, we bring out a surprise attack."

"There's something you forgot to mention," Jay said, "In order for them not to be able to fight back, we need to make them exhausted and tired. They can't just be energized the whole time. We need them to lose some energy before we bring on the surprise attack."

"Jay`s right," Cole said, "In order to have that part of the plan, we'll need Sensei`s permission first."

"You have my permission," Sensei Wu said, "I'm just ready to get this battle over with."

"We both have the right mind, brother," Garmadon said.

Soon, Sensei went into another one of his hacking fits. We tried to help him, but he held up his hand. "There is no reason to worry. I'm fine. You all should be worried about yourselves."

"Sensei, we have a feeling something is wrong and you're not telling us about it," Zane said.

"I said to not worry about me. I'll be fine. Besides, this may be the last war I will ever help out with."

"Sensei`s right," I said, "We need to make sure this counts. So now that we have permission to use this plan, who's willing to risk their life in older to distract the enemy and tire them out."

"I'll do it," Zane said, "After all, I am indestructible. There's no way I would ever malfunction. If I only get temporarily damaged, there's always a way to fix it. I am happy to lay my life on the line."

"You're a good friend, Zane," Jay said, "Hopefully, you won't get damaged."

"Thank you for speaking encouraging words."

"Okay, everyone, this is the final battle," Lloyd said, "We need to make sure that this battle counts. Everyone ready?"

"I'm ready," I said.

"Me, too," Cole said.

"Me, three," Jay said.

"Me four," Zane said.

"We are all ready," Sensei Wu said.

"Let's do this," Garmadon said, "For Ninjago!"

"For Ninjago!" we all shouted.

A little bit later, we all got into position. Zane was standing in the middle of everything. He was waiting for the right time at the right moment. I was giving him a little time. After all, we had no idea where the enemy was. They could be lurking anywhere by now. Plus, there was no way Zane could become damage while evil was chasing him. He doesn't need oxygen, so he won't become tired from running. He'll continue until the enemy is too worn out to start a fight. We'll come in and take over, defeating them one by one until they decide to surrender. I didn't have a problem with that.

Zane took a deep breath and started running. I could see the pace that he was going. Mile after mile. It was like he could stop. The guy was a running machine. Well, he is a machine, but I'm pretty sure people get the point.

Cole looked up at me. "This is it, Kai. The final part of the battle. How do you feel about this?"

"Anxious," I said, "I won't let that back me down, though. I'm not stopping until this battle is over. I'm not doing it for myself. I'm doing it for Kitty and my unborn baby."

"Wait. Did I just hear you correctly? Did you say both Kitty and your unborn baby?"

"Yes, I did. Is there a problem with that?"

"Why didn't you tell anyone about this?"

"I didn't know until a few hours before the battle."

"Why didn't you tell anybody then?"

"Cole, that's enough. I'll explain everything later. Right now, a full out battle is about to happen."

"You're right. We need to focus on that. We need to stay strong for our wives."

"You said it."

We wait for at least a half hour. I was worried that something happened to Zane. Although the worrying stopped when I saw Zane far out in the distance, running as fast as he could. I saw the enemy running after him. They were all tried out after running for so long. Zane must've had them running a mile. I was glad to see that the plan was working perfectly. Zane made sure that the enemy wasn't looking and hid behind a large rock. They all stopped in the middle of the battlefield to take a short rest. I looked out to see Sensei Wu giving me the signal. I nodded and looked at Cole.

"Time for the battle to end," I said.

"Alright," Cole said, "Lead the way."

"On the count of three, give out the war cry." I closed my eyes and breathed in deeply. "One... two... three!" I gave out the war cry which gave the army the signal. They also gave out the same cry and joined us in the battle that I hope will end at this very moment.

The enemy didn't see us coming. Some of them didn't have time to pull out their swords and they were taken down in a heartbeat. Some were able to release their weapons, but they were too tired to fight. They were taken down as well. Some had just enough strength to fight, but the enemy was outnumbered. We had taken out nearly half the army. A smile formed on my face. I knew we could win this.

Soon, I saw that Garmadon was down. His right shoulder had a slash mark on it and he wasn't looking too good. The Nindroid he was fighting didn't really help matters much. Like Jay did with me when I was down, I did the same thing for Garmadon. I battled the Nindroid that tried to hurt the one person I trusted for some time now. I was just glad to see that he wasn't evil anymore. I would help him through these tough times. He was like another father to me.

The Nindroid tried to take me down. Sure he kicked me in the ribs, cut my wrist and tried to use a whip to knock me out, but he couldn't do anything that would lower me to the ground. I gave Lloyd just enough time to help his father and get him out of the battlefield. Once Garmadon was gone, I smacked my sword towards the Nindroids legs and made him trip. I removed the power source from his back, letting him take a trip to the Realm of the Forgotten.

I looked at Pythor to see that half his army was completely destroyed and some were injured. I gave him a smirk. Well, a battle smirk, to be exact. He lowered his head in shame and dropped the weapons from his hands. He held up the white flag and shouted, "We surrender!"

We all heard what Pythor shouted. Everyone stopped fighting. Our eyes widened. We couldn't believe it. Good had won. Evil has lost and always will. Good has won.

"Did you hear that?" Cole said.

"I did," I said, "We won."

"Men, the battles are over," Sensei Wu said, "The war between good and evil is now over."

Cheering could be heard from different directions of the battlefield. Even I cheered my loudest regardless of my injuries. Thank goodness this battle was finally finished with. I was ready to go home.

* * *

 **THE ENEMY HAS SURRENDERED. GOOD HAS WON. THE END OF THIS STORY IS GROWING NEARER. I'M JUST SAYING. ONLY TWO MORE CHAPTERS, PLUS AN EPILOGUE. THIS IS SO EXCITING. PLUS, THIS IS THE LAST STORY OF THE SERIES. WHAT A LONG SERIES THIS HAS BEEN.**

 **WELL, I GUESS THAT'S IT FOR ME. DON'T FORGET TO VOTE ON MY POLL.**

 **I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW.**


	49. Preparing to Return Home

CHAPTER 48

PREPARING TO RETURN HOME

 **KITTY'S POV:**

I remained inside mine and Kai`s tent throughout the entire day, not bothering to leave. I stayed in bed half the day, trying to get some rest. I had to eat, though. My craving for fish was unbearable. I was also having to go to the bathroom as many times as usual. Better get used to all this morning sickness. It's not gonna go away in one day. Carol has been bringing in mine and Misako`s meals. I looked to see that Carol was starting to show and she was only two weeks into her pregnancy. I was worried that she may end up having more than one baby. I was hoping she only had one. Both our babies could have the same birthdays on the same month, but not on the same day. I had told her about it, but she said it wasn't anything to worry about yet. She would ask the doctor about it. If only there was a doctor.

I was just sitting in the tent half the day, waiting for the men to return. I was so worried about Kai. Misako was worried about Garmadon, but she said that its okay to be worried about the one's you love. Besides that, both her husband and son were fighting in this war. This made her worrying become doubled. Although, she did have some knitting she could do to calm down. I wasn't sure what she was making, but it did look cute. I just had to know what it was. I guess I was in a curious mood. Wow, these mood swings must be more serious than I thought.

Misako saw me looking and smiled. "It was suppose to be a surprise, but I was making something for your new baby."

"For my new baby?" I asked, pointing to myself.

"Well, who else would I make one for?"

"I had the feeling you would also make one for Carol on account that she's expecting, too."

"Oh, yes, of course. Well, looks like I have double the clothes to make. You know, half the clothes Lloyd wore when he was a baby was made by me. I even made his diapers."

"You made diapers?"

"Well, we didn't live near a baby store. Ninjago City was the only place to go during that time."

"Oh, right."

The conversation was interrupted by Carol barging inside the tent. "Guys, the battle is over. Good has won. The men are returning home."

"We won the battle?" Misako asked.

"Yes. Come on. We need to go and greet the guys."

I was scared to leave the tent. I had the feeling that Kai wasn't going to be amongst the group of men that were scattered all over the place. It was best to give it a try. I didn't have to, though. Right as I was removing myself from the comforts of the tent, I looked to see Kai walking out from the crowd, scanning the place in search of me. He had to be looking for me. Who else would he be searching for? I ran up and hugged him with my fingers tight around his waist. He winced in pain a bit, but he returned the hug back. Tears fell from my eyes. I can't believe that he was still standing and alive after such a ferocious battle.

I looked up at him. "I'm so glad you're back."

"I'm glad to be back," Kai said, "Just think, Kitty. In a few days, we'll be home and safe in each other's arms again. I guarantee it."

"Well, that's something to think about later. Come on. Let's go and get you patched up. Just look at those injuries you received."

"Hey, at least I received them by defending for my country. My home. The place I'm proud to be a part of."

"That's right. I'm glad to be a part of it, too."

I led Kai inside the medical ward, placing him on the examination table. I got some bandages and check all over him for injuries. It looked as though he had some sore ribs. I could see the bruise around his abdomen. I had Jane come in the stitch up his arm. He winced a few times, but seeing me there helped him calm down. After all, in nine months I'll be going through some pain and I'll knock his brains out if he doesn't have a lot more sympathy for me. My brain is going nuts.

After his arm is taken care of, I wash off the cut on his forehead and place a bandage on it. Like a another would, I kissed it to make it all better. If I'm to become a mother, I need to learn how to be a mother. If not, I'm done for.

I led Kai back to our tent and sat him down gently on the bed. Soon after I had Kai settled in, Misako came to the doorway with a worried expression written all over her face. "Do you mind if I could come in and have a seat?"

"Of course, Misako," I said, "You can sit back in the rocking chair. Is everything alright? Do you need anything?"

"I'm fine, Kitty. I came in to talk. Before I do, in case either of you are wondering, Lloyd and Garmadon are fine. Garmadon has received care for his shoulder. Lloyd's just a bit traumatized, but he said it should erase from his mind soon. Plus, I just found out that I'm going to be a grandmother. Zelda told me she was expecting a baby, too."

"Looks as though there will be more bundles of joy."

"Looks to be, but that's not what I wanted to tell you. I'm afraid I have some bad news. Well, two sets of bad news, it seems. One is about Ninjago City and the other is about Wu. Which one would you like to hear about first?"

"Wu."

"What's going on with Sensei?" Kai said, a worried look hitting him in the face. I placed his hand in mine.

"Well, I figured something out. Wu is not going to be okay. I found out what was really going on with him. He's becoming sick. That explains the continuing coughing and hacking. Not only is the Great Sensei causing this illness, but his father is as well. It looks as though Wu won't be with us for much longer. The time will come soon. As they say in Ninjago, we cannot change the past, but we can change the future. This part of the future cannot be change."

"This is gonna be hard on the others."

"What about Ninjago City?" I asked.

"Well, it seems as though the city is pretty much in ruins," Misako said, "I mean that literally. It's not fit to live in anymore. It looks as though we'll have to tell the refugees the bad news about all this. They won't be happy and they will throw things at us, but I'm sure things will be alright. We'll figure something out."

"Actually, Misako, we already have something in mind," Kai said.

"You do?"

"We do, but we won't say anything about it for now," I said, "We'll talk to you about it tomorrow. For now, Kai needs some rest."

"Well, alright," Misako said, removing herself from the chair, "I guess I better be heading off now. You two behave yourselves."

"We will, Misako. Good night."

"It's only three in the afternoon."

"I think it's time we all went to bed early. Not only is Kai tired, but so am I."

"I understand. Well, good night, you two."

Misako left the tent, leaving Kai and I alone. I laid down right next to him, laying down on my side of the bed. He gently slid me over to his side, arm around my should with my head lying on his chest. I sighed. "Kai, you're sore right now. As much as I want to lay my sleepy head on your chest, you need to have some time to heal."

"Therez plenty of time to heal," Kai said, kissing me on the forehead, "There's more time to spend with my wife, though."

"You're a sweet husband, Kai. I'm glad I married you."

"I'm glad I married you. What are we gonna do now, though? The entire city is a wreck. How are the people suppose to move back? Sure, we live in Jamanicai Village, but what about the refugees? They can't stay there forever "

"Kai, there's nothing to worry about. All of that is taken care of. Remember what you showed me on the day you proposed to me?"

"The copy of Ninjago City. But that was over a year ago. Do you think it's still there?"

"It has to be. The Great Sensei created it for a reason. There's always a reason, Kai."

"You're right. There is."

"Okay. Now you need to get some sleep."

"That's what I plan to do. I love you, Kitty."

"I love you, too, Kai."

We both slept throughout the entire night. The next morning, we awoke to tell everyone about the city that looked liked Ninjago City. People didn't believe us at first, but once we gathered everyone together and showed them, they were filled with joy. Literally. They ran to retrieve their families and took them inside their new homes. Including all of us. Kai and I had our own monastery. So did the others.

Thing did turn out wonderfully. For the past few months, we've been crazy with doctor appointments, baby shopping and trying to set up a new nursery. A lot of things have happened. Sensei Wu was starting to become rather ill and we found out that Carol was having triplets. We had to wake up Cole after he head such news.

I couple of months passed by and at this moment I'm only seven months, starting to show a lot more. I already have the feeling like I'm just going to explode. I can feel it. I was at home waiting for Kai to get back. He called and said he might be home a bit late, but that didn't stop me from cooking. At least I could take a few more breaks in between. I was reading a book by the time Kai came home around seven. The look in his eyes told me everything. Sensei Wu had passed on and joined the Great Sensei.

* * *

 **WELL, WE'VE GOT A LOT OF INFORMATION IN THERE. CAROL IS HAVING TRIPLETS. SENSEI WU HAS MOVED ON TO JOIN THE GREAT SENSEI. KAI AND KITTY ARE COMING CLOSER TO BECOMING PARENTS. GOOD NEWS. BAD NEWS. ITS ALL COMING TOGETHER.**

 **HAVE YOU EVER HAD THE FEELING THAT ITS JUST ONE OF THOSE DAYS? I'VE HAD IT ALL DAY.**

 **WELL, THAT'S IT FOR ME.**

 **I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW.**


	50. After the Funeral

CHAPTER 49

AFTER THE FUNERAL

 **KITTY'S POV:**

Kai and I returned home a couple of hours after the funeral. Kai`s eyes were red after so many tears fell. He was chosen to speak before they closed Sensei Wu`s coffin. It was horrifying to see that someone we need, even for a couple of years, has come upon the time where death was awaiting him. Kai`s speech was wondrous and touching. All of them are, if I do say so myself. After the funeral ended and the burial service came to a close, I took Kai out to eat at his favorite restaurant. He smiled to see that I've done something so nice for him even after he's done so much for me. I'm serious. He's done too much for me. Once we finished eating, we came home, where Kai had immediately went to take a shower. I decided to take a nap. My craving for chicken was getting the best of me.

Once Kai got out of the shower, I jumped in. Well, not literally, considering the fact that my stomach was almost the size of a watermelon. I wasn't even eight months yet for the next two weeks and I was already starting to look as though I might just burst. Just throw some confetti on me as it happens. It wouldn't, though. When I found out the gender, Kai and I were pretty excited. Misako threw me a shower in celebration since everyone knew what to get. All of us were on the verge of having our own children. Zelda was two weeks after me. She and Lloyd were only married for two months and they decided to have a baby. Nya was only three months after me. Carol was one month due to the fact that she was having triplets and plus the fact that she would need assistance in order to have her babies. Zane in Pixal were soon married after the war was over when they finally realized that they were compatible. Now if only they'll think of creating their own child in the near future.

I got out of the shower and went downstairs to see Kai sitting on the couch, reading the only book I ever gave him. I was just lucky to have found the Book of Ninjago. It had thousands of stories and legends that I figured he would be interested in. I knew that his mind was drifting off somewhere else. His sensei was no longer here. It hit him pretty hard. At this point, my husband was the one that needed a shoulder to cry on. He knew Sensei Wu longer than I have. I've only know him for quite a while. This time, it was my turn to do the comforting.

I sat down on the couch, ready to do whatever it took to help Kai. Unfortunately, he beat me to it. His arm was placed around me and his book was sitting right next to him. "Don't think I don't know what you're trying to do. I've cried enough today. I brought out all the tears I can manage to bring. There's just not much I can do. I'll always have thoughts and memories, but there are times when you just have to let it go and accept the fact that he's gone. There's nothing else you can do."

"I guess you've put some thought into it, huh?" I asked.

"I did. I may have know him for a long time, but it feels as though he was more than just my master. He was like a father to me."

"He was like a father to everyone." I sighed. "It's too bad that Caleb couldn't attend his own father's funeral."

"I'm glad he wasn't there. If he was, I wouldn't punched him right in the face. If you're wondering, I'm still mad at him about everything."

"I guess you're always gonna be overprotective of your sister, huh? Even though she's married and is about to give you a niece or nephew."

"Don't get me wrong. I'm always gonna be an overprotective brother, whether she's married or not. I will be honest and say that I'm glad she chose Jay. He's a much better person than anyone else."

"I'm glad you think so." I felt a kick from the inside of my stomach. Looks as though the little one's kicking again. "Kai, I can feel the baby again."

"You can? Let me feel." Kai placed his hands on my stomach and felt a few kicks here and there. He actually leaned his head on me to hear the baby. I could actually feel his eyes widened. "Looks like this baby's starting to become active already. If only this little one would just go ahead and be born. I can't wait to be a father."

"Really? Just a couple of months ago, you were worrying over the fact that you wouldn't be as good of a father as yours was. You kept thinking that for the past two weeks before you started learning how to feed him, change his diaper and all that. I'm sure you can't wait to become a father now, but just back then, you didn't think you were ready."

"Well, I'm ready now. I'm not the only person, though. Just a month after that, you were worried about whether or not you were gonna be a good mother. You kept worrying about it day after day for an entire month. You finally saw that you would when you were holding that baby doll."

"At least it was only practice. Nowadays, you can't even be treated at a hospital to have a baby unless you have statement proving that you're fully trained."

"I know. This is just so stressing. After all, we've been preparing for this baby. Diapers, clothes, toys, and just too much stuff. I don't know if I can take anymore of it."

"Trust me, Kai. The worst is yet to come. Give me your hand."

"Uh, alright." I knew he would ask why. If he did, my mood would change before he knew it. "What are you gonna do?"

"This." I squeezed his hand, making it turn white. I had to giggle at his pain. It was kind of funny. I let go of his hand, letting him massage it. "Okay, I have to admit, I kind of enjoy bringing a bit of pain to you."

"To me? Why did you do that?"

"To prepare you."

"Prepare me for what?"

"Kai, you're sticking by my side the entire time we have this baby and you'll have to stick with having your hand squeezed every time a jolt of pain comes through my body."

"I have to go through with that?"

"Yes, you do."

"I can't believe this."

"Believe it. It's happening before your very eyes."

"Well, it's pain that I have to deal with. I've suffered through worse."

"You mean before or after the war?"

Kai shook his head. "You know what I mean. The point is that the both of us are gonna work though this pain. We've been taking classes. I think we got this. Although, I will admit, you'll be doing more of the work than I will."

"You're gonna help me, right?"

"That's what I'm here for. I'll be there to change diapers, catch memories and everything else. Which reminds me that I have to show you something."

"Show me something? What is it?"

"Well, actually, there are two things I have to show you. Let's go into the backyard first."

"What's in the backyard?"

"You'll see. You won't believe what I had Jay`s father help out with."

"Oh, I can't wait to see it." I walked out into the backyard to see an entire playground sitting in the midst of every toy I could find. I gasped at the sight. "Kai, look at all this. Did Jay`s father build all this?"

"He sure did. You like it?"

"I love it, Kai. Looks as though this backyard will have perfect memories for a child."

"That's not all. Come inside. I need to show you something else."

"Does this involve the nursery? We haven't finished painting it yet. We don't have a place for all the furniture."

"It's okay. I got that covered. Don't worry. Come on."

"If this is a nice soothing bubble bath, I'll be happy. We'll, not jumping up and down happy, but I'll be filled with some joy."

"It's not a bubble bath. Did you just take a shower?"

"Trust me. I could stay in the water all day long."

"You might, but not me."

"I'm gonna have to start making you face that fear sooner or later."

"You can try, but it's not gonna work. Up the stairs we go."

We went up the stairs and stopped in front of the nursery. "What are we doing? Did you finish painting it? Don't tell me you were up all night doing this."

"I was, but it was worth it in the end. Take a look." Kai opened the door, revealing the now filled baby nursery.

I gasped at the sight. It was already filled with more toys than expected. Plus, the crib was put up, the walls were painted and the rocking chair sat in the middle of the room. I couldn't hold back the tears of joy that filled my eyes. They just escaped. I looked back over to Kai, who smiled. I knew what he was going to say. He didn't have to say anything. I loved it. I loved it all.

The past two months feel as though they went by too fast. Kai became extremely worried and overprotective of me. He went everywhere I went. He even tracks me down and calls me once every hour. I even get text messages from him. I always keep telling him that he shouldn't worry so much. I would be alright until the due date.

The night before we had to leave for our stay at the hospital, Kai had finished packing the bags when I had yelled out his name upstairs. Looks as though the baby was ready to come the day before. Or the night before, to be exact. Whatever the case, our baby was ready to enter the world.

* * *

 **OH, MY. LOOKS LIKE THE BABY WILL BE HERE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER. I WONDER WHAT THE GENDER SHOULD BE. A BOY OR A GIRL. OH, I HAVE ONE IN MIND, BUT ITS YOUR JOB TO FIGURE IT OUT. I ALREADY KNOW WHAT IT IS.**

 **WELL, THAT'S IT FOR ME.**

 **I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW.**


	51. Epilogue

EPILOGUE

ALL MUST COME TO AN END

 **KAI`S POV:**

I was downstairs in the cafeteria of the hospital, finishing off the second cup of coffee I had bought. It had been both a long night and day. At least it was all over. After having to deal with Kitty's mood swings, cravings, morning sickness and everything else for the past nine months, I'm just glad it's all over with. After dealing with Kitty's pain all night and half of the day, I was just glad it was all worth it. I knew I wouldn't get any sleep for the third night in a row. Just a few hours ago, my child was finally brought into the world. We may lose a life, but a new one always begins. I was just glad to be of help when that new life finally came. I was now the proud father of a wonderful baby boy.

I was planning on heading back upstairs to check on Kitty and the baby before I saw that Jay and Nya walked out of the elevator. I had forgotten that they were here. Nya had one of her doctor appointments. She was only six months and she looked as though she just wanted to go ahead and bring my niece of nephew right into the world. She ran up and hugged me tightly. I was happy that she finally became the aunt that I knew she was ready to become. Now Jay was finally an uncle. Looks as though my son will start to follow in his footsteps for a career. Hopefully, that will never happen.

Nya smiled as tears of joy feel from her eyes. "I'm so happy for you, Kai. I never thought this day would come. I bet you'll be as great a father as Dad was to us. Maybe just a little bit better."

"Well, I can't always be as great as Dad," I said, "On some things."

"Well, you can always be a great father no matter what. I'm just so happy for you."

"Thanks, Nya. I bet I'll be a wonderful uncle as well. When am I ever gonna find out the gender of my soon to be niece or nephew."

"When I decide to tell you. Oh, by the way, Kitty is waiting for you. Come on, Jay. We better get home. I am starving."

"You know what?" Jay said, "I have a better idea. Let's go out to eat tonight."

"Sounds good." Nya kissed Jay and walked out of the hospital, both leaving hand in hand.

I went over to the elevator and went up to the third floor. When I got there, it was quiet out in the lobby except for the chattering at the desk. I went over to the third door on the right and saw the blue ribbon that hung on the door. Kitty's mother had made it and brought it right in. I walked inside the room to find Misako sitting in one of the chairs next to the bed, looking at the little bundle of joy in Kitty's arms. I walked over to my wife and newborn son, wrapping my arms around Kitty.

Misako looked at the three of us. "Look at you two. Now you have a new addition to the family. I'm proud of you both."

"Thank you, Misako," Kitty said, "You've been really supportive."

"That's all I needed to hear. Well, I'll leave you three alone. I think you both need some time to think up of a name for your new baby."

Misako left, closing the door quietly. I heard a small yawn coming from my son. Looks as though he finally wants to wake up. I help to slide the blanket away a little to set his tiny arms free. He opened up his sweet little eyes, showing me those green eyes of his. He had Kitty's eyes. I was sure that he would have my hair. Hopefully it won't spike up like mine did. If it does, I guess he'll just have to live with it. There's just one thing that was missing. His name.

"He's a perfect little boy," I said.

"He sure is," Kitty said, "We still need to think up a name for him. Have you thought of anything?"

"I just can't decide. There are so many to choose from. Remember, this is something that will be stuck with him forever."

"I know, but he is our son. I was thinking of giving him the middle name of Robert."

"Robert? I thought it would've been Howard."

"No. Robert is my father's middle name. I thought it would be perfect."

"It is perfect. It's as perfect as it can be."

"So what about his first name?"

"I don't know. I can't really think of anything."

"Wasn't your father's name Kyle?"

"It was."

"Well, why not give him the first name of Kyle? Doesn't that sound wonderful?"

"Kyle Robert Smith? It's perfect. I love it."

"You know, the nurse never gave you the chance to hold him. Don't you want to?"

"Do you mind getting a picture of our moment?"

"I think I have enough energy to do that. Better hurry before I run out."

Kitty handed me our son. I could believe it. After waiting nine long moths, I was finally holding my son in my arms. It was a beautiful moment. One that I wish would never go away. Kitty had the camera in her hand and took a few pictures before the energy in her ran out. I can feel how tired she was. I was the same way, although she did most of the hard work.

My eyes were glued to the little boy that sat in my arms. "Hey, little guy. I'm glad to finally meet you. I'm you dad. I can't believe it. I'm finally your father. Hey, I promise you this. I will never let anything happen to you. I will always be there to protect you. I know that once you get older, you would do the same for me. Well, for now, I'm gonna protect you. I'll do my best to be the greatest father I can be. I promise you that. I will never let anything separate us. A father and son are meant to be together. I love you, Kyle. Welcome to the new generation of the Smith family." I kissed Kyle on the forehead, carefully walking back over to the bed and handing him back to Kitty. "You did wonderful, honey."

"Are you glad to have your own son?" Kitty asked.

"I am. You know, you have never looked so beautiful."

"Yes, I have. You told me so yourself."

"I know, but this time it's different. You're holding our son. I've never seen a beautiful sight before in my life. I love you, Kitty."

"I love you, too, Kai."

Kitty and I kissed more passionately than ever before. I was able to take a quick peak at our son to see that he was smiling at mine and his mother's love. I will always make sure to see that smile. This is something to thank the Great Sensei about. I'm glad to be a part of Ninjago. I'm glad to be in this world.

 **NO ONE'S POV:**

Life became normal for everyone else.

A couple weeks after Kai and Kitty's son was born, Lloyd and Zelda became the parents of a little boy themselves. The named him Lucas Montgomery Garmadon. A nice name for a baby that was born upon the second spinjitzu master. A month after that, Cole and Carol`s triplets were born. One son and two daughters were given to both of them. Their son was named Carl Ricardo Brookstone. His daughter with blue eyes was named Chloe Rosa Brookstone and his daughter with gray eyes was named Ally Lupe Brookstone. What beautiful names for a set of triplets. Two months later, Nya and Jay brought in their son. They named him James Edward Walker, but they decided to call him Jamie since he was their precious little boy. A few weeks afterwards, Zane and Pixal were proud to be the parents of their little creation. They were able to create a baby that could grow up on its own like an actual human. His name was Zeke Reginald Julian. He looked a lot like Zane did before the war, but Zeke was a lot different than Zane. That's what made them so unique.

More children came for the ninja`s, but that didn't stop them from being the ninja. Just because they're parents, doesn't mean they can't be heroes. There's always room for a ninja in this world.

Go, Ninja, Go!

* * *

 **WELL, THIS IS THE END OF MY STORY. THIS IS THE END OF THE SERIES. THAT'S IT FOR ME.**

 **FOR THE WEEK, I WILL BE CONTINUING MY NINJAGO APOCALYPSE STORY. I WILL GIVE EVERYONE ENOUGH TIME TO VOTE ON MY POLL BEFORE I TALLY IT UP AND MAKE A DECISION. I HOPE YOU ALL WILL CONSIDER ME TO WRITE SOMETHING GOOD.**

 **WELL, THAT'S IT FOR ME. I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER AND THANKS TO ALL THE READERS AND REVIEWERS THAT ENJOYED THIS STORY.**

 **I SHOULD REALLY BE SAYING THIS. I HOPE YOU ALL LOVED THIS STORY.**

 **AS ALWAYS, PLEASE REVIEW.**

 **lovesgod12 OUT!**


End file.
